Lelouch and the challenge of God
by R.A.Tolkien
Summary: Words have so much power and sometimes they don't do what we expect them to, sometimes when we ask for help its given in a way we would never expect and sometimes offers of help are paid back a millionfold. This time no one expected what happened... Rated M for language, gore, thoughts and actions.
1. the end or the beginning?

Hey this is my first shot at trying to write on Fanfiction. So Review that point out anyway to improve as the piece goes on are always welcome and will be received with thanks. As a side note.

AHEM… I do not in anyway shape or form own any part of the Code Geass series.

_Prologue_

Here I was on the Shrine or the Thought Elevator I don't really know what its call, it's like a platform in the middle of endless clouds and Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, in a long purple button up coat, and his consort Marianne Li Britannia, in a rather plain light brown dress, stood there. The ones that were his mother and his father stood in front of him. After abandoning Nannully and him in a foreign land and not even halting their invasion of said land they felt like they could speak to him as their child.

He was Lelouch Li Britannia by birth but he was now Lelouch Lamperouge; the older brother of Nannully, Zero, Geass controller, a man that had forged himself in many mistakes and the son they had cast out. And now he would destroy them.

As the dust settled behind him Lelouch could feel C.C. and Suzaku walking up behind him. He felt so much rage and frustration at what he had heard that all he could bring himself to do was chuckle as he asked, "So I take it you have recovered your memories C.C., all according to the "plan"?"

As his father spoke about how everything was going to plan and asked Suzaku why he was there, Lelouch was watching the two new arrivals C.C. seemed withdrawn and Suzaku seemed to be confused but there was a spark of defiance in his eyes, Lelouch just wondered who he would be defying.

When Suzaku spoke it jolted Lelouch back to the present. "As I have come to know that you are immortal, I wish to know only one thing what are you doing here?"

"I am building a new world a world that Nannully and Euphemia would both be proud of. And now that we are all assembled we can commence C.C. I will fulfill my part when we are done here." Charles' voice seemed to boom out over the vacant space as he raised his hand.

On his palm was the mark of Geass like C.C. head and it glowed as bright as a hadron cannon. Then C.C.'s mark on her brow joined it.

And the sky and clouds shattered like glass and feel away leaving behind gears and pistons; machines like the inside of a knightmare, and there was a vile looking cord going up to the planet in the sky that they called god appeared.

Marianne spoke in an awed voice "The sword of akasha is slaying god…" as her husband strode forward to join his mark with C.C.'s.

"Lelouch what was your reason for wanting to control the world, was it truly for Nannully?" Suzaku spoke in an almost dead tone. Lelouch's lips quirked into a smirk in response, "I have fought to protect everything I wanted to protect. Now I must step forward and reject something if I want to move forward." "And that is Lelouch?"

"I reject you, and I reject everything you believe. Why do people lie, it isn't only because they struggle against each other, it's also because there is something that their seeking. You now want a world without change. How stagnant, you could hardly call it life. The same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed, that's a place I wouldn't want to live in." As Lelouch finished speaking C.C. gasped.

Marianne stepped forward in and that voice only a mother could asked, "But Lelouch does that me you are rejecting me?"

With a cold look Lelouch snarked "Do you agree with his majesty?"

As his mother talked on about how they could all be together again even those that had died, Lelouch's face hardened.

"As I expected you both believe that this world will be best for all but you forget that forcing your good intentions on other is no better then an evil act. Look at what you did you Nannully and me you abandoned your children in a foreign land." Lelouch roared.

"But we did that to protect you"

"Then why did you not call off the invasion?" At that Marianne recoiled as if struck as Lelouch continued, "The plan was such a priority for you both that it did not matter if we died you just said it, we all could be together again. All that is left to you is self serving excuses. You don't give a damn about the future!"

At that Charles spoke, "The Ragnarok connection is the future. The gentle existence Nannully spoke of…" but was cut off by "STOP IT! The world you want would only be kinder and gentler for you, the world my sister wanted was one were people were kind to strangers they had never meet before."

Charles laughed a deep almost evil laugh, "There is nothing you can do about it the connection is struck it is over."

Lelouch bent over from the yelling straightened up taking out the contact from his eye. Charles sneered "Your Geass power has no effect on me or on anyone else here."

As Lelouch chuckled "Ah but there is someone else this is C's world and in C's world is the collective unconscious of all mankind and as you always say all not all men are created equal."

Charles paled and stammered "You can not defeat god with the power of the king boy."

"I don't intend to defeat God. This is a request. Yes, now I know who I really am. God, Collective Unconscious! Please, don't stop the march of time! Because what I want is tommorrow." Both of Lelouch's eyes glowed with the power of geass.

Then a faint noise like a whisper on the wind seemed to blow through, "For a future we must go to the past."

And with that all that remained in the world of C shattered like the clouds and sky leaving nothing but darkness…


	2. The Battle is joined

Thank you for all the views that this story got thank you *bow*

Again AHEM… I do not in any way shape or form own any part of the Code Geass series.

Now on with the Story :)

_Italics _= thoughts

LLTCOG

Before he even opened his eyes Lelouch knew he was in a vehicle of some sorts and that it was moving, the next thing he noticed was the intense pain on the back of his head. All that had to be put aside though as he heard a familiar voice, "Can you enter the tunnel through the Ozivo route?"

He would have known it anywhere it had to be Kallen. He opened his eyes… He blinked. He was in the Truck again the truck that was transporting C.C. and run by terrorists. Before the Black knights before the rebellion before he killed Euphemia, before Shirley died, before the Black Knights turned on him. At that thought his mind went back to Kallen the only member of the Black Knights that had stuck with him it had hurt him to lie to her but it was better that way.

The problem though was what had happened? Then it came to him again like a voice on the wind, "For a future we must go to the past."

The sound of a helicopter exploding Lelouch got up to look around for what he could use this time. There was a rebel communicator and a handgun and as the lights went out he found the latch that would open C.C.'s container.

His sense of victory was cut short when he pitched forward as the truck came to a crashing halt as the truck hit the wall.

With the truck stopped he easily opened C.C.'s container and as it opened he heard another voice that he had heard not long before his childhood friend Suzaku. The only thought at that was if he would remember everything that happened, and the pain as Suzaku's foot connected with his head.

"That is enough mindless murder terrorist scum."

Lelouch blinked, realizing that's what he said last time as a grin appears on his face realizing Suzaku remembered nothing. "I'm not here by choice, I am a Britannian citizen get me…" "Lelouch is that really you?" Suzaku returned, "How did you get in here?"

"Its one of those stories you would never believe even if you heard it. We need to get out of here though you know I can't be found by the Britannian Army they will find Nannully."

Suzaku had squirmed until Nunnally had been mentioned then he pitched forward to his knees. Behind him with a determined scowl was Nagata bleeding from his head and chest gun waving as he aimed it at Lelouch. It dropped from his hand when he say that C.C.'s capsule was open and Lelouch quickly pulled out the handgun he had picked up and pulled the trigger. Nagata's body fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut as his head was smeared across the inside of the windshield.

Lelouch stepped over Suzaku bent down and grabbed C.C. and started running in the direction he remembered running in last time this happened it was a little harder not being able to remember it well but so far so good. Knowing he was not Suzaku and was not that strong he was starting to get tired carrying C.C.'s body as he ran. As he looked down at her face admiring her beauty her arm shot out and grabbed his hand.

'_What are you waiting for?'_ C.C.'s mocking voice chided, the world whiting out as he felt that touch of his witch's mind brush against his own _'You know what you need to do don't you?"_

_'My witch…' _Lelouch whispered, his eye burned for a moment as the familiar feeling of his Geass manifested again, _'I assume you have an explanation for what happened.'_

_'Geass is a powerful gift…'_ as C.C, interlocked he fingers with Lelouch's hand.

LLTCOG

Just as I remembered I waited in the warehouse C.C. laying in the stairwell when Villeta came in, in her Sutherland. It took no time to get her to come out and check on the lost "noble" and even less time to take her Knightmare after that admittedly it was a little cramped with C.C. inside. Though I had no complaints being in close quarters to C.C. and well she was unconscious so she did not either. _No have to focus ok next its time to save Kallen._

LLTCOG

Kallen Kōzuki knew she was in a tight spot not only had her old Glasgow Knightmare lost an arm, but she was having a hard time trying to cover the escape of the inhabitants of Shinjuku. Those two Sutherlands were covering her every move following her every move and that damn beeping was really grating on her nerves "Dammit I know I have less then thirty minutes left!" she Swore. Then her comm-link went off, her head snapping up in confusion.

"The west entrance." A commanding voice ordered, confused and wondering who the hell had managed to hack their signal, "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this?!" the redhead rebuked sounding every bit defiant and worried, even as she weaved between the buildings have only just lost the Sutherlands tailing her "How do you know this code?!"

"Still impatient as ever Kallen" the voice chuckled. Kallen face froze only still moving the Knightmare on pure instinct. " Regardless, if you want to win, you're going to have to trust me." The voice continued.

"To Win?" Kallen repeated dull and lifeless still confused as to how this man knew her name of all things. Even more confusing was this felling as if he knew her very well, but she didn't recall hearing anyone like that before.

Desperate and out of choices Kallen bowed her head to the inevitable and complied with the mysterious voice.

As she mounted the railroad tracks that lead into the subways she cursed herself for following the voice as the two Sutherlands she noted from earlier closed in on her.

"Jump on the train Kallen." the voice instructed, Kallen shocked looked up just in time to see a train moving towards her, leaping onto it even as the enemy's Sutherland stopped the vehicle in its tracks, his back-up jumping to follow her.

A Slash Harken shot from the side, knocking the enemy Sutherland out of the sky, Kallen's eyes widening comically when she noted it was another Sutherland lurking in an abandoned building near the tracks that had fired.

"Shot by friendly fire?!" Jeremiah gaped, his outraged voice sounding over the intercom as he turned to regard the threat "You there! What's your name and unit?! We're after the one armed Glasgow-!?"

A hail of bullets cut off an more communication and had the extra effect of holding him in place long enough for Kallen as she punched the mech's face in, Jeremiah ejected the cockpit before Kallen's finishing blow could land.

"Thank you! How'd you get your hands on a Sutherland?"

The hole in the building she had seen the Sutherland in was empty, her savior having disappeared to make good his escape. The fact he'd managed to do that without her noticing was a testament to how frazeled she was, was how Kallen Read the stituation.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice called out, the rebel leader racing up to her along the tracks, flanked by the rest of the group, "What the hell was that radio message earlier?!"

"He contacted you too?" staring at her friends as the radio crackled back to life again.

LLTCOG

"Good to see you are still alive, Ohgi." Lelouch cheered, wishing he could see the expressions of the group as he announced their leaders identity without any introductions. "For your skill and courage I offer you and your men the cargo in that train over there." Kallen used her Knightmare to open the doors of the train as the entire group fell silent at the sight "They're tools for your victory, if you want to use them to win, then follow my orders."

"I see you approve of my gifts." Lelouch chuckled as he pictured the group gaping at the Sutherlands inside the cargo holds of the train "Kallen," as the feisty Redhead jumped in surprise "I need you to refill the energy supply in your Glasgow. You will be running decoy during this operation"

"Y-Yes!" the redhead stammered, sounding flustered enough to be heard over the radio. The rest of the rebel force climbed into the Sutherlands they had been assigned "But, how on earth do you know-?!"

"Who you are?" Lelouch interrupted his voice held a tinge of regret as he recalled as beautiful friend that had put herself in between him and everyone else she knew as they tried to shoot him. His tone hardened "Enough recharge and wait for my instructions."

The future leader of the Black Knights sighed moving C.C.'s arms so that they wrapped around him, it felt comforting… almost

_'Calm down._' He muttered, frowning thinking of Kallen's face with that look of betrayal on it, Euphy as he shoot her, Shirley as he ordered her to live and the explosion that took Nannully life. He slammed his fist on the dash _'I swear on anything they will end differently this time."_

Now he just had to come up with a strategy that would allow a group of Sutherlands to take out the Lancelot because there was no way in Hell he was going to let the "white Knight" be the dominate Knightmare in Japan. If for no other reason then his pride balked at the very idea.

LLTCOG

Lelouch scoffed, his eyes focused on the screen showing the movements of all the Knightmares on the Britannia side. How did it get so easy I mean even when they were younger Clovis could never beat him at chess and he had gotten good at strategy but still could it have been this easy the first time around every strategy he used ever guess for a move worked.

Snorting, he maneuvered C.C so that she was laying on his lap her head resting against his chest. His feint and ambush had worked he had for units in "reserve" as he told them honestly they were there for when Suzaku arrived with the Lancelot. The objective is to take it out so it can not interfere with Saitama Ghetto when Cornelia attacks.

Turning on the Comm-Link He hailed the group, "R1 R2 enter the building and get to the second floor once there wait for further instructions. Red Queen do you have a map of the Ghetto?

"Yes." The redhead snapped, annoyed at being interrupted from focusing on avoiding the enemies as she worked to get away from them and head underground for the next trap"I have a map, but it doesn't have any current landmarks-!"

"Not a problem for this part of the plan." Lelouch stated reassuringly, as Prince Clovis took half of his encircling forces and attempted to encircle where Kallen's Glasgow had activated her signal.

Kallen knew that having turned on her Id-signal she was no doubt confusing the living hell out of the encircling Britannian forces milling around on the street above her.

"Kallen tear down the ceiling from under them. Then come back and meet up with P1 P2 and P7" Lelouch chuckled. "With this, I call check brother." Lelouch whispered, watching as the smoke rose above the Shinjuku skyline. "We are not done yet Q1 P1 P2 P7 soon an experimental white Knightmare will be heading your way. This is their ace weapon it is called the Lancelot" He ordered, his hard tone destroying the rising celebration from his men like a sword "The battle isn't over just yet."

"Ace?" Ohgi questioned in confusion "What do you mean experimental Knightmare? Like some new one better then the Sutherlands?"

"The enemy has a new, experimental Knightmare at their disposal," Lelouch revealed, "it is believed to outstrips the Sutherlands by a tremendous margin, but this its test run with a pilot that has never been in it before. Now we just surround and destroy. Then all we have to do is move in for the kill…"

LLTCOG

Kallen watched as the white Knightmare appeared speeding towards them as the voice came over the radio, "Q1 you and your group fall back and meet up with K1 and his men make sure you go past R1 and R2 as you retreat."

Kallen swore. What else was she suppose to do she was down an arm so she only had her Slash Harkens so it was up to the rest of her group to lay down cover fire as they retreated. She watched in no small amount of horror as a shield of energy seemed to form around the Knightmare's arm blocking bullets like an umbrella blocks rain.

"K1 Move forward the trap has been shut. R1 R2 open fire on him ."

Kallen watched at bullets rained down on the back of the Knightmare taking out one of its legs as it crashed forward to the ground. She saw the Slash Harken move before it fired and took aim, as the enemy's Slash Harken shot towards Oghi's Sutherland it was intercepted and shattered by her own.

Kallen watched what happened next in a mix of horror and fascination the shield cut off as his arm was blasted away at the same time the ground beneath him crumbled. She watched the battered White Knightmare fall as a cheer spread through the group on the radio.

"You all have accomplished much, now fall back. Your next objective is to escort the citizen still in the Ghetto out to safety."

The others started following that order getting there equipment together and moving back. She knew even though he had ignored the questions multiple time so far she had to ask again. "Who are you?"

"I am Zero. I will call upon you soon. For I will destroy the corrupt Britannia."

"Destroy-?! Wait!" Tamaki exclaimed, Kallen could only blink as the line cut off leaving her staring at her radio in awe.

LLTCOG

Lelouch disembarked his Sutherland in a building close to the Clovis' command bridge, taking C.C. and gentle laying her down near by but out of sight so even if someone found the Sutherland she would not be hurt. Then with an air of determination he walked towards Clovis' base. Smirking as he used his Geass on the lone guard to shoot any Britannian that comes towards the entrance, he continues into the command center. His walk to the bridge was straight and direct except for one short stop off to cut off the power to the upper floors.

As he walked onto the bridge everyone stopped and stared at him. He smirked, it was just to easy, "All of you exit the transport." Chuckling as they all filed out of the bridge leaving a very confused Prince on his little throne. "Bartley!" Clovis yelled "What do you think your doing! Get back here this instant!"

"You have not changed at all, Prince Clovis." Lelouch spoke snidely, smiling as his brother glared at him. It fell away as fast as the color in his face when he saw the gun leveled at his head. "Now your highness now you are going to publicly declare a cease fire and pull your men back." Clovis' eyes glowed red as he reached for the microphone to broadcast the order to retreat.

As the Geass wore out Clovis becomes lucid again and demands "Do you intend to kill me terrorist?" as Lelouch slowly makes his way forward.

Lelouch responded in a voice that was almost the whine of a small child, "Awww. Don't you remember me brother Clovis." As he removes himself from the shadows. "Lelouch… I… D- don't do this…"

The blast of the gun was the only noise after that.

Jarjaxle: Thank you I'm going to try. I am in college though so some may take some time.

Nix's Warden: Um thanks for reviewing, Next time make your review longer so I have a feel for what you think of what I wrote :P


	3. Thoughts

Again AHEM… I do not in any way shape or form own any part of the Code Geass series.

Italics= _Thoughts_

LLTCOG

Lelouch collapsed on top of his bed next to C.C. still unconscious form. Making his way back from Shinjuku with C.C. had been a long trip. The task had been made easier by the Sutherland he now had stashed in the tunnels leading into and out of Ashford. Getting into the clubhouse with her had been the hardest part. Sayoko had stayed up to wait for him to get back. He hoped she had not seen him come in with C.C. but knowing Sayoko that was a foolish hope at best. It did however remind him that he was going to have to talk to her tomorrow at some point to explain how things had changed. A fully trained Ninja would do wonders for the Black Knights later.

His trip back had been silent and during that silence he reflected on what he had heard and seen at the Sword of Akasha. He thought on the abandonment of him and his sister because feeling are not allowed to get in the way of the plan. He hated them for it, but a voice in the back of his mind laughed at him calling him hypocritical. Seeing as he had pushed away almost everyone that had tried to get close holding everyone at arms length so that if they died they would be pawns to him. Now somehow he had a second chance and this time he would not be his father was his decision. This time he would show them what they mean to him from his sister, C.C., Kallen to Susaku, Jeremiah and even Rolo.

Moving quietly he pulled the sheets of his bed back laying C.C. under them and pulled them back up. Gently pushing a few strands of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear revealing her Geass symbol on her forehead. Chuckling as she grabbed the pillow in a manner oddly reminiscent of the way she grabbed her plushy.

Lelouch stood up and stretched, then made his way over to the closet and got out his extra bedding and started to set it up on the floor. Remembering how in the beginning how she had always had him sleep on the floor saying, "Boys' sleep on the floor." He figured seeing as no one else seemed to remember so far he should not push C.C. had many reasons to be closed off, _well if so he would have to get his witch to open up again, _he thought as a wane smile spread across his face.

With his bedding made and C.C. tucked in he steeled himself as he made his way down the hallway. At Nunnally's room he stopped hand on the doorknob waiting for any noise as his mind replayed the F. L. E. I. J. A. bomb destroying most of Tokyo including Nunnally… his sister… gone her precious smile destroyed.

He slowly pushed open the door, there she was asleep her face a mask of innocence that to his mind had been destroyed to young. Her brown hair splayed out over her pillow as she slept. A tear rolled down his cheek as he moved toward her bed. His mind trying to catch up with his body wondering if it was all a dream.

His breath hitched as he bent down and kissed her forehead whispering, "I am sorry Nunnally, it will never happen again I swear." Taking one last long look, drinking in the sight of his sister alive and happy if the smile on her face was anything to go by, he closed the door.

LLTCOG

Sayoku was confused and that was not an emotion she was used to. Master Lelouch had been so late that not only had he missed dinner with Nunnally but she had been asleep before he got home.

Then he tries to sneak into the house with a girl asleep in his arms. Sayoku had scoffed at how obvious he had been as he awkwardly climbed the stairs up the bedroom wing. She had never seen the girl before on top of that she had never seen Lelouch act so caring to anyone but Nunnally before.

She quickly retreated downstairs and schooled her features as Lelouch came down to check in and tell her that he was ok. Even after she had offered him dinner he passed on it and went back up to his room and the girl.

As she had been about to walk away she saw him leave the room and head for Nunnally's room. A smile graced her face at the thought that even if he had found a girl his sister was still up there for most important woman in his life.

As she had walked back to her house that night she wondered what Lelouch had been doing, and why he seemed so changed.

LLTCOG

Ohgi sat at the table in the warehouse they were using as headquarters. Everything that had happened in the past 24 hours running through his mind. Nagata's death as he and Kallen fled from those Sutherlands. The lost of the bio weapon after the truck had crashed. The massacre of Shinjuku Ghetto and the arrival of the mysterious voice that had somehow let to the defeat for the Brittanian forces marshaled against them.

Oghi didn't want to assign blame for anything but as he took a swig of sake, he could not help but remember that it was Tamaki's impatience that had led to them even being tailed in the first place. Shaking that thought from his head, his mind went back to Kallen.

Ever since she had lost her brother, he had looked out for her. He had known her as a good friend before that tragedy, but know he looked out for her like she was a little sister. He knew he could never replace Naoto, not that he would ever try, but she was the youngest in the group. Not only that but she was the only one that lived in the Settlement, were she had no one to back her up.

A chill ran down his spine as he heard the voice call her by name over the radio, a voice none of them knew. He exhaled to try and relax. Zero or whoever that were, they were on the same side. With Kallen back with her family and school until her Glasgow was repaired in still worried him that someone could link her to there group. If the wrong people got a hold on that information they might never see her again.

The pained look on his face slowly grew into a scowl like it did every time Kallen left, going back to her school. A resentment that festered in his heart at the thought of the AshfordAcademy. He had been a school teacher before the invasion, now thought now he had only this terrorist group he was barely fit to lead. He would rather be teaching children not shooting soldiers. His head in his hands as he again thought of the voice, Zero, and how well he had lead the group. Oghi knew he was no tactical genius he could never have made those calls maybe he would take over the group; Oghi knew it would be better that way. Maybe though… maybe that was just the sake talking he could never tell.

LLTCOG

Kallen lay in bed in her father's posh manor, dreading going to school in the morning. She hated it hated acting weak, hated acting like she cared about the petty school girl drama, hated not being there if the group needed her and mostly she hated acting like she liked Britannia.

In the morning she would be Kallen Staldfeld, heiress of her father's business empire. Her step-mother would sneer at her as she walked out the door telling her how useless she is then she will spend all day sitting in class listening to other students who can not understand things she had known for years.

This time however was the first time there was a hint of fear in her thoughts of the next day. This Zero that new her, if he could find out anyone could. There was something about him though, it was a familiar tone in his voice she just could not place it.

The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was how wonderful it had felt to have someone save her, she may not like the damsel in distress but something about it made her cheeks blush.

LLTCOG

On the counter lay an empty whiskey bottle. _They say that it's supposed to help at times like these, _Lord Jeremiah mused. He had spent all afternoon trying to figure out what had happened most of there forces destroyed. The bodies of General Bartley and all the advisors that had been in the bridge littered the ground around the transport. The worst was the removal of the body of Prince Clovis.

Clovis was not the best Royal by any means, but his death had unearthed dark memories in Jeremiah Gottwald. Memories of the days he was a guard at Ares Villa came back to him. He may not have been on duty in the manor, but Marianne's death still weighs heavy on his mind. Then her children Lelouch and Nunnally had been sent her to Area 11 and disappeared in the invasion. He had failed them to. Now he had another royal he failed to protect on that list, with Clovis dead there was four on that list.

I hurt to look at it this way but maybe the new Viceroy will be willing to aid in the search for the prince and princess. He knew they were alive and damn it all he would find them if for no other reason then to see that they were safe.

LLTCOG

Cécile Croomy stood next to the bed of Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi. After he had been pulled out of the wreckage of the road and the Lancelot stored mostly intact Lyold had shipped him off to the field hospital. The damage to Him had been mainly superficial except the bullet hole from earlier had reopened and he was stuck in the hospital over night.

_Lyold had gone back to the Lancelot almost having a heart attack over the damage done to his toy_, Cécile thought bitterly. The Lancelot had had a leg shoot off and its shield arm destroyed, she predicted it would be about three weeks before it was operational again.

The Lancelot's recording matrix had survived intact and that had caused the biggest problem. Even she could tell that the enemy had known that the Lancelot was coming, Lyold was on the warpath trying to find the systems leak.

Cécile however was not concerned about who had told as she was about how they know other then her and Lyold no one knew anything about the Lancelot but this terrorist cell had had the perfect counter for everything they threw at it. The only consolation was that Suzaku had been mostly unharmed; he was the first person that had been able to pilot the Lancelot so far.

LLTCOG

Lelouch froze when he opened the door to his room. There looking up at him with those bright yellow eyes adorn with flecks of amber was C.C. awake and cuddling a pillow as she leaned against the headboard.

He closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room his eyes never leaving C.C.'s.

"I saw your memories." C.C. said in a dead tone hurt Lelouch; she had not spoken like that since half way through the first rebellion. "Do you know what you did?"

He could not help it he chuckled, "I assumed witch, that you would tell me that. I am guessing that I assumed incorrectly." C.C. stared at him eyes not leaving his, no blinking.

The silence grew until, "I could fell what you felt in your memories." Lelouch blanched and stuttered, "I-I'm… a young man… we think…" shaking his head and taking a deep breath continued, "So how does that make you feel Cera, to know how I felt about you?"

C.C. scowled at him for a moment, "I would feel better about that if I was the only one. I'm glad you made your bed. Thank you." then rolled over and closed her eyes.

Shaking his head Lelouch shut off the lights before lying down on the floor and slowly slipping into Morpheus' realm.

C.C. rolled over looking at Lelouch and shook her head muttering, "The world gives you a second chance now I have to find a way to keep this from them if they don't already know." before laying down her head and joining Lelouch in sleep.

LLTCOG

Across the Pacific someone jerked away, aware of memories of a life they have not lived and the death that ended it painfully. Wondering what happened? How were they here? And where was Lelouch? They climbed out of bed ready to find him and face their destiny.

**Here is a challenge for everyone lets see who can get the other person with memories is?**

Nix's Warden: Don't' worry I just enjoy poking fun at people every once in a while. Well I can't tell you who if anyone remembers that would take away some of the suspense of the story. Pairings you will have to wait and see I have some out there that no one will expect but hey that's what makes a story good surprises that fit in the storyline. As for Suzaku I may not like him but I have a lot of respect for him. There will be problems but there is a reason. I will have no bashing.

Vitalus: Thank you I'm trying to update fast it will slow down around Chapter 7 because that is when it is going to start drastically differing from the plot. As for keeping in Character Lelouch has changed a little bit but then again I explained why in this chapter so its ok *cheeky grin*

Jarjaxle: Well your first thought was expanded on in this chapter… There will be pairing, I am contemplating Lelouch Harem however it will be done tastefully with emotional attachment to them.

Criticanon: Thank you. I liked the premise and figured not only make the story different but I feel like I should make how the story come about different. I always see the stories where the death of the character sends him back in time.

XT3: Admittedly I have seen one Code Geass time-travel story. However how mine will be different you will have to read and see I can not just come out with it. You don't read a book to know the ending you read to experience the adventure :P However if you see me coming to close to another story tell me. There will be some because I'm going to stay close to canon for the first few chapters but it's good to have someone that will call you out if something you write is horrible.

The Black Pilot: I will try to make this story live up to your expectations. I am changing one thing in Lelouch and you can see what it is in the chapter.


	4. The Preperations begin

Ok before I start I would like to point out that I will be incorporating the lesser used characters. I feel like a lot of very interesting characters are just not included for the most part by other stories, because the authors decide to mainly focus on characters like Kallen, C.C., Suzaku, Lelouch and Euphimia.

Now that that is out of the way on with the story… I do not in anyway shape or form own any part of the Code Geass series.

All to early she felt the sun's rays shining down on her face, grudgingly opening her eyes she sees that the infernal window has the blinds all the way open. Standing next to them with a cheeky smile was Lelouch; the growl that came from C.C. was almost feral. She blinked when all he did was laugh.

Still Chuckling Lelouch went back to his computer "I have already gotten to work, Zero's suit shall be ready soon, I will be getting everything ready for the Black Knights later this evening and Your cheese-kun plushy shall be here tomorrow. I will be leaving you a credit card that can only be used at the local Pizza shop. I will be talking to Sayoku soon and she will know you are here and that you are not to leave the wing is that understood my witch?"

C.C. blinked, shrugged, "You have been busy I see. To get this straight you are getting me my cuddle toy, supplying me with pizza and all without complaining. I feel like there is some part of this deal missing…"

Without looking up Lelouch countered in a stern tone, "Yes Cera, there is. You are to remain in this wing I believe I already explained that. This time I need FOCUS. I can spend time with you in the evening and if you need company that's why I'm talking to Sayoku. Can not have you getting long your much too important my witch."

She would deny it to her last breath but she had never blushed so much before in her life.

LLTCOG

Sayoku was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready when Lelouch stepped inside to talk to her. It struck her in that instant how different he was now then he was yesterday. His body more relaxed not tense like it usually was and his eyes they still had a look of regret with a spark in them. That spark was different now though it used to be anger and frustration, it was much more welcoming and almost seemed to be hope, but she shook her head.

"Master Lelouch, what would you like this morning?" she queried.

"I will be eating with Nunnally this morning, so a simple breakfast would be best. First however I have some important business to discuss with you." Lelouch responded

Taken aback Sayoku put down the frying pan she had just grabbed for the eggs, and faced Lelouch. "Would this important business have anything to do with the young lady you brought back last night?" she enquired with a slight tease in her voice.

Sayoku was shocked at the faint blush that graced Lelouch's cheeks at that point as he scowled, then sighed. "Yes Sayoku, it does. That however is just the tip of the iceberg."

Pulling out a chair and sitting down before he continued, "You might want to sit down this is going to take a while."

As she sat and listened to Lelouch tell her about Shinjuku and what had happened, she was only a little surprised he had always been will-full and angry. There was a smile on his face when he asked her to look after both the girl he had brought back, an ex-prisoner of Clovis', and Nunnally.

Getting up from the chair he stared her right in the eye it felt like he was weighing her soul, "Sayoku I trust you, you have looked after Nunnally and me for many years now. This however is something else, I know of your training before you because our "maid" so I ask you for your help. I can not do this worrying about Nunnally and I know you will keep her safe. So I ask you to keep her safe and not to tell her what is happening."

Sayoku nodded her head as she thought of ways she could help this group that Lelouch was going to lead.

LLTCOG

Suzaku woke to a pain in his chest, sitting up against the headboard rubbing his aching head he took in his surroundings. "_Odd this does not look like a hospital bed, this room looks like a jail cell."_ He thought. As he pushed himself off the bed he heard the door slid open revealing an officer of the Britannian Army.

Jeremiah Gottwald walked into the holding cell. He chuckled darkly as he saw the look on Kururugi's face, "Let us make this short shall we, I want to spend no more time in your presence then I have to dog. You are being blamed for leaking information to terrorists and the murder of Prince Clovis."

As a shocked Suzaku collapsed back onto his bed Jeremiah walked out of the cell.

LLTCOG

Lelouch entered the dining room carrying some of the food Sayoku had finished making there was eggs, sausage, toast and orange juice (which caused him to snicker). Sitting in her wheelchair was Nunnally eyes closed at the head of the table.

"Lelouch is that you? I missed you last night. You have never been out that late before, what happened?" she queried

Lelouch admitted that last night was difficult seeing her when the last thing he knew she had been disintegrated, but it had been over a year since his father erased his mind and he had seen his baby sister. Here she was again talking to him, the relief he felt was almost palpable.

"I may have gone on a trip with Rivalz off campus yesterday and got separate. I had to find my own way back." Lelouch stated with a strained smile. _'Its not a lie it just leaves out details'_ he rationalized.

"Big brother you have to stop going out and playing those games with him. One of these days you are going to get yourself in a terrible mess."

Lelouch winced knowing that exactly what he had done. "You know I'm the older sibling right. You don't really need to be giving me life advice you know?" he teased.

"Well big brother if you're the older sibling shouldn't you be the more mature one." She smiled, knowing her brother's face would look like he had been slapped even if she could not see it.

LLTCOG

Cécile could not stand it anymore. It had been almost twelve hours since she was Kicked out of the military hospital as they drugged and moved Suzaku from the hospital to a cell, under the false charges of murdering Prince Clovis. A crash from somewhere to her left causes her to scowl at Lyold, all he way doing was working on the Lancelot and was totally unperturbed that people were planning to KILL its pilot. It was infuriating the way the man cared for that machine more then anything else in his life.

Looking over at the Lancelot Lyold was trying to fix, it was in pretty bad shape. The left forearm was semi-melted and twisted from where the energy short circuited when a bullet hit the power amplifier, the right leg was completely missing having been blown off by a rocket, its left shoulder Slash Harken was destroyed and cable split and the entire frame was covered in dents and dings.

Yeah, the damage was extensive and the Lancelot was going to be put up for a good two to three weeks but really it was the test run with a pilot that had never been in it before, Cécile was surprised that it was in as good of shape as it was.

Still it was disconcerting that the enemy seemed to know he was coming and how to combat him.

A delicate sigh escaped her lips as she got up to see if she could get Earl Asplund to make an appearance and save their pilot, because if not then the Lancelot was useless anyway.

LLTCOG

Lelouch had spent most of the school day, after having breakfast with Nunnally; in his own little world getting everything he needed ready. He would be leaving tonight to get the warehouse and the transport ready the appointment was already set, his costume would be here by tomorrow, he would be getting his Geass canceling contacts soon and C.C. would have her plushie in a few hours. Now it was approaching lunchtime and his next challenge was approaching.

He watched as Kallen swatted the bee he had used his Geass on out of the sky. As she started cursing how she had to act and Britannia in general He knew he had to make his appearance of else she might get caught.

Dramatically clearing his throat, "Miss Stadfeld, I have been looking for you. I formally request a chance to speak to you."

_'It was rather amusing to see her face flush and pale at the same time, it gives her a cute flustered look.' _Lelouch mused.

Hooking her arm in his he starts walking her towards the clubhouse and whispers to her, "You should be careful where you say things like that. Not many people would be happy to hear our opinions on Britannia. Now come I have a message from the Class President to deliver."

Kallen's mind had been thinking of any way to get out of the mess she had made for herself was completely derailed when she hear Lelouch say "Our opinion."

The second the door had closed she spun and pushed Lelouch up against the door, her question however was cut off at a chuckle and, "Wow Miss Stadfeld I did not know you would be this forward, but I'd gladly be wrong about that."

Using the fact that she was completely gobsmacked he continued, "Now as I was saying Miss Stadfeld, you do to your continual illness are not involved in any school activities. The Principal has decided that that need to change and thus we are adding you to the Student council. Right up those stairs and to your left is the wing we meet and store things in. I am to e giving you your basic introduction, but I'm sure Milly will do a better job then I could when we get to the meeting."

Acting quickly Kallen grabbed his shirt, "Pulling him back so he was close enough for her to whisper, "What did you mean 'our opinion'?" her who face a mask of suspicion.

His face hardened, "Do you know what happened to my sister?" at the shake of Kallens head he continued, "It was a terrorist attack. It killed my mother and left my sister confined to a wheelchair and blind."

Kallen's mind whirled at that, "That doesn't explain why you hate Britannia though, if Area 11 Terrorists did that."

"The Terrorists were Britannian." Was his halting reply as he pulled his arm out of her grip and walked away.

LLTCOG

A distressed Euphemia raced through the military building her sister was currently working at. A pile of papers clutched in her hand as tears fell down her face. Getting to her sister's office she did not even stop as she ran inside desperate for her sister to help her understand.

Cornelia was sitting behind a desk looking over some papers, a noise like a whimper escaped her throat when she saw that they were the same ones that she held in her hand. As the door closed behind her Cornelia looked up sharply with a scowl that faded quickly when she saw the state her little sister was in.

A sigh escaped Cornelia lips knowing that Charles' representative had gotten to her sister before she could warn her. It always stung to see her little sister sad Euphy was always happy and go-lucky, Clovis was the first member of the royal family that had died in many years and it brought back bad memories for both of them.

Wiping away her tears Euphemia stammered out, "They're sending us before the funeral?" choking back a sob before continuing "Did I do something wrong are they sending me a-"

To which Cornelia interrupted "No. This is different. Together we are being sent to fix the problems that exist in Area 11. You through bureaucracy and I will take care of the terrorists."

The indecision that raced across her sister's face worried Cornelia she knew that Euphemia would have to step up soon Charles would expect no less, honesty that's what this mission was probable about.

Euphemia's face settled into a expression that was equal parts worry, determination, hope and trepidation. Knowing a question she thought of everything that Euphy might ask about.

Despite bracing herself for Euphy's question it still brought her up short when her sister said, "When we are there could we try to look for them?"

"You may Euphy, but remember its been seven years… You might not like what you find out."

All Euphemia Vi Britannia did was nod her head as a few fresh tears slid down her beautiful face.

LLTCOG

The student council meeting had gone had been fun. This time the champagne had not spilled all over Kallen and thankfully she did not expect him of being Zero, down side he had to have Sayoku make the faked call so he had not seen her in the shower.

Seeing Shirley had hurt almost as much as seeing Nunnally every time he looked at her he would remember holding her as she died tying to use his Geass on her to get her to live.

Then even harder to see was Nina. She was the scientific genius that had created the F.R.E.I.J.A. warhead that had destroyed a good portion of Tokyo settlement and Nunnally. He had pushed that aside for now not knowing what he was going to do with her.

He mostly ignored Kallen's looks at him throughout the meeting, and was really relieved when he had dinner that night with Nunnally.

After that having gone out and meet with the same guy as last time and getting the transport and warehouse had taken less then an hour. He smiled to himself as he walked to his room with a smile on his face.

In the bed was C.C. cuddling with her Cheesie-kun plush toy, but the bedding on the floor was gone. Going to the closet to get it out he saw a note on top of the blankets. Opening it he read C.C.'s note:

**Thank you for going to get the bedding out Lelouch. I have been going through all the memories I accidentally took from you, today. I feel as if you know me well enough to be able to use your bed. It is not like we have not slept together before. In the morning however we will need to have to talk about what we will do if anyone else remembers and that drive next to your computer full of encrypted files on military secrets.**

A little miffed that she had looked at the drive he had taken from the command center yesterday after downloading as much as he could, he still left the room smiling to himself as he went to take a shower and make a phone call before he gave his witch something else to cuddle with tonight.

LLTCOG

Sitting down on one of those old park benches watching the children play and spend time with there parents, it hurt like someone had taken his heart and twisted it inside of a vice, Rolo mused. V.V. had told him this morning that he had a new mission and would be leaving in two days. He would be able to hitch a ride on the Princesses' air transport to Area 11.

He scowl at the thought of the mission he was given. Killing that was all he was good for to the order.

This time though this time, there was hope. He would really prove himself and maybe then he could be accepted. He had done poorly before but he was better now he knew he was.

He would prove it. All he had to do was find Lelouch Li Britannia and he knew jus where to go to find him, AshfordAcademy. The Ashford family had backed Marianne so that was his best luck for finding the wayward prince.

Slowly making his way back to the Order's sanctum he whispered, "Soon. I will make you proud of me, not just what I can do."

LLTCOG

Kallen had lain in bed thinking about the new enigma in her life, Lelouch Lamperouge, when her phone went off. Hastily grabbing her phone, thinking it is Oghi in need of help, she is greeted by silence on the other end. Then that voice from Shinjuku spoke, "Kallen, I would like you to contact Oghi and the rest of your group and meet me at warehouse B8 at the waterfront tomorrow night."

Flustered at Zero talking to her, "What? Why? Why should we trust you?"

After a laugh, "No nothing like that, more like I am going to prove that you should. Bring any equipment you want except the Knightmares we will get them on over time later."

The click was the only indication Kallen got that the line cutout.

Nix's Warden: For the first part you are incorrect it is not Euphy * cheeky grin* and secondly as for Nina she is an enigma to me I have not decided yet.

MM Browsing: Thank you. I intend to keep it well written.

Findaratu: For Lelouch's pairing Kallen will definitely be there now I it is alone or with other I have not decided yet. As for Suzaku well I agree with you, that is why he will be with someone else in my story.

The Black Ranger: Thank you. As a story I feel that what people needs to be explained more. I believe that after the Ragnarok connection if he had a chance he would have connected with people more at the least so he would not be like his parents.


	5. The first step and a twist or two

Well now everyone please review, those review are like extra batteries they can get us writers that push to get the next chapter up soon.

As per usual… I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe if I did well things would have been very different.

Lelouch revealed in the sensation of waking up with C.C.'s lithe body cuddled up next to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest like her own personal pillow. Lifting his hand off the bed he gentle trailed his finger up and down her spin, trying the while not to wake her.

She shifted ever so slightly arching her back so she was pushing herself into his side, as a noise Lelouch could only describe as a purr emanated from her throat. A smile tugged at the corners of Lelouch's lips as he placed a kiss on C.C. Geass sigil.

Looking over at the time, he sighed. He had to wake her up if they were going to have this "talk". As much as he did not want to disrupt her sleep he knew she would be very cross at him if he didn't.

Stopping in his ministrations he brought his hand up to her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake as he said, "Come on witch you wanted a chance to talk at me you know." The most undignified giggle escaped him when she snuggled in closer to him, 'she really is cute' he mused.

Deciding that he was going to play dirty he pulled her close to him and whispered in a cultured sultry tone, "Come my love if you don't talk to me I will not leave you a card for pizza." His breath caught in his throat as he found himself pinned to the bed with C.C.'s knees holding on his chest and her arms on his shoulders holding him down. The look of umbrage on her face, caused him to dissolve into laughter.

There was a glint of mischief as she growled out, "For that if you want to get sometime this century you will have to give me a kiss Lelouch Vi Britannia." Stifling his laughter Lelouch stretched himself out as far as he could to kiss her, as the door opened.

Milly Ashford's commanding voice cut through the fog that had fallen on Lelouch's mind as she spoke, "Lelouch I need you to get down the clubroom we need to…" Her voice trailed off as she stared dumbstruck at the sight before her. Milly Ashford self proclaimed flirt goddess blushed to the root of her hair and stammered, "I-I'm sorry Lu-Lelouch, I'll just leave you alone this morning." As she slammed the door behind her retreat.

With a sigh C.C. sat back onto Lelouch before giving a squeak and scrambling off. Lelouch sat there a blush he was sure covered his entire body blaring bright red and wanting to bang his head against a wall.

LLTCOG

Shirley was pacing in the meeting room waiting with Rivalz and Nina. Milly went to go get Lelouch, which she had wanted to do. Kallen was on the way and would be at the meeting room in a few minutes. With those two they would have to balance the budget for this year before class today or they would be in for it, something she would not allow on her record.

She whipped around when the door opened but sighed as Kallen stepped into the room and made her way over to a seat. Looking at her Shirley was a little concerned, She knew Kallen was sick a lot but right now she looked tired and drawn out like she did not sleep at all last night.

Those thoughts were shut out of her mind when Milly stumbled into the room blushing hard and giggling like mad.

Rivalz spoke first, "What is so funny madam Pres.?"

Eyes twinkling with mischief, that Shirley knew was bad Milly calmed down enough to answer, "Well everyone let us get to work, Lelouch is preoccupied at present and will not be able to join us."

Confused and annoyed at Lelouch but determined to get the job done correctly and efficiently Shirley snapped to attention, " Ah. Ah. Madam President."

About halfway through the work the door opened and Lelouch walked in calmly like he was not late at all, making her humph at his audacity.

"What would you like me to do Madam President?" he queried as he dropped into the seat across from her. 'Milly's smile at that point would have caused many lesser men to flee at that point' Shirley ruminated. In her coy voice Milly's response made everyone look at Lelouch, "I believe you should start on the outdoor clubs. I am sorry for interrupting you this morning."

Shirley's mind instantly went to all the graphic things Milly may have seen Lelouch doing this morning, that feeling of jealousy that welled up in her every time a girl talked about her Lulu reared up inside her.

Lelouch stiffened before smiling, "There is no need to worry Madam President the conversation you interrupted can just be pushed off till lunch unless you plan to use me as your labor force during that too."

Milly blinking owlishly at that point did nothing to assuage her fears.

LLTCOG

As he rode the train out to where the docks were Lelouch went over everything that had happened today. After the meeting in the student council room Lelouch had quickly cornered Milly and asked her not to mention anything that she saw because it would break Shirley's heart and he considered her one of his closes friends.

Lelouch did not get the chance to talk to C.C. till before dinner. The talk had progress from the fact that he had taken all the information on the Geass Canceller. To what he planned to do if anyone remembered what happened. She had promised to keep everything she now knew about the future from Marianne, if and only if he told her what she meant to him.

Scowling at the words she had chosen, hell she had even said them in the same tone as Kallen had. He had thought hard on his response, "You are a witch." As her face fell he continued, "However you are my witch and I would not want anyone other then you." Her smile at his declaration had made it all worth it.

His dinner with Nunnally had not been any better then he had expected. They had listened to the radio as Suzaku was named the murderer of Prince Clovis. After reassuring his sister that Suzaku would never do that before tucking her in for bed, he had grabbed his costume and left for the warehouses.

He was stirred from his thoughts when the announcements yelled his stop over the loudspeakers. Ducking down the alleys until he got to the back entrance to the ware house he snuck in and got changed before anyone arrived.

LLTCOG

Oghi was the first to the warehouse door his logic was if he was leading everyone into a trap then he should be the only one to be caught. As he approached, the side door swung open leaving the main hangar door closed. Walking carefully into the light he froze in the entrance.

He could not believe what he was seeing there in front of him was a highly advanced transport unit, and standing in front of it was a man dressed in a black suit and cape both trimmed in purple. A full head mask covered his face with some kind of high tech visor.

That same voice from Shinjuku called out when he froze, "Come Kaname Oghi, and bring your men I have an important business proposition for all of you."

With a quick hand signal to Tamaki Oghi walked forward as the rest of the group filed in Tamaki took the space to his left and everyone else hung back, they all were armed and Zero was not so… Well actually Oghi had no idea what to do next so he waited for Zero to say something again it could be worth it to hear the guy out, he just wished Kallen was with them.

Oghi groaned as Tamaki broke the silence, "Why the mask 'Zero' afraid to face us?"

With a chuckle, "Yes I afraid to take my mask off, for two reasons. Both are very complex, one I can only explain the other I will need to provide an example as evidence, this is why I have the security guard here. Come out now Alfred."

Oghi heard most of the guns get leveled as a security walked out of the transport. He was brought up short when the guard spoke it was more like a robot, "Are these the ones Master Zero."

The fear that was starting to form was quickly squashed, "Yes these are the ones they have free rein in this warehouse and no matter what happens you are not to impede their movement." The answering, "Yes Sir" sent chills down Oghi's spine for some reason he can place.

Turning back to them Zero spoke, "That is the second reason I will not remove my mask. I have a power. A power that is the reason for the Empire of Britannia's conquest, for the emperor wants to control who can have this power. It is called Geass. For each person it manifests differently, for the emperor it allows him to modify memories of anyone that meets his gaze even to some degree across a TV. Mine however give me complete control over another person to make them do one thing I tell them but it requires direct eye contact."

Oghi mind was spinning, "So saying you can do that why wear the mask? And what did you tell that guard to do?"

"Both very good questions to the first like I said I can control it but there are those the gift has gotten away from and it is better to be safe, and secondly I told him to follow my command."

The reason for that chill clicked at those words and Oghi's eyes narrowed, "And what have you brought us here for then?"

Oghi could not be sure but it looked like the man sighed. "I have many reasons for bringing you here the first is simple. We have the same goal, you wish to retake Japan and I wish to destroy Britannia. The second is to gain your trust through gifts, I have given you a base where you will be secure and I can contact you if I find something. Lastly though, lastly I have brought you here so we can save Suzaku Kururugi tomorrow, so the Britannians do not use him to destroy the Honorary Britannian System like they plan to."

Processing what that would mean for all the Japanese that had found work in the settlement made Oghi blanche, "What do you want us to do?"

LLTCOG

Kallen thought this idea was crazy but as Oghi said "What other choice do we have?" So here she was driving an imitation version of Prince Clovis' transport with Zero standing on top and the remains of the poison gas container put back together behind him.

Kallen turned on the outdoor feed to see what was going on outside:

"You dare desecrate his highness' transport?" Jeremiah demanded yelling into the microphone so all the people watching could here. "Come out of there!"

The Brittanian flag behind Zero started burning away rapidly revealing the container they had salvaged. "I am…Zero." Was heard across all airwaves this event was being broadcasted on.

"You have some nerve." Jeremiah snarled "Why don't you take off that mask?"

With a flourish Zero pointed behind him and Jeremiah paled drastically, 'The poison gas container! that bastard…he's taken every Britannian here hostage…and he's done it without them knowing it!'

"Do you intend to shoot me?" Zero taunted. "I think you know full well what will happen if you hit this thing behind me."

Jeremiah cursed, but reluctantly lowered his weapon "What are your demands?"

"A simple exchange." Zero replied, "This canister, for Kururugi Suzaku."

"Like hell!" Jeremiah barked, "He's convicted of high treason for murdering a prince, I can't hand him over!"

"That is where you are mistaken, Jeremiah." Zero called out his voice tainted with the hint of a chuckle "It bothers me greatly when others are given the recognition for my actions"

"You mean-?!" Jeremiah repeated, his eyes widening as he grasped what Zero had just admitted. "Indeed." Zero stated staring intently into Jeremiah's eyes "The man who murdered your Precious Prince Clovis…was MYSELF!"

Jeremiah growled, "You, you're nothing but a clown a mad man. Guards take him."

Zero actually chuckled at that one, "I would if I were you, if you do not the world will learn all about Prince Clovis' Project Orange."

Jeremiah sputtered in confusion as Zero continued only at this point having gone off the airwaves, "Oh yes everyone will learn of his follow-up project to what happened at Aries Villa." Jeremiah reared back as if struck at those last two words. As he leaned forward to yell zero slid back the eye section of his mask and commanded, "You will now give us Kururugi and do everything in your power to let us escape."

As Suzaku came about the entire world saw Zero embrace him like a brother before speaking on the air again, "I offer a heartfelt apology for any mistreatment they may have bestowed upon you as they were unable to get to me.

Kallen hightailed it out of there quickly as the sounds of fighting broke out behind them. Zero watched as Jeremiah served his rightful lord again even if it was unknowingly.

LLTCOG

Lelouch sighed, "I am sorry that you feel such a great loyalty to the crown seeing as they have done nothing to deserve it."

Suzaku was still confused but he knew he was not going to join this terrorist even if he did save him, "I prefer to not fight. I will do everything I can to change the system from within."

With a sad smile Lelouch clasped him on the back, "I do understand what you mean. Now then I have one favor to ask of you in return for saving you."

Suzaku frowned not wanting to do whatever Zero wanted but not wanting to be in debt either, "What is it you want me to do?"

"Its simple enough," Lelouch chuckled, "I assume you are going to turn yourself in, when you do that you will be brought to the militaries secure containment area. Very soon Cornelia Li Britannia will be showing up soon I expect she will question you when she does give this letter to her. I ask that you don't read it but feel free to check it for anything dangerous. Its merely some advice I'd like to give her.

Still just as confused as he had been for the last few hours Suzaku walked away from the ghetto and into the settlement, and it had not even been four hours…

LLTCOG

To say that Cornelia was furious was an understatement to the extreme. After having seen the fiasco that happened when the idiots that were standing in for the government tried to parade the Honorary Britannian, which killed her brother, through the streets.

As she stormed out of the airship that had just landed brushing past her knight Guilford, she stopped when she saw people waiting for her as would be normal for a princess' arrival.

Scowling at how they were most definitely going to be heads rolling soon over the problem of the terrorists escaping and these idiots not looking for them. Her practiced eyes easily picked out the man that was in charge at the time.

With quick determined strides she reached him and cut off his attempted introduction with a barked, "What are you and your men doing here, after that abysmal failure earlier? I want to know where that prisoner has gotten to, damn it!"

If she had not been so furious she would have laughed when the man gulped before he responded. "The prisoner gave himself up not even ten minutes ago. We have him in the cell next to the traitor Gottwald."

This brought Cornelia up short, the fact he was captured again was good, the fact the eleven had given himself up to face trial was worrisome_. 'No one would do that unless that did not commit the crime. Did that mean that, that Zero character really did kill Clovis?' _Shaking her head she ordered that she be brought to the prisoner.

LLTCOG

She had thought she had prepared herself for everything that the son of the late Prime Minister Kururugi would say when he saw her, while she was walking to his cell. However when the first words out of his mouth were' "How the hell did he know?" she was brought up short. It did not get better as she heard his tale of Zero and what he wished to do and that he knew that Euphey and her would be here something that had not even been announced in Japan gave her no small amount of trepidation.

Looking at the letter that he had given to her she scowled. It had come back clean after being intensively searched by her military staff, she still had not read it yet. Tearing the wax sealed envelope open she started reading. As she got her way through the letter her blood froze in her veins as the letter dropped from her hands.

**Dear Cornelia Li Britannia,**

**I truly wish I could welcome you to Japan personally Cornelia. Both you and your sister were some of the better members of the Royal Family. I truly hope you do better by the people of Japan then your brother, because it would truly cause me a great deal of distress to harm either of you.**

**I send you this letter for two reasons. First I would like to warn you to keep an eye on your sister, you know how she is about the prejudice views that spew forth from your sick Emperors mouth. It would only give me one more reason to gut that foul man if something ever happened to her because of him.**

**The second reason I send you this letter is more personal Captain of the Guard.**

**WHERE WERE YOU?**

Cornelia stared at the piece of paper, lying innocently on her desk, with a mix of revulsion and terror. Swiping the letter off the desk and tossing it into the paper incinerator, she has in her office for top secret files, she flee for her room truly unable to determine if she was fleeing how much Zero knew about her or if it was the memories that the note had brought up that she was running from.

LLTCOG

Rolo could see Lelouch walking up to the clubhouse as he sat on the porch. A short distance away Lelouch froze upon seeing him, and Rolo could just barely make out him cursing under his breath.

Walking forward arms out his heart felt heavy as Lelouch looked defiant and angry. All it took was a quick use of his Geass, and Lelouch came to in a hug as Rolo whispered, "I'm home brother."

Nix's Warden: No Lelouch can not make people remember what happened with his Geass a total of two people will remember and they all remember from the start. I have said in response to reviews that I'm thinking of making it one but if so it would be a smaller group. Also I have read stories where Lelouch become like a flirty womanizer Sayoko may see him as that but I don't.

Neo-San: Thank you, I hope I can keep you intrigued. Well I guess at this point it is kind of obvious who else remembers but hey… Thanks for that I think my mind was doing subconscious alliteration when I made that mistake .

Citicanon: Well time to go through all my notes and thought sketches and fix that. Thanks for telling me though.

Jarjaxle: No problem, review just get me more energized to write more for you guys so no pressure J And as I told Nix's Warden in response to his review No Euphemia does not have her memories, as for who does well at this point you should know. Yes this may be Harem but please stop chanting it its kind of really creepy…

Klien: Yeah my grammar is horrible I know that is why I'm a science major not an English major, trust me despite having spent most of my childhood with a book in front of me I just have horrible grammar. *This is not an excuse it is as very sad truth, more then a few friends of mine tried to fix my grammar back in high school, you can see how well they did…" As for the name mistakes… Yeah I got nothing started writing Sayoko with "u" at one point in a draft and just didn't realize it. However don't apologize for ranting, I understand how frustrating things can be to people, don't worry about it.

Vitalus: Thank you I do try. Maybe, you never know *evil smirk*. Honestly though "small changes" please its being overhauled completely. :P Also can't you tell I am also, we all need to start somewhere I guess.


	6. Siblings are interesting things

Well I believe that I completely messed with everyone's mind last chapter. I do apologize because over the next few it will not be getting any better for you *shrug*.

However without further adieu let's proceed.

I do not own in any way shape or form anything that resides in the Code Geass Universe.

**Chapter 5**

Lelouch was exhausted it was getting late and he just wanted to go to bed after spending some nice quality time with Nunnally. Looking at the clubhouse he swore under his breath there was Rolo walking towards him. Then the next thing he knew Rolo's arms were wrapped around him and he heard in a tiny voice, "I'm home brother."

Lelouch blinked, his brain processing what was going on as his arms almost acting on their own moved to wrap around the younger boy. Lelouch could not believe his luck that Rolo would remember everything, resting his head on top of the younger boys he murmured, "I'm so sorry Rolo. I was mad but that no excuse for what I said. I will not treat you like my father treated me."

Keeping his arm around Rolo's shoulders he started leading him into the clubhouse. "Rolo lets get inside. This changes a lot of my plans, it might take some work but we will get a place set up for you inside."

As the door closed behind them Lelouch lead his surrogate brother up the stairs to the wing his sister, C.C., him and now Rolo would be sharing. He pushed open the door to his room, "Inside Rolo, after I see Nunnally we will see how we are going to work. OK?"

C.C. was sitting on the bed cocked her head to the side and asked, "I am to assume that Rolo remembers then. This could be potentially dangerous if others remember. They might come for you."

There was a faint smile tugging at Lelouch's lips at his reply, "Relax my witch, we will deal with things as they come. Keep Rolo company I will be back quickly. I'm truly glad you remember Rolo."

LLTCOG

Rolo watched the door close and there was a wave of sadness that even when he died to save Lelouch, Nunnally still meant more to him. He looked around the room, staring long and hard at C.C. who seemed completely unfazed as she held a giant cheesie-kun plushy.

She let out a long drawn out sigh before shaking her head then spoke, "Do you know who I am?" at his nod she continued, "Do you know what I can do?"

At that Rolo spoke, "Your like V.V. you give people powers in return they have to do something that they don't get told."

Rolo was confused when she just shook her head at what he said. "There is much more to Geass then that Rolo. The Contractor touches the mind of the one that receives the power of the kings. That is how I know all that Lelouch experienced and how he felt." She saw his eyes get wide, "Yes that is the true power of Geass to become like me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rolo whispered.

In response C.C. got up of the bed and walked towards him pulling him into a hug, "It is because you needed to know so when I tell you that he will always care for you because to him you are the little brother of Lelouch Lamperouge, you will understand what I know." She held him as she felt tears hit her shoulder, "Now none of that."

Lelouch was shocked when he opened the door and found C.C. holding a crying Rolo. He walked over resting his hand on Rolo's shoulder, "Are you ok Rolo?"

Not removing his head from C.C.'s shoulder Rolo whispered, "I know I could do better I was never good at anything but killing, but you're my brother, and you love them more then me."

Lelouch reeled as Rolo's remark hit him like a slap across the face. C.C. just pulled Rolo closer to her and interjected, "Just because he cares about others does not mean he cares less about you. Your brother has a few problems in that regard. First he cares about too many people even if he tries to act like he does not, it was his way of keeping people safe by pushing them away." That last part was said while she leveled a glare at him almost as if challenging him to challenge the tense she used.

Gently Lelouch pried Rolo from C.C. so that he was looking into Rolo's eyes before he spoke, "You are Rolo Lamperouge and you are my little brother, brave enough to give his life to save me even when I treated you horrible. I ask you forgiveness and the chance to try to be a family again, a real family this time. It might take a couple days but I can probably even get you enrolled at school again, so we can make real memories between us."

The look of awe on Rolo's face marked the serene moment, however C.C.'s voice cut through the happy moment like a pin in the bubble, "Come on. It was like pulling teeth to get you to admit you cared about me let alone that you loved me." As turned around back on the bed and let out a humph, both of the Lamperouge boys laughed and though they could not see it a smile graces C.C.'s face.

LLTCOG

It had been five days since she had arrived in Area 11. Cornelia had taken the day after she arrived off processing what the letter she had been sent said. During that time the young eleven went back to working to Earl Asplund on her brother's experimental Knightmare frame. The thing was she still had one last person to interview, Jeremiah Gottwald. He was a dedicated soldier by all appearances and he had started his career at the same place she had…

Shaking her head she entered his cell. The first thought as she saw him was _'he looks like an emotional wreck, maybe now he will tell us what was said when Zero went off the airways.'_

Jeremiah had looked up when he heard the door open, and had scrambled to his feet when he saw the princess, '_I could tell her. She would understand she was there she knows the shame. She could verify that Zero was lying that no one in the royal family would kill either of Marianne's children.'_

"My men say that you are being less then forthcoming about what happened when Zero showed up. So let's start at the beginning of my problems with what you did. Why did you not have him shot the second he appeared?" Cornelia demanded.

"The canister behind him was filled with an experimental poison gas your brother Prince Clovis had been working on, there were too many Britannian citizens around to risk it going off." Cornelia nodded at his answer already knowing why but he responded honestly anyway. Pushing for the harder question, "What was Project Orange? What did Zero say to you when the link cut out?"

She watched the man exhale then, "I had never heard of Project Orange before Zero mentioned it." at her snort he continued, "What he told me when the link was cut could only be a lie. He said that Project Orange was a project where Prince Clovis was trying to track down Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally and kill them. I would never have been involved in that, you know how it was there you have to believe me." His voice getting more desperate as it went.

Cornelia filed that away for later and asked the last damning question, "Why did you help them escape?"

She watched him fall into himself before he answered, "The only answer is the same one I persecuted General Bartley for, and I don't remember doing any of it… When he told me about the prince and the princess that was the last thing I remembered. They are why I came here you know, I felt like I owed it to Lady Marianne to try and find them…"

Cornelia was pensive as she left the room. Here was another piece to the puzzle, the problem was she did not like the picture it was painting. First Zero killed Clovis, for as he claimed treating the elevens horrible and for trying to kill her half brother and sister. Second He disgraces a man that was there to protect them when they were at the Villa, and saved Kururugi who had been the family that her sibling had been sent to those many years ago. Lastly there was the letter that had called her out about Aries Villa. The only people that were connected to all three of these were Nunnally and Lelouch, and she had a hunch that Zero was Lelouch, the boy had always been willful and after the death of his mother he had become cold and distant to everyone in the royal family except Euphemia and his sister Nunnally.

She shook her head wondering which would be harder confronting Lelouch next or telling her sister that she was to not go looking for Lelouch and Nunnally. The thing was the letter had said he wished to see them so maybe he would not hurt her, still she would not take that chance with her sister. Now just to confront him and she knew just how to make that happen.

LLTCOG

Lelouch lay in bed holding C.C. as she was curled into his side, thinking about everything that had happened in the passed week since Rolo had shown up.

Lelouch had managed to get him into classes and had him staying in the club house, not that anyone knew about that last one other then C.C. and Sayoko. He had seen Nunnally a few times but it seemed to Lelouch that Rolo was hiding from her.

Still it was nice having Rolo around even if it did cut into his already to short amount of free time. As he and C.C. reached out to Rolo, it became more and more apparent the damage done to his psyche. First being a tool was bad but what was worse was how he had been hardened and trained to not "feel emotions" or more accurately repress them. The last couple of days it had looked like Rolo wanted to ask him something but was afraid of the answer, Lelouch had decided not to force it.

The other problem for his sleeping would be resolved soon. As he was working with Oghi into getting the different little terrorist groups in each Ghetto organized and working together he had to keep showing up as Zero, to get them messages and keep tabs on what was going on. He did not get involved personally he let them contact everyone and create their own network. When Oghi had asked why they were doing this, he had first been appalled but then pleased with Zero's answer, "When your enemy has an army, you can not fight in little groups. You must form your own army to combat them. For only with an army will we be able to retake Japan or even accomplish something as simple as save another Ghetto like we did Shinjuku, Cornelia is no Clovis she will destroy any little cell she finds. Only as an united force will the Japanese be able to move forward."

That Wednesday Lelouch got an expected "surprise" Suzaku was there. Using the old gesture they had created during the war he got Suzaku up on the roof and they talked about everything. Suzaku's new job, how Nunnally was doing, the problems Zero was causing, both agreed that terrorism was not the correct way to go about fixing Britannia but Lelouch knew that Suzaku had to much faith in the system to do anything other then work within it.

However this is were Lelouch changed tactics from last time. Last time he had listened to Suzaku and avoided him as people harassed and bullied him. This time however he was with Suzaku constantly and all the time finding out more about his work, who he worked with; Lyold as Suzaku described him was the typical mad scientist, Cécile on the other Suzaku only had good things to say about her. One very important piece of information he had not known last time was that there seemed to be a large amount of friction between the two scientists.

He was stirred from his musings as C.C. trailed a hand down his chest as she purred, "Well if you are not going to sleep we do have almost an hour before you will have to get out of bed to get ready for classes." _'Oh yes' _Lelouch thought _'Life was never this good the first time around.'_

LLTCOG

Rolo was overjoyed and it had only been a week since he got here. Not only were C.C. and Lelouch accepting him but they treated him like family. Lelouch even swore that Rolo would never have to use his Geass as an assassin any more like V.V. had made him. He loved spending time with his big brother Lelouch and had even started enjoying classes again.

He did spend time with C.C. sometimes when Lelouch was out doing things, but as nice as she was she was a little weird. He had seen her holding conversations with herself before. Other times she was so nice treating almost as he always imaged a mother would. Secretly he truly enjoyed those moments, but C.C. could never learn that he was convinced there would be consequences if they knew he enjoyed them. However other times C.C. would joke with him tease him about things it was… well it was odd is what it was. Like the other day he had asked her why she still wore the prisoner restraining outfit she was wearing when big brother found her. She had looked down at it then up at him with a creepy smile and winked before saying, "That's a question that you will have to ask your brother." He still had not asked Lelouch but every time he thought he could do it he would choke.

At this moment his brother was at a student council meeting where they would be introducing Suzaku to the group, so he was alone and going to get a snack. As he was going through the cabinet he froze as the voice of the person he had been avoiding for the last few days spoke from behind him, "Lady C.C. is that you? I missed you at lunch today." Rolo turned around to see Nunnally. He took a minute to look at Lelouch's crippled sister before he spoke, "It is me Rolo, Nunnally but I could go find C.C. if you want." Hoping she said yes so he could leave the room.

His hopes were dashed when her face lit up and a smile formed on her face. "Rolo stay I've never gotten to talk to you, and your always around. I have a few questions for you."

Slowly taking a seat at the table she was at moving the paper cranes she was trying to make out of the way he said ok after realizing she could not see him nod. "Brother Lelouch won't tell me a lot about you. He only said you are here because you need a place to stay and that we would be looking after you sort of like how the Ashford family looked after us. So I guess what I'm saying is can you tell me how you meet my brother?"

Rolo was concerned when her voice stayed happy the entire time she talked but replied with the cover story he and Lelouch had made, "I was an orphan and well I lived anyway I could, Lelouch found me and brought me here saying that no one should ever be alone and that he would make sure I never was again." It was not a lie just not the truth but more importantly every time he said it Rolo got a warm feeling in his chest. Looking at Nunnally he saw a tear trailing down from her, but he could not understand what he had said to upset her.

Getting up to leave he heard Nunnally ask in a small voice, "Can you come here please?"

Here was what he was afraid of she was going to be jealous and tell him to leave. Slowly almost against his will he walked over to her dreading what she would say. As he approached he saw her stiffen then she reached out and pulled him towards her, her arms wrapped around him as she whispered in little more then a sob, "I know my brother loves me but its been seven years since he really opened up to another. Thank you. Thank you so much for helping him."

Rolo didn't know what to say so he wrapped his arms around her in what he thought was a really awkward hug. Only to spring apart when C.C.'s voice spoke, "I'm here Nunnally for tea since I missed lunch but if you want me to come back later so you two can have time…" Rolo saw that smile she always had on when she was teasing him as he bolted from the room completely red faced. Over his shoulder he heard C.C. say, "don't worry Rolo I won't tell Lelouch."

LLTCOG

Suzaku had been enrolled at school for six days now and yet he had only been in school for three of them. Lyold was keeping him busy helping around with the Lancelot's repairs or learning the operation manual backwards and forwards, 'to make sure he never lets the Lancelot get trashed again.' All of that was on top of his homework and schoolwork most of which he was not present for. If Cécile was not helping him with his work he would never have gotten even half as far along in his school if she was not tutoring him and going his work with him. Actually, he thought it was at her insistence that I'm even here today, 'You need to do something with your own age group. You really should join a club, any one of the clubs at your school would be lucky to have you.'

That brought him back to where he was going now. He was on the way to the clubhouse that housed the student council at the behest of what maybe his best friend from his childhood, Lelouch Lamperouge or as he knew Lelouch Vi Britannia. Lelouch surprised him greatly this past week. When He had warned Lelouch away because he did not want Lelouch involved in the hazing he was getting Lelouch stood by him, defended him at times and unfortunately was tormented because of him.

He had talked to Cécile about it the other day, he had had to stay vague as to not let anyone know about Lelouch, she had simple said, 'A friend like that is someone to be treasure for ever, you don't find many people that care that much.' He had noticed that when she had said that she had a faraway look in her eyes. When he asked if she was ok she went back to tutoring him on his math and muttering about machines.

He sighed as he pushed open the door to the clubhouse, and there was Lelouch waiting for him. With a smile Lelouch waved him over to the stairs and led the way up the room, "Come on Suzaku Madam President likes to get everyone working so you need to get a move on so I can introduce you to everyone. Also when are you free for dinner Nunnally would really like to have you over sometime?"

He smiled, he had never seen Lelouch so happy or relaxed, yeah he looked tired but he was more upbeat then he had ever seen. "Yeah. Yeah hold your horses Lelouch, you have no idea how much work they are having me do back at the base these days."

Laughing Lelouch lead Suzaku into a room filled with a bunch of girls and one guy. As they every eye turned to look at them as Lelouch introduced them, "The first person you have to know is our resident blond, her name is Milly Ashford and is our class president." Her look had an almost hungry look to it that bothered Suzaku. "Next to her is the only other guy on the student council His name is Rivalz. He's my accomplice when I decide to do something like skip school for a game of chess against the nobility-." "Which is a horrible habit Lulu, you could do so much better if you applied yourself to our studies and were not out gambling!" As Suzaku blinked in shook both that this girl called Lelouch, Lulu and because Lelouch gambled; Lelouch just continued speaking, "The girl that tries to get me to fix my many faults name is Shirley." One look at her and Suzaku saw that her entire face was a red as the girl next to her's hair. "Next we have Kallen she tends to be absent a lot because of a family illness, but we thoroughly enjoy her company whenever she fells well enough to grace us with it." Suzaku's first impression of her was not the best she had the same standoffish attitude that most of the students did when he was around. "Lastly but certainly not least we have Nina Einstein, student genius." When he saw the girl's look of horror he wanted to sigh but hey he was suppose to try.

It was at that moment a young boy ran into the room, "Lelouch I need to talk to you for a minute please." It was his look of abject horror that bothered Suzaku so much he asked, "Need my help with anything?"

As Lelouch shook his head, the blond girl... Milly said, "Oh yes we do. Now stop worrying about Rolo and get to work on these papers we are planning a big celebration soon and we need these order forms filled out, and as your writing you can tell us why Zero saved you. I mean that embrace you shared seemed almost like one of the things lovers would do." As he sputtered in horror he hear Lelouch leave the room laughing.

LLTCOG

Cornelia sat at the head of the table watching as her advisors walked through her proposed trap for Zero. It was simple in its planning all that there was to it was reenact the attack on Shinjuku Ghetto on another Ghetto, this time Saitama Ghetto would be the target. The attack enacted the same way as the one lead by her brother Clovis would bring Zero out of hiding. The only part of her plan that might be difficult to achieve would be to capture Zero alive.

She had to though if her hunch was true… She did not want to think it but if Zero was Lelouch then she could not kill him even if he did kill Clovis. If nothing else she wanted to know what he knows about what happened at Aries Villa. As the lead investigator she had tried for years but had gotten no where with the case.

LLTCOG

Kallen was bored like she always was when she was home, she hated to call it that. With her father gone leaving her with her step-mom that hated her. She loved what Zero had done to the different resistance groups getting them connected in case of an emergency or to pass important information to those that might find it useful, she did hate the fact she was less involved now though.

She leapt onto her phone when it went off knowing only two people that called her in the evening; Oghi and Zero.

Sure enough Zero's voice crackled across the line, "Kallen."

With a voice that almost spoke of snapping to attention she responded, "Yes Zero?"

"I have already been in touch with Oghi and he will be informing Izumi and readying my plan. However I will need you to meet with them tomorrow rather then show up to school do you understand Kallen?" Zero responded.

"Wait what are we doing? What is going on?" Kallen asked.

"Cornelia has made her move and we are going to meet her. You will be the one to lead the charge that breaks through her encirclement my Red Queen. Now get your rest."

Kallen never heard the click of the line going dead as the phone fell to the floor as fast as the blush rose in her cheeks.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Author's Note: In MY mind I see Rolo as a suppressed child He has been trained to suppress all emotions and to do as V.V. tells him to. With those walls crumbling around him he does not know how to deal with the emotions. Shirley is my example, he was jealous of Lelouch's affection for her. He reacted the only way he knew how, Violence. In my story that will change.

Nix's Warden: Firstly I would like to point out you guessed Euphemia and said, I quotes "not rolo," :P As for the code I have an interesting plan for that *shit eating grin*. The letter, oh yes it was except it was only the start of a plan. Yes he did. You will have to wait and see won't you, so impatient.

Neo-san: Thank you very much I hoped people would enjoy my twist just think a few more chapters *4 I think* and I will be completely off canon, and that's where the real fun begins. Also remember this Lelouch is different people are not just tools to him. Yes well your conspiracy theories may not enough scope to even get close to what is going to happens *devilish smile.* I also have only started my work with the Black Knights. You are welcome for the fast updates. We will never forget, but they will never know ;)

Jarjaxle: Yes Rolo remembers what that means in the long run for Britannia is still up for debate. That army is like 15 people Oghi, Sayoko, Kallen, C.C. and now Rolo… It is really tiny still.

XT3: Like he should have the first time.


	7. Confrontations

Thank you everyone for reading my story, I am also glad so many people see Rolo the same way I do. I apologize but it seems my laptop's Video Chip has decided to die on me, so updates may take a little more time now.

Please everyone though as much as I like the number of visitors I'm getting I would really like it if more people reviewed *puppy dog eyes*.

Now back to the story. Remember I own nothing in the Code Geass universe.

Chapter 6

Suzaku did not want to be awake at seven o'clock in the morning on a Sunday going to the Student council clubhouse. However Lelouch called him last night sounding frantic saying he had just realized something and that he desperately needed to see him. So here he was at the door to the clubhouse still wondering what could possibly have Lelouch so desperate.

No sooner had he knocked on the door then it opened and Lelouch's arm shoot out grabbed him and pulled him inside, "Thank God you're here Suzaku. You have no idea what the problem I realized could do to mine and Nunnally's security. Come on, up to the council room it's the only place I know our conversation will be safe."

Confused but determined not to let his friends down with the secret they trust him with, he followed Lelouch up to the rom before speaking. "Lelouch, I'm know I have some training in the military but I'm just in the engineering department working on an experiment. I don't exactly know what is going on you know."

Lelouch nodded and queried, "Suzaku this is very important, you don't need to tell me anything that you are not allowed to but that experimental knightmare frame you are working on are you the pilot?" Suzaku froze he knew he was not supposed to tell anyone but this seemed really important and well Lelouch was a Prince so he was cleared to know. He saw Lelouch's shoulders relaxed and he bowed his head as he nodded.

Lelouch's eyes looked regretful when he brought his head back up and instantly Suzaku's worry was back full force. "I apologize for what I have to do next Suzaku, I truly wished I would never have to do something like this in my life but my sisters are smart they unlike Clovis would think to ask the last resident of Kururugi Shrine if they knew where we went." Suzaku felt himself pale, if they asked him well it would be his job and maybe his life if he lied, not to mention his honor. About to tell Lelouch because he did not want to get his friends hope up he was cut off, "I know you would tell so I can to the only solution."

Suzaku denied what his brain thought of as his childhood friend reached into the drawer of the desk he was at, there was no way Lelouch brought him here to shoot him. He knew _'Lelouch had become a rather cold person after his mother's death and had become even more so when they carried Nunnally through the remains of Tokyo, but he was still his friend right?_' When he saw the small jewelry box in Lelouch's hands his worry turned to confusion again.

Lelouch then did something totally ridiculous in Suzaku's mind; he stood tall and almost posed as if he was an emperor before he spoke. "Suzaku Kururugi Warrant Officer and Knightmare Pilot of the Imperial Britannian Army I, Lelouch Vi Britannia eleventh son of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia call upon you to present yourself." Suzaku's mind was blank, with no idea what was going on he took a step forward. "I ask you Warrant Officer Kururugi at the Behest of my sister Princess Nunnally that take up the call; to and serve her as her sword and shield in times of trouble, protect her from those that would wish her harm and look out for her best interest in situations that she does not know about. I request you served Princess Nunnally fourth princess of the Holy Britannian Empire as her Knight of Honor." Suzaku felt his jaw drop,_' Lelouch hates his family and what Britannia stood for, but here he was using one of their greatest time honored tradition. Why?'_

"I await your answer Warrant Officer Kururugi." At that Suzaku answered, "I do not believe myself worthy of this position but if it is the Princess' wish, then I will serve her with everything I have." Lelouch seemed to pull himself together and seemed to radiate a regal air, one that brought back sad memories of his father at political functions before his death. "Warrant Officer Kururugi kneel." As He got down on his knee Lelouch pulled a pin out of the box and slowly pinned it to the front of his shirt, it was the standard Honor Knight pin a sword with wings under the grip, but he knew this one was special with its violet pommel and wings the same brown as Nunnally's hair.

At that point with it pinned to his shirt and him Kneeling, Lelouch seemed to collapse into himself and fall back leaning on the table like what he was doing took a lot of energy and in barely more than a whisper spoke, "Thank you Suzaku, thank you for still protecting us."

Suzaku was still staring at the pin but slowly looked up, "I won't be able to wear this will I?" He felt disappointed when Lelouch shook his head but he understood that was why he gave this to him. He would never betray Nunnally or Lelouch and now as Nunnally's sworn Knight only Emperor Charles himself could force him to. At that point it was too late for them anyway.

LLTCOG

Lelouch watched Suzaku leave. As hard as it had been for him to ask for Suzaku's help after what had happened last time he had asked for it, he still had and his heart felt oddly lighter for it.

His musing was cut short by the sound of booted feet walking up behind him turning, he saw Rolo walking towards him with a bag over his shoulder and another being held out for him. Lelouch was a little conflicted about his little brother right now. After the very awkward conversation last night trying to help Rolo through his feeling about Nunnally hugging him, Lelouch swore that all conversations with Rolo about the fairer sex would be done by C.C. for fear that Nunnally's name would come up something that Lelouch could not deal with.

Taking the offered bag Lelouch asked, "So we are off then no good-byes for us?"

Rolo shrugged then said, "C.C. said good-bye to me and then said she already wished you good luck and everything this morning before you went to meet Suzaku and that she could not build upon it now because you would lose your focus."

As Lelouch gave a stiff nod and proceeded out the door rather quickly, Rolo walked after him wondering what it was he said that caused his brother to blush like that…

LLTCOG

Lelouch did not remember it being this easy to get into the Sutherland last time. Though he did regret that he had to kill the pilot this time but they had seen Rolo and he was not taking the chance after that. So here he was sitting in the Sutherland monitoring Cornelia's movements and organizing the rebel's response. He was waiting, last time Cornelia had used the Lancelot to break up the rebels when she looked for the Traitor within her ranks. This time she did not have the Lancelot so knowing her sister this time she would take the field with her legendary Glaston Knights. Then his phone rang and he smiled as he answered, "All the explosives are set big brother. I am on my way out and will be dropping the letter on the way."

"Good work Rolo, you remember my rule right?" Lelouch asked

"Yes, brother I remember. I am not to take any risks." Lelouch suppressed a laugh at the sigh he could hear in the boy's voice, as he hung up.

Now with Rolo gone he could have the resistance group act a little more aggressively seeing as the trap was now set.

It may have been five minutes after Rolo had called in that Lelouch heard Commander Darlton tell all the Sutherlands to fall back as Cornelia and her Glaston Knights took the field.

Exiting the stolen Knightmare frame he grabbed the Rebel Radio for his last set of commands for the battle. "Izumi they have realized that there is a spy and have called all Sutherlands back as expected. You are to move back giving ground to Cornelia to increase the distance between her and her base. Oghi, be ready when they start with the inspection move on the transport and the Knightmares around it. We might not have the numbers to destroy Cornelia but we sure as hell can drive her back to whense she came." He smiled at the cheer that came from the radio at the end or his orders. _'Soon Cornelia, soon I will talk to you but today is not the day. I'm not ready to face you, you are still my sister and I don't want this reunion to begin with violence.'_

LLTCOG

Cornelia was rather annoyed as she eased herself into her Gloucester. Not only was their opponent skilled tactically but she unfortunately had to assume that they had a spy in her ranks with how he knew where all of her forces were.

She lifted her lance as her faithful Glaston Knights moved out. _'It was great to be back on the battlefield it had been too long and she had done too much paperwork since the last time she had been on the battlefield.'_

As they moved forward she heard Darlton over her comm-link, "Your Highness the Sutherlands are moving back all except one I will send you the coordinates now." With a feral grin she angled her Knightmare in that direction already planning her next move,_ 'after they took out that one unit she could send out her Sutherlands again.'_

As they came upon the building the Sutherland was in she saw the body first. The body of one of her pilots was respectfully resting in proper Britannian burial style, except for a letter that was sticking out of the corpse's hand.

"Bart and Andreas I want you to move on that unit. Guilford cover me when I look at that Pilot." Cornelia commanded.

Exiting her Knightmare she quickly made her way over to the body, intent on the letter. She could see that odd red symbol that was on the last letter Zero had sent her through Kururugi and somehow she knew that this letter was for her. As she bent down to pick up the letter an explosion caused her to jerk her head in the direction of the signal they had been receiving in time to see the entire building coming down as two of her Glaston Knights where blasted away their Knightmare frames destroyed.

Quickly grabbing the letter she started running back to her Knightmare only to see the rebel forces moving in on her men. Except for one of them, the obvious leader of the group got passed her distracted and scattered Knights. With its gun leveled at her making way towards her.

As she braced herself she stared at the barrel of the gun waiting for the bullets to come she thought of her sister and hoped that Guilford would take care of Euphemia. In that moment she saw a flash of black and then there was Zero standing his back to her, arms spread standing between her and the advancing Knightmare. It was at that moment an explosion rent the air from behind them and Cornelia knew that her transport was under attack as well.

"Go Cornelia Li Britannia, you have not yet proved yourself an enemy of Japan, an obstacle but not an enemy. Your death would also sadden two people very dear to me."

Cornelia blinked in shock at those words, as the Knightmare that had been coming after her lifted Zero in the air, and that seemed to be some signal because at that they retreated leaving her and Guilford and two of the five Glaston Knights she left with as the only Knightmares left standing.

She couldn't help herself she whispered, "Lelouch…" Zero never turned around though. It was at that moment that it hit her that she had been less than ten feet from her brother's killer and she never even thought to shoot him. She did not know how to feel about that fact.

LLTCOG

Kallen was excited as she pushed her Glasgow forward. She and Tamaki were leading the attack on the Sutherlands that were being inspected. They had all been outside of their Knightmares except for three or four that were watching for men. That had not been nearly enough, Her group may only have had six Knightmares total but they were cutting through the empty Britannian Knightmare frames.

Oghi was taking their other four Knightmares and attacking the engine and power system of the Transport.

Her Slash Harken blasted the arm off a Sutherland that approached her, and used the Knightmare rifle to blast the sensors off of it moving on to the next one.

As she felt the explosion from the transport she heard the cheer from the compatriots as they moved to fall back to Oghi's group.

A smile lite her face when she heard, "Red Queen, Oghi fall back Cornelia and her Knights have been bested, her transport destroyed and the Britannian's are falling back to their Settlement. We have wounded to tend to and destroyed Knightmares to salvage." Zero was ok.

LLTCOG

Zero stood before Izumi with Kallen and Oghi standing off to the side and the rest of the rebels off tending to injured, both rebel and civilian, or out on the battlefield gathering up any useful part of Knightmare or equipment they can and bringing it back to the warehouse for storage.

Right now however Izumi was raging for Zero blocking his kill of the "Witch of Britannia". As Zero saw him coming to the end of the rant he spoke, "Are you finished yet?" Izumi blinked mouth gapping like a fish. "Good now answer this question for me. What would be done if Cornelia was killed? Who would be her replacement?" At the blank stares he got he smirked. "They would send Second Prince Schneizel, the man that has only been bested by his father." He watched the indignant fury drain from Izumi's face like the color from Oghi's.

"Then you understand why that could not be allowed to happen. Now what is the status report?" Zero asked.

Kallen stepped forward, "Our losses were minimal, no deaths but six members injured only one critical the others should be alright within a week or two. We lost two Sutherlands and five Glasgows completely and all of the rest have been damaged. We have found enough materials to fix any damage done and still have more Knightmare parts left over. A good collection of military personal gear has been obtained as well, along with five enemy personnel."

Zero's lips twitched at that. "Well we will have to make them welcome won't we. Find out what you like from them but remember they are human, I am not to hear of abuse of prisoners is that understood?"

The nods he got were somewhat reluctant then he heard Kallen whisper scornfully, "It is better than that Gottwald deserves."

A laugh escapes Zero, "Ah so we have Jeremiah, interesting. I would like to have him brought up to us, but first I would like us to adjourn to my private room." as he waved them into the small transport.

Zero watched as all three of them walked into the transport heading to the back room that Oghi and Izumi used for planning what the four resistance cells in the Ghettos where going to do. When they entered Izumi sat down and stared at Zero as he steepled his hands saying, "Now what do you want us back here for Zero? A little eye contact maybe?" At that Oghi turned to stare at Zero but Kallen gasped and took a step towards Izumi, face red in anger.

Zero chuckled as he grabbed Kallen's shoulder, "As a matter of fact I intend for that first however I will need to put in these." All three of them had turned to stare at him faces filled with anger, worry and for Kallen hurt. He held the contact container so they could see what was inside before continuing. "These contacts are made from the same material the visor to my mask has in it, you can see out my Geass cannot penetrate it."

Turning around so his back was facing them he hit the buttons on the side of the mask so the mask folded into itself, before slowly taking the contacts out of their container and putting them in his eyes. "There is a reason other than my Geass that I hid my face from you, I like young Miss Kōzuki I too am half Britannian." As he turned around Kallen gasped, hand to her heart shock all over her face. While Oghi turned to make sure Kallen was ok Izumi was studying him. Kallen gasped out, "Lelouch? But you're… He's…"

Lelouch nodded, "Why yes Kallen, however the Lelouch you know is no more who I was born then Zero is." He smiled at the confused looks he was getting. "You see when I was young my Family was attacked by Britiannian Terrorist unhappy that my father had married a commoner. My mother was killed and my sister lost the use of her legs and her eyes. My father did nothing to find the killers and instead sent me and my "weakling" sister to Kururugi Shrine here in Japan." Watching everyone Lelouch noted that Kallen looked sympathetic and a flash of anger crossed her face when he said weakling, Oghi looked almost mournful. However it was Izumi that was watching him with an odd look almost like he knew where this was going. "I spent two months there spending time with Suzaku, meeting his little cousin Kaguya and learning from Masters Tohdo and Kirihara. All good must come to an end though, the Britannians invaded." He saw a spark of understanding in Izumi's eyes and his hand dart to his pistol. Lelouch sighed, "I won't be offended if you level that at me after my story but at least let me finish it first Izumi."

Izumi's face blanched as he leveled the gun, "So I am right then?" Lelouch nodded as he replied, "We can't choose who we are born Izumi. We can however decide how to live that life. Now as I was saying seeing as the others are lost."

Oghi blushed when Lelouch said that but Kallen was watching Izumi and his gun dangerously. "My sister, Suzaku and I were lucky we had been out in the forest playing when the bombing started. After the bombing and the attack afterwards Suzaku and I carried my sister from Kururugi Shrine to Ashford Mansion where present day Ashford Academy is, across the ruins of Tokyo. It was the first and last time I was ever glad my sister was blind." Oghi's red face had turned ashen as Kallen blurted, "But you would only have been ten."

It was quiet for almost a minute before Izumi answered, "What happened during the walk?"

Lelouch looked lost in a terrible memory as he spoke in almost whisper, "We walked taking turns carrying my sister as we described the beautiful flowers and wonderful building to her. We saw things that no one should see in their life and never as a child. We learned that it who had ordered the express bombing of Kururugi Shrine, where me and my sister were living, my father." Lelouch watched as Oghi and Kallen finally understood; Oghi looked at him like he could not understand, Kallen was looking at him in horror. Everyone was jarred when Izumi tossed his gun on the table, "So what do you want from us Lelouch Vi Britannia the lost eleventh Prince of Britannia?"

"I wish to help you become independent. I wish to help make my sister Nunnally's dream come true. All I want is a land of peace, unlike my sister I understand that to make peace though there must be a victor." Lelouch stated. They turned as Kallen whispered, "That's why you hate Britannia? What your father did to you?" Lelouch's eyes got hard as he spoke, "I do not hate Britannia. I hate the corruption and filth that had polluted it, destroying any good it stood for. I hate them for allowing my mother to be killed because 'She was not worthy of being the emperor's consort' but most of all I hate them for my father's attempt on my sisters life." Lelouch's voice was almost a hiss at the end.

Again a silence fell only this time broken by Oghi, "So why are you telling us this?"

Lelouch blinked brought up short by the important question, thinking for a moment he replied, "I am telling you for four reasons. Firstly because you have trusted me, I feel with this I show I am putting my trust in you, that way we work as a true partnership. Secondly so that you know both so that it cannot be used to turn us against each other later and because it was truly bothering me to continue to lie to Kallen." At that Kallen blushed but a grin was present on her face. "Third, I understand 'my family'. I may not like it but we are here to throw Britannia out not overthrow them. However if we could get a potential princess who could become Empress on our side then we would have less problems down the road." At that he say two sets of eyes widen and Izumi nod. "Lastly, I understand Britannian politics, two examples to explain. First my sister as a Princess of Britannia is allowed a Knight of Honor in the Britannian Army. As of today Suzaku Kururugi has agreed, he is the one that drives the experimental white Knightmare. The second reason should be getting here soon, Jeremiah Gottwald was a guard at my mother's Villa he watched the gardens where we played as kids. He was sworn to serve my mother and is now sworn to serve me and my sister." Izumi got up and looked hard at Lelouch, "Are you suggesting we let him go?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Not yet but I believe seeing me may make him change his mind about a few things. I have one other thing to bring up before he gets here. We did better today working together then any of us have done separately, I would like to propose that we create one unified force." As the others agreed Kallen asked, "I assume that we are not allowed to talk about this?"

As Lelouch shook his head Izumi got up, "Best put your mask on then I'll go get the prisoner."

Slipping the mask back on over his contacts, Lelouch watched the door open and Izumi walk out. As the door closed Kallen spoke up, "Lelouch are Rolo or Nunnally involved in all this?" He flinched, "Rolo is, Nunnally is not and will never be. However Sayoko is and so is C.C.." Oghi responded in confusion, "Who are those people?" Lelouch sighed as he answered, "Rolo is, well for lack of a proper term my adopted brother. Sayoko is our 'maid' and is actually our guard who is the thirty seventh successor Shinozaki school of martial arts. C.C. is my witch."

The looks of shock on Oghi's face and Kallen's look of confused jealousy almost made him laugh. He was saved though by Izumi walking Jeremiah into the room. When Jeremiah's eyes landed on him he snarled, "I won't tell you anything. I will not fail another of the royal family. Never again I swore I wouldn't."

At that Lelouch walked over looking him in eyes and spoke while removing his mask, "If you don't help me you would be breaking your vow to serve." As the mask came of Jeremiah stumbled backwards into Izumi face pale. "Hello again Jeremiah Gottwald guard of Gardens and tormented of little girls who want someone to play with when their older brother is hiding so he does not get decked out in flowers again." Behind him he heard Kallen giggle.

Jeremiah fell forward onto his knees staring at him he whispered, " I swore to serve the Vi Britannia family, and as such I'm yours to command my lord."

With a smile that reminisced on the happier time Lelouch said, "Come Jeremiah stand and let us talk. No more of this my lord stuff, I never liked it back when I was a young prince and I like it less now."

LLTCOG

In a dark room a good distance away.

A man spoke, "What will we do about this Zero? He seems to have proven himself an accomplished warrior. First Clovis and now defeating Cornelia he truly has done well."

Another man spoke up, "A small sign of our approval, nothing more. The JLF needs our support."

A third cut across, "I believe that this group could use our support more than the JLF could they have struck back against the Britannians where the JLF defends itself only."

They all fell silent as an old voice stated, "We shall send an envoy. When he meets me here I shall decide what we shall do."

He had barely finished before the voice of a young girl, "Oh goody I want to write the letter. I can't wait to see my future husband." This was followed by four sighs.

LLTCOG

Bismarck Waldstien was a very proud and busy man. Planning the invasion of the EU and where the Emperor's Knights of the Round would be was not easy. However when he received a note from the emperor to keep some of his Knights in reserve in case they were needed in Area 11 worried him.

Not only did this show that his highness believed that this Zero character would actually be a problem, but it meant that he did not think his daughter Cornelia would be able to handle it.

With a sigh he started to recreate his plan to assault on the EU without two of his Knights.

He figured Nonette and Lucaino would be able to work with Cornelia and destroy any Terrorist that they needed to.

LLTCOG

Cornelia was a strong woman, she always had been ever since she was very little. She could not remember the last time she cried herself to sleep if she ever had. Yet tonight she found herself huddled in a ball crying as the note she had been left by Zero lay on her dresser like it was laughing at her.

She couldn't believe what the note said or the forensic report next to it said.

**Dear Cornelia,**

** I told you that as long as you did well by the Japanese people we would get along but no. Oh well our first meeting did not go as planned maybe it will go better with your sister.**

**Also I have someone here that wants to tell you something. He is kind of annoyed with you I mean why wouldn't he be. How else would you expect Lelouch and Nunnally to act after you attack the people that protected them from Britannia.**

**(Bloody hand Print)**

**Hello Sister Cornelia as you can tell from the blood sample this is truly your brother Lelouch. Now let us not mince our words. Here you are attacking the people that were there for me when our Uncle murdered my mother. Yes we do have an uncle surprised at what father has kept from us, well there is a lot more.**

**Back on topic though, a ask you to cease this attack on the people of Japan. Think of it as penance for not being there for your younger siblings. As I remember it only one little girl spoke up and she was silenced by her older sister.**

Next to the letter was a forensics report the hand print was Lelouch. Which means that either Zero was holding Lelouch hostage, Zero was Lelouch or Zero and Lelouch are allies. In the end she did not care because there in words she could not refute were the facts that still haunt her to this day. That she had failed the children of her Idol Marianne, she had failed her little brother and sister. She had always thought she could of done something. And there written by her brother was the fact that be thought she could have to, and he blamed her for not doing anything.

000000000000000000000000000

Sha115: Thank you I'm glad you enjoy. As for getting off canon I will always be using Ideas from canon however if you mean storyline it will be too far off the tracks following Narita It will be so far off that you won't really know where it is.

NIX'S WARDEN: Thank you. J I think Lelouch may have forgotten that part of Mao's ability at least about certain things. Yes well I think none of you will expect what will happen *devilish smirk*. I thought I established I'm leaning towards harem for this it is just not positive, right now I'm letting the words flow. As for Rolo well I will just say he will be happy.

Neo-san: Well yes Mao can't attack them but he's Mao. He is way too good die that easily so you will have to wait and see what I do with him. As for Cornelia it will be a very interesting family reunion at this point wouldn't you say.

Vitalus: Thank you very much. Yes it is so nice that they are getting along like a nice big family. Cornelia is sort of his linchpin at this point, more than a few plans focus on her.


	8. Changes aren't always good

Everyone PLEASE READ THIS NOTE : this chapter has character death in it, it is graphic and slightly sickening. It would be shown with **LLTCOG** rather than just the LLTCOG. Thank you.

Thank you for the Reviews I was getting close to having more people follow my story then reviews total… Wait that has not changed .

As for following Canon well here is something for you to think about, why would Cornelia act differently when she has the same information that she had the first time. She does not remember so everything that happens is a surprise or new to her.

So after explaining that I feel we can get back to the story. Remember everyone I do not own any part of the Code Geass Universe.

Chapter 7

Lelouch sat in in the Student council room watching all of them talk about the trip to Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center and Hotel. He was conflicted, he knew it would be dangerous but they all got through it last time. Furthermore if he said anything it would just draw attention to himself.

Lelouch sighed as he resigned himself to doing nothing about what was going to happen. Something that did not go unnoticed by Milly who swung into action, "Well Lelouch if the planning for our trip is boring you why don't you Suzaku and Kallen start planning the next celebration I have thought of."

Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku groaned, but Shirley smirked, "Oh come on Lulu it's the least you can do, seeing as you don't want to come with us. You know we would be happy to have you join us."

Lelouch paused as he saw a mischievous smirk forming on Kallen's face, but put it out of his mind to deal with later. "I am truly sorry but I have activities this weekend that require my attention. Now if you want male companionship over the weekend I would suggest my old friend Suzaku I assure you he will satisfy your needs."

As the room as a whole gawked at him, Lelouch smiled it was nice to be more open with his friends it was something he never knew he missed. Deciding to stick his nose to the grind wheel he sighed, Milly wants to do the world's largest Pizza. He wondered how he could get C.C. there without drawing attention to her...

LLTCOG

Shirley leaned back in her seat and smiled, "I've never left the settlement before and now we are going to the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. It's supposed to be one of the most beautiful places in Area 11."

Milly's grin scared her as Milly asked, "So Shirley it is your first time then? Well to back Lelouch isn't here, you could have had two first times this weekend."

Shirley blush then Grabbed Nina's hand, the train had gone completely dark, as they traveled through a mountain. "Don't worry Nina, its ok. Nothing will happen to us this weekend." Milly said reassuringly.

Nina nodded her head shyly, "I know Madam President, but it is just the idea of elevens being around scares me."

"It's ok Nina once we are at the resort you will forget all your worries." Shirley said with her smile. Milly interjected, "Yeah the only one of us allowed to have any worries is Shirley and that's that some girl will steal her precious Lulu while she's away."

Shirley blushed as she muttered angrily under her breath, "All you think about is sex Madam President one would think you have no idea what it is.

LLTCOG

Nunnally looked up when she heard the door to the sitting room open. She knew those footsteps anywhere, "Big Brother, you know we don't get to spend as much time together as we used to."

That little sentence caused Lelouch to flinch, "I know Nunnally, I truly regret not being able to spend as much time as I used to with you. However I have many other things now that I must allow time for. Even if I wish I could just spend time with you, Rolo and C.C. I cannot."

She smiled at her big brother, _'He likes to hide it away but he truly does care about everyone, even when he does not want to admit it.'_

Lelouch blushed when Nunnally chirped, "Since you mentioned them I want to ask you a few questions about C.C. and Rolo. Big Brother, what exactly is your relationship with C.C.?"

Lelouch stared open mouthed at his sister knowing, 'that it was C.C. that was responsible for this because his darling naïve little sister would never think of something like that.' "What do you mean my relationship between me and C.C., Nunnally?"

Nunnally had an impish smile on her face when she continued, "Well big brother she tells me how you love her and are promised to her and yet you did not tell you little sister a thing. Was I not even considered? I mean I like C.C. even if I have never met someone that goes just by their initials before, but still you could have asked my opinion."

Lelouch stood there arm reach out to grab a snack completely frozen the blush on his face reaching down past his neck. His mouth moving, however try as he might he could not get words to form as he looked at his little sister pouting. A tear traced the side of his face as he his mind went over _'how even a year from now in the original timeline she had never been this playful, it was a testament to how all the little things he was doing now could affect others like he would not expect.' _

Taking a deep breath to try and compose himself he stated, "This like what we have sound never be defined by a man we tend to get things wrong and then the women get mad at us. However if you want to play like that I can to, what is going on between you and Rolo?"

Lelouch's little tease fell short of his desired affects when his sister blushed and stammered, "I well I think he's really nice, but he's really shy and won't say much about himself. He's really smart though brother and he really looks up to you. Well I had C.C. describe him to me and he sounds really cute too."

Lelouch wanted to bang his head against the wall. Lelouch knew that if there was one thing he wanted to do less then explain girls to Rolo, it was talk about the virtues of Rolo to his little sister.

He was awoke from the depressing though of his baby sister growing up and finding a man that in his mind would replace him even if he could not be there for her as much anymore, when Nunnally whispered, "Brother Lelouch, I know it is dangerous and we can't let father know we are here but can we maybe see Sister Euphemia and Sister Cornelia sometime I really miss them."

Lelouch's heart felt like it was breaking at the look on her face as he went over to her and grabbed her hand, "Nunnally, I miss them to and as soon as I can guarantee that they will not tell father you will be the first to know that they are coming to see us. I swear it." The Brilliant smile that graced his sister's face was all the proof he needed that he had made the right decision.

LLTCOG

Suzaku was sitting at his desk in the lab trying to catch up with all of his schoolwork with the help of Miss Cécile. There was no more work that could be done to the Lancelot until they got the pieces that they were missing.

He sighed, and Cécile looked up, "I hope I'm not boring you as I'm helping you get your work done?" she teased. Suzaku shot her back a grin as he responded, "Nothing could be farther from the truth Lady Cécile. It is always more fun to work with you then try working through this by myself."

Looking back down at his math work he did not see the faint blush that colored her cheeks.

The pleasant moment however was ruined when Lloyd came skipping into the room, clapping his hands as he went. Grabbing Cécile and spinning her around he shouted, "He has come through we are going to get the parts within the next few days and we will be completely operational within the week." Letting her go He grabbed Suzaku and did the same to him, "He's even sending some more parts to experiment on that they thought up. Oh happy day. Oh happy day." Then as oddly as he showed up he was gone going down the hallway on the other side of their hangar.

They blinked at each other, than dissolved into laughter.

Calming himself down Suzaku decided to get back to his math. He wanted to be able to finish the entire chapter without Miss Cécile's help to show her that he was learning what she taught him.

After a few minutes a comfortable silence had fallen over them once again. Until, "Hey Suzaku what is that by your foot?" Looking up Suzaku froze; there was Nunnally's Honor pin. He always kept it on him just in case and now Miss Cécile had seen it.

Quickly he grabbed it and shoved it back in his pocket, "Miss Cécile It is nothing and if you do know what it is I repeat kindly that it is nothing and it would be best for everyone if you forgot you saw it, I'm supposed to keep it secret."

He saw Cécile's shoulders slump as she said, "I didn't know the princess had chosen anyone yet." He did not know it but his muttered reply of, "Euphemia hasn't." was heard and the meaning behind it were pondered long after Suzaku went home that night.

LLTCOG

Kallen was having a nervous breakdown, and she had no idea what to do. She sent a silent prayer that Lelouch would get here soon.

The reason she was panicking was on the T.V. screen right in from of her, the JLF had taken control of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. Not only that but they were throwing one person off the top off the Hotel every thirty minutes. Her friends were in there, they were Lelouch's friends too, and they had to do something.

Her anxiety was reaching peak levels when Oghi stuck his head into the room, "Kallen come with me Zero has a plan and he said he would explain to us on the way."

Relief like she had never known coursed through her at that point. Lelouch had come through for them, for her. As she got outside she slowed down for only a moment at the sight of a news truck but pressed on quickly, determined to go to her friends, not for the image of the Black Knights as this would be used for but because she could and they needed her help.

LLTCOG

Cornelia stood next up in the seat of her Knightmare, having not engaged the cockpit yet as she spoke to her Knight Guilford and her General Darlton. "We cannot negotiate with terrorists. It does not matter what they have to use, you know my father's edicts. Which means…"

It was her Knight Guilford steady voice that calmed her, "We still have time to come up with a plan. They don't know that it is Euphemia inside of there or we would have heard of it by now."

"Very well. Darlton I want that underground tunnel taken, I don't care what newfangled contraption those blasted JLF men have down there. Is that understood?" Cornelia ordered.

A quick, "Yes Lady Cornelia." And then he left to do his task as Cornelia and Sir Guilford looked out over the lake at their target.

At the sound of running feet they turned around to see a sentry running forward, "Your Majesty, Zero, he is coming up from behind in a News Van he said he wishes to speak with you."

Nodding as she moved to the entrance of the bridge to block them she wondered at the absurdity of what Zero was doing. Lelouch would never go straight into an enemy camp to try and get to an encircled ally that couldn't win.

Standing tall on the top of the news van, camera's rolling and microphones on in front of him stood Zero. _'He looked more like he was at a press conference then at a hostage situation.'_ She mused.

"Hello Cornelia, it truly is a pleasure seeing you again. I come before you today to offer aid to your situation, we may not work on the same side, however I know that neither of us will stand by and watch as innocent people are threatened." Cornelia's eyes narrowed, not only did he remind her of her brother but the stress he had put on the word situation bothered her it was almost like he knew.

"We humbly ask for permission to pass, to try and achieve what your men can not." There it was a smack in the face to her men, her lips curled into a smile. "If you denounce the JLF for attacking the innocent what of yourself and your men?"

Zero chuckled oh how that infuriated her, "My dear Cornelia, the only attack my men have been in was to save an innocent man from the clutches of the corrupt Britannian government we both know any other skirmishes I have been involved in have been Britannian attacks on the Japanese."

She was shocked that he had turned her words on her so easily, but that became confusion when the cameras and microphones shut down and he leaned towards her and Guilford. "I humble ask your permission to protect and rescue Sub-Viceroy Euphemia from the JLF like I did for you in Saitama."

Cornelia reeled back in shock. How could he know? Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, as she waved him forward. Rationalizing that even if he did turn on them at least all her enemies would be in one place.

LLTCOG

Euphemia had had enough, these horribly cruel men were bullying a young lady threating her with throwing her off the roof all for coming to the defense of her friend that was scared and called them an eleven.

So she stood even as her guard tried to stop her, she shuddered as the terrorists turned their guns on her but still spoke calmly, "I am Euphemia Li Britannia and I demand you cease this violence at once and bring me to your commander so we may talk."

The terrorists looked at one another until one spoke, "We will bring this one to the Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe. The rest of you continue as we were. The Colonel would be most displeased if this did not net as much attention as Zero has."

Euphemia wanted to protest the slaughter of another but the guns at her back pushing her out the door left little room for political negotiations.

**LLTCOG**

Lelouch watched as another person was brought to the edge of the roof and thrown off as they drove towards the hotel finally off the bridge. He knew the body would land close to them but decided to ignore it, it would only anger him. That was before he heard Kallen gasp below him and he looked up.

It was like the entire world slowed down as the body fell. Lelouch could make out every detail of the person falling, but he could not tell if he truly saw it or saw it because he knew them so well. He could see the look of fear and shock on her face and the tears glisten in the light of the setting sun as they trailed behind her. Her orange hair framed her face like fire as she speed towards the ground.

The sound it made when it hit the ground was sickening but even worse was the sight of Shirley's body exploding like a water balloon. Blood and organs splashed everywhere covering the side of the van as it landed feet from them.

Lelouch's mind shut down as a deep all-consuming anger rose up in him. He did not even know he did it, he became the cold heartless monster he had become before he went back in time. _'This was not supposed to happen, he came back to save everyone, Shirley was not supposed to die again!'_ his mind raged.

Before the van even stopped he was off. Removing half his visor he geassed the four guards at the door to follow his every order and follow him. He raced through the building destroying any member of the JLF he came upon silently and quickly making his way to Kusakabe's command room again, leaving saving the hostages and setting the explosives to the rest of his men.

Arriving at the door all too quickly he geassed the men outside the door and had them line up along the hallway with the rest of the men he geassed, their guns aimed to kill each other at the sound of the first gunshot from within.

Moving inside he stared at the scene before him Kusakabe stood with his sword against Euphemia's throat and his four personal guards stood behind him all turned to face him when he entered guns aimed at his chest.

Kusakabe smirked at him as his voice oozed smug pride, "Ah so you're finally here? Do you like our handy-work Zero? I mean the primary resistance force in Japan could not be outdone by someone of your caliber ever if you are skilled."

Lelouch laughed, and it was a cold cruel laugh, one that would send most sane men running. As Euphemia ducked her head as tears fell along her cheek he roared, "What I would like Colonel is for you and your men to die!"

Euphemia looked up startled as the sword came away from her throat. She was just in time to see the sword disappear in the chest of the Colonel as his guards shot themselves. Blood gushed out of the man's chest spraying all over her. She turned to face Zero as blood fell off of her clothes like rain.

Lelouch faced his sister as she was covered in blood and it was like a flood of memories crashed over him. Him losing control of his geass, the massacre of the Japanese and the death of his beloved sister at his own hands. He felt sick, he crumbled to his knees as the memories came, how calculating he had been. The massacre of the JLF he had just created weighed on his mind. Then his salvation from his own mind came, the door opened and Kallen came in and wrapped her arms around him.

He welcomed the embrace, revealing in it as it let him find himself again. To quickly his mind caught up to him, and he stood up. Reaching out his hand to Euphemia he spoke, "Come Princess Euphemia it is time for us to leave. We will be granting you safe passage from this building and back to your sister."

Hesitantly she spoke up, "How am I to believe your words. You come in here and get all of them to kill themselves, you killed my brother. How can I believe you?" her voice getting more frantic as it went.

Lelouch flinched, "As I swore eleven years ago I would protect you, I will."

Euphemia's mind went blank trying to figure out what that meant, as Zero lead her away.

LLTCOG

Oghi stood off to Zero's side as he announced to the world the creation of the Black Knights a force for Justice and protectors of the defenseless whether they are Britannian, Japanese or any creed or color.

His mind was trying to put what he had seen Zero do with what he understood. Kallen had told him what the girl that had died meant to Lelouch. The way he used his Geass though, Oghi shuddered at the thought of being ordered to die. The way he had broken down in that room with Euphemia, it was worrisome.

As Princess Euphemia was escorted onto her raft on camera by Zero. Oghi decided that he was going to have to have a conversation with Lelouch were he showed that Lelouch's trust in him meant he could discuss his personal problems with him, because Lelouch seemed to desperately need help working through something that happened to him.

LLTCOG

It was late but Euphemia was throwing on clothes as she rushed to get to her sister's room. After hours of questioning by her sister, the one thing that had eluded her had finally come to her. Zero's parting words to her, 'As I swore eleven years ago I would protect you, I will.' It had taken forever but she knew what it meant.

As she threw open the door to her sister's bedroom she launched herself at Cornelia as she sobbed. Cornelia had been sitting in bed and seemed to be expecting this just held her and stroked her hair as she cried.

Finally finding her voice Euphemia spoke up somewhere between a whisper and a choked sob, "I know who he is."

Cornelia hand froze, causing a shudder to pass through Euphemia's body. Too afraid to look at her sister she continued, "He said he swore to protect me eleven years ago. That was the year you choose Guilford as your Knight. I loved the ceremony so the next time we were at Aries Villa I made Lelouch become my knight, and he…" Her voice cut out as another sob wracked her body.

Cornelia arms reflexively went back to stroking Euphemia's hair as her mind brought back a distant memory:

_A much younger Euphemia clad in a pretty pink sundress that matched her hair ran after Lelouch. As she did she yelled, "But Lelouch you have to be my Knight, you're the only boy I trust to protect me and that's what sister Cornelia said is most important in a good Knight."_

_Cornelia had stood there laughing lightly with Marianne as Nunnally who was almost three clung to her mother leg._

Euphemia spoke more of a sob then talking, "What do we do if brother Lelouch is Zero Sister?" Cornelia held Euphemia as she cried not having an answer that she would let them see there half sibling again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Sha115: Thank you. Lelouch does care about his family. He cares deeply about Nunnally and Euphemia, and it showed that he cares about Cornelia too when he had the Black Knights try and capture her at Narita rather than kill her.

Neo-san: Yes well Cornelia is human she just tries to hide that fact from the world. Thank you I am really enjoying getting this story moving. As you can see The JLF throwing people off of building has changed their ego had been hurt, now there will be problems. Oh yes Mao will die and what a spectacular death it will be.

Ashbeehani: Thank you, I like making the story make sense. Yes this is the Lelouch that learned from all of his mistakes. But now he has learned another, with him changing things others will to.

BicolorRaptor: They are changing what is going on, the thing is I want the characters to stay the way they were slowing changing as Lelouch affects their lives. Thus Cornelia acted almost the same way because she still had all the information as last time she just now has a hunch that Zero is her brother and thus wants him alive not dead.

Yami Arashi: Thank you. On the update soon I'm trying not only does it get more difficult as it goes along but on top of that the video chip on my laptop burnt out so it will take a little longer for me to get updates up .


	9. Resolutions

Now everyone I apologize for ho long this took but as I said my laptop was having problems leading to the acquiring of a new laptop. Now I'm muddling through the unfortunate existence of Windows 8 until I can fix that...

Thank you everyone that reviewed. I understand that I pissed some people off with what happened, I knew that going in but it was the best choice. I however cannot explain my thought process because it would destroy some of the surprises from later in the story. So for now you must have faith in the writer ;)

Also YEAH for flashbacks. Hint _LLTCOG _means that sequence is a flashback.

Now, on with the story. Remember kiddies I do not own any part of the Code Geass Universe.

Chapter 8

"It has been a week since that fateful day that had torn young Shirley from us. Her joy and exuberance had touched all of us present here today in some way."

Lelouch sat in his chair as the preacher spoke words that had no real meaning coming from a man who had never meet the woman he was exalting that she was dead.

He felt like he should be crying, sitting here with Kallen, Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Nunnally and Rolo as the preacher droned on and on. He thought he would at least shed a tear here, but he could not.

And now they were at the hardest part. Lelouch stood transfixed as strange men he had never meet before lowered Shirley into the ground. He walked forward as though he was in a trance when they backed away from the hole that had swallowed up Shirley. As people started throwing in flowers he watched the rose he picked rest fall onto the casket. The black petals trimmed with a rich red that set in on fire like Shirley's hair used to do to her head.

He hated it, how everything was reminding him of Shirley. Even the weather was conspiring against them with its beautiful sky with light fluffy clouds that had the same bounce feel to them as Shirley's personality light, bouncy, kind-hearted and enthusiastic.

As he stood there he left a hand lightly touch his arm. He turned coming to face Milly; her face marred by sorrow, tears in her eyes, makeup running down her cheeks and a reassuring smile a child could tell was forced.

He touched her hand with his thankful for the support she was giving. "Lelouch don't do this." Lelouch looked at her sharply wondering what she was thinking. Milly's eyes bored right into him as she spoke, "I have not forgotten the day you showed up on my families doorstep, back then you were filled with so much hate. You always seemed detached, that look is the same one you have on your face now."

_LLTCOG_

A young eleven year old Milly sat in her favorite seat as her father walked into the lounge, with him was that boy she had seen frequently today. Curious about who this boy was that made it so important that she be dressed up and her Father formally requesting her presence, so she sat stiffly in her chair looking at the scowling boy.

As her father spoke she kept her eyes on the boy, he looked about her age but his eyes scared her. "Darling I called you here today to introduce you to this young boy. For now our family will be playing host to him and his younger sister. This is Lelouch Vi Britannia." Her eyes widened comically at that but she caught the boy scowl fiercer at that statement. "I would like you to get acquainted with him; he does not know many his own age. I would also like to impress on you that this is a secret of the up most importance no one is to know who he is. Am I understood?"

As she vigorously nodded her head, she watched her father leave the room leaving her with the angry young boy.

Before she could speak be broke the silence, his voice sounded ragged like he had used it too much lately. "My sister is both blind and crippled. I regret to inform you that I will not be the best of companion because I will have to take care of her." His voice held no trace of resentment of that Milly was sure but what it did hold she had no idea she had never heard anyone talk like that.

Finally she asked him the question that she wanted to know, "Why are you here?" She flinched at the look he gave her. It was filled with loathing and hatred, "Because my sister is no longer wanted by my family, and I refused to leave her." She nodded not because she understood but out of fear she whispered, "What are you going to do?"

His eyes unfocused for a moment before he spoke much calmer, "My sister always wanted a world of peace, even after the attack that left her crippled and blind she still does not want any violence. I would do anything to give her that world."

Milly blushed, it sounded so romantic to her, but the steely look in his eyes still sent shivers down her spine. "Aren't we a little young to change the world?" she asked. The first true sign that there was more to this boy then hate showed itself to her, he blinked and looked at her in confusion. It was at that point Milly decided she wanted to be friends with this boy if for no other reason than the face he made when confused was cute.

LLTCOG

A strained smile slid across Lelouch's face at his first memory of meeting Milly. She was always so annoying back then taking pleasure in teasing him and getting him to blush. Actually she still tried to get him to blush just now it did not annoy him anymore, he could not remember when that happened or what it meant.

Looking at Milly's sad and worried face he stopped for a moment. Here was Milly the girl that was only a little older than him. She had been a close friend and confident since he found himself having to ask her family for help, and that meant he could not just brush her off that would be unhelpful for his own mental health he chided himself. As his mind went back to a talk he had a few days ago.

_LLTCOG_

Lelouch strode towards the planning room in is mask, raging that Oghi and Izumi would call him here after only two days. Only two days since Shirley had died right in front of him for the second time.

He shuttered at the memory as he pushed open the door. There at the table were Oghi and Izumi both looked worried and tense. As he closed the door he saw Izumi's eyes flick to Oghi, Realizing who had called him here, his eyes narrowed as he locked the door and slid off his mask. When he turned back around Izumi looked resigned but Oghi he looked resilient like he was daring Lelouch to say he did not need to be here.

"What do you need me for?" Lelouch's voice was as cold as an arctic wind as he spoke. Again Izumi's eyes flicked to Oghi. Then Oghi spoke, "We called you here not because we needed you here but because you need someone and as much as you 'family' might help **we** wish to make sure you know we are here for you too, just like we are here for Kallen." Izumi flinched at the word 'we' but Lelouch overlooked it staring hard at Oghi.

"Who says I need your help?" eyes hard as he stared at Oghi. With a courage that was Oghi he spoke, "No one said you did. Your actions show you need someone not to cry on but to talk to. I felt you would do better talking to us rather than hiding what your feeling away."

Lelouch slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, "You called me here for this?! I could kill you for taking me away from them, I need to be there. I need to make sure they are ok." His voice slightly hysteric at the end.

Oghi flinched as he spoke quietly, "You don't need to do everything yourself you know, others can help you. Even if you do blocking all your emotions off won't fix your problem. We just want you to talk to us, maybe we can help you. You aren't the only one that has lost people important to them."

Lelouch slumped into his seat all fight leaving him at those words as Izumi walked out the door, and that started the first of his therapy sessions with Oghi.

They talked about almost everything; what he had used his Geass to do, how he felt about what happened at Aries Villa, his walk through Tokyo after the invasion, the hotel incident, the people he was close to and his biological family. The only thing Lelouch never brought up was the first time he tried this never even referring to it. Oghi was kind, patient and helpful with helping him work through his emotions about everything. Some of which had never been worked through for years just felt and accepted then filed away.

LLTCOG

"Milly, I… I promise that I won't block everyone out like I did last time. I… it hurts though; it's like everything all over again. I wasn't there and terrorists got to someone I care about its like Aries Villa all over." Lelouch finish as almost a whisper.

Milly's response however was cut off as Rivalz strode over and spun her around saying, "Madam Pres. I know I might not be much but I love you and if I need to I will prove I love you over and over again. With what happened though I just have to show you before anything happened." As Rivalz pulled Milly into a heated kiss, Lelouch stumbled back.

His gut clenched painfully as memories of the first time Shirley died dancing in his mind mocking what Rivalz said with the last words she said before she died.

_LLTCOG_

He was kneeling on a hard floor cradling Shirley's body in his hands as his geass failed him. Shirley would not live and he could not change it, but as he held her she spoke, "So is that okay then Lulu? And as I'm reborn, I'll fall in love with you over and over I'll keep falling in love with..."

LLTCOG

Lelouch stumbled over to a tree near where they had been standing and leaned back against it. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps as he tried to block out Rivalz and Milly. He was focusing on the crowd and what everyone was saying until he heard something that made him pause.

Over to his left he heard Nina, "I can't believe they didn't catch him he was right there. He's just as bad as the JLF all the elevens are." Then Kallen's voice cut her off a touch of frustration in it as she spoke, "What about Suzaku? He's not a bloodthirsty monster."

Looking over at them Lelouch stared, Nina's face was messed up into an ugly grimace. When she spoke it came out as a hiss, "You would defend that filth after what they did to Shirley?"

Kallen's face reddened as she spoke, "I would never condone an act of terrorism. I just said that not all elevens are terrorists, and that we need to focus on stopping those that are." Eyes blazing with some sort of panicked frenzy Nina turned as she stormed away muttering, "It would be better to destroy them all, would never have to worry about them then now would we. I know I can. When I finish it they won't be a problem no they won't."

Like a strike of lightning Lelouch remembered Nina's answer to the problem.

_LLTCOG_

Lelouch sat in the Shinkirō watching as the F.R.E.J.A.I. missile left Suzaku's gun and shot past him connecting with the Britannian consulate in Japan. He sat there as Sir Guilford gave his life to save him dying as he pushed Lelouch out of the blast thinking he was Cornelia. He raged as his precious sister was killed in the explosion caused by Suzaku using Nina's weapon.

LLTCOG

While Lelouch was thinking about that Kallen was thinking about how she could stop and destroy these terrorists. She was thinking about the recent supply shipment that they had gotten the other day.

_LLTCOG_

Kallen stared at all the Knightmares that had come in from Koyoto house; the shipment had composed of 15 Glasgow models and 20 of their own Burias. On top of that was a special model that she was staring at right now, the Guren Mk-II. It was a customized Knightmare and was in the experimental stages of operation and it was theirs.

She smiled when Lelouch walked over to her in his Zero outfit. "It is beautiful isn't it? It was created by one of the best minds on the planet, an Indian Scientist by the name of Rakshata."

Kallen could only nod her head as she whispered reverently, "Yeah. You can do wonders in this."

Kallen was confused when Lelouch's Zero mask shook from side to side before he spoke, "I could only be at best marginally important in this. You however could work wonders." When she started to protest he held up his hand, "You are our best pilot Kallen. The Guren is yours"

He had walked away after he had thrown her the keys.

LLTCOG

As Nina stormed away Lelouch felt someone walk up behind him. Turning he saw Suzaku standing there and he looked strained. Confused Lelouch just stared as Suzaku put his hand on his shoulder. Looking him in the eye Suzaku spoke in a whisper, "It was sixteen days ago that I made a promise to you, I did not really understand what I had agreed to then but now I do. It could have easily been you if you had gone on that trip. I swore to protect her, I want to promise you Lelouch my childhood friend that I will look after her safety no matter what happens, not because of who you two were born but for who you are."

He felt a tear slip down his face at that as he pulled his oldest friend into a tight hug. His voice chocked with emotion he spoke, "You have no idea how much that means to me. What she means to me. Thank you Suzaku Kururugi. I am glad you are my friend too."

LLTCOG

Not far away from the older group stood Rolo holding the push grips for Nunnally's wheelchair. He did not like crowds but crowds of crying people, they unnerved him. Nunnally had noticed and asked him to push her a little bit away so people would not see her cry, he knew she was doing it so he would not be in the crowd but also would not be alone.

He had been around death for so long that he could not understand why everyone was so worked up. So as he stood there he was musing, _'Her family he could understand if Lelouch died… His mind trailed off remembering that even though he saw Lelouch as a brother he was not. Is that why everyone was sad they saw her as family?' _Deciding he needed to ask someone, he asked Nunnally, "Nunnally what did Shirley mean to Lelouch?"

Nunnally was silent and Rolo thought she thought he was stupid for asking such a question but then, "They had known each other for many years and could rely on each other. Shirley also loved big brother dearly and I think that somewhere inside Big brother loved her too. First and foremost though they were very close friends."

Rolo thought back to a conversation he had the morning after Shirley had died.

_LLTCOG_

Rolo was sitting at the kitchen table picking at his pancakes worrying about last night when he saw C.C. walk in. She looked like she had not slept at all last night. Mustering his courage he asked, "Is brother going to be ok?"

C.C. sat down heavily on a chair that was open and grabbed an apple before answering, "It will take a while but Lelouch will be fine. It is going to be very hard for him to deal with this again."

Rolo flinched before saying quietly, "Brothers not mad at me is he? He pushed past me and would speak to me last night."

C.C. eyes got softer when they looked at him. "Lelouch is not mad at you Rolo. He's… Well he need some time to think. He lost someone he really cared about and it was someone that he had hoped he would be able to save this time around."

Rolo nodded not really understanding everything but getting that; big brother was not mad at him, big brother was going to be ok but it would take time and that big brother really cared about Shirley. Even if he did not really understand that last one, he knew everything he needed to know.

LLTCOG

Not realizing that he had spoken aloud Rolo muttered, "I wish I cared had a friend like Shirley was to big brother."

He was shocked when Nunnally reached back and grabbed his hand saying, "I could be that friend if you want me to?"

The both of them were looking out over the cemetery and blushing so red it rivaled Kallen's hair. All Rolo could manage was a gulp before in a shaky voice he said, "I'd like that."

LLTCOG

Jeremiah took a deep breath, than with gulp hit the head of the eleven that was bringing them their meal with the sides of both fists. As he crumpled to the ground Jeremiah grabbed the eleven Jeremiah steadied him setting him down quietly and began searching him for his keys. Lifting off the body like a starving man would grab Manna from heaven.

Moving swiftly he started unlocking the doors of the other Britannian prisoners.

Using every ounce of training they ever had Jeremiah led the prisoners from the hideout in Shinjuku Ghetto avoiding all the terrorists along the way as they made their way back to the settlement and her majesty's side. He had quite the report to make and he had no idea how Cornelia would take it.

LLTCOG

It was the day after Shirley's funeral and Kallen was worried the news she had to tell Lelouch would be problematic. Taking a moment to center herself she knocked on the door to Lelouch and Nunnally's wing of the club house. The minute she spent waiting for a response was agonizing to her, but not as agonizing as when a girl with green hair and wearing what seemed to be nothing but one of Lelouch's shirts opened the door.

Her brain successfully derailed, the girl spoke up, "Come in Kallen. Lelouch would welcome seeing you, but I expect you are here to discuss business." when Kallen just stood there she press, "Well come in then don't stand in the door all day."

Cautiously walking inside Kallen took the time to look around. Inside of this wing looked different then the rest of the clubhouse, more modest and mellow but had a distinctly home like feel to it. It was relaxing she found, she turned to the girl, "I have important news for Lelouch."

The girl smirked at her as she beckoned Kallen forward. Kallen followed her along the hall passing a few closed doors until she came to one open one where she could see inside as she walked by.

Sitting at a table was Sayoko teaching Rolo how to fold origami to the amusement of Nunnally. They looked so happy, she understood why Lelouch would not be in that room as much as he cared about them. The girl came to a stop in front of a door and walked right in so Kallen followed. She blushed and turned her head as Lelouch pulling a dripping wet towel back around himself as the girl before her said, "I told you that you should have gotten up hours ago. Just because its the weekend does not mean you can have a lie-in till noon, you know."

Lelouch stared hard at the girl as he grabbed clothes and headed for the bathroom hissing, "This is not over C.C." as he slammed the door shut. Then it clicked for Kallen, this was C.C., Lelouch's witch. Taking another look at her she noticed that C.C. had a large grin on her face, "Looks good doesn't he." She sputtered worse then Lelouch had when C.C. said that. She was saved from responding when Rolo ran into the room, he took one look at C.C. and scowled, "You shouldn't tease big brother so much." C.C.'s grin morphed into a pout as she spoke, "Oh fine I'll behave. Now run along back to Nunnally."

She was dumbstruck when the shy and reserved Rolo stuck his tongue at C.C. as he walked out the door.

As one door closed the door to the bathroom open and Lelouch walked out dressed this time. Kicking herself for missed chances she walked forward, "I have two very important reports from Oghi. The first is that Jeremiah has escaped taking all of the Britannian prisoners with him." Lelouch eyes widened a bit at that, "I am to assume we have evacuated that hideout then and have completely moved into the warehouse at the main base of operations?" She nodded before hesitating a moment, then reached into her bag. As she pulled out a little zip lock bag with a piece of paper inside she handed it to him, "This is from Kyoto house, Oghi said he would like to know why it had to be sealed in a plastic bag, if you know. He feels its a funny story."

Lelouch took the baggie and opened it taking a smell. Kallen could not understand why she was about four feet away and she could already smell the perfume on the letter from there.

Looking back up Lelouch spoke, "Do you know any of the members of Kyoto house?" She shook her head, those were secret no one really knew them. Lelouch with a small smile on his face looked out the window as he continued, "I meet everyone that would be a part of Kyoto house at my time at Kururugi Shrine, one of the members is a young girl who I would assume sent the letter. My guess is that she has a crush on Zero. I will have to have Oghi come to this meeting having her meet Zero will entertain him for a while."

Kallen could not understand not only did Lelouch know who was part of Kyoto house but he also knew them personally this would be a major help for the Black Knights. Lelouch looked back at her then, "We will have to take precautions now, the only person Jeremiah saw without a mask of visor on was me but its to risky to chance that he might say something useful to Cornelia."

LLTCOG

Jeremiah looked across the interrogation table at Princess Cornelia and Sir Guilford, thinking that this was much like the time when they first showed up here. He had not said anything yet, claiming that what he knew could only be told to the Princess and then she could decide. They had been here sitting silently for almost a half hour finally Cornelia looked up from the reports from the other prisoners and spoke, "They treated all of you well." He nodded. "All of the report agree on that they all also agree that the first night you were taken away for an hour or two then brought back to your cell. Is this true?"

Jeremiah bowed his head, "Yes your majesty." Cornelia eyes narrowed, "What did you tell him to get such good treatment?"

Taking a look at those opposite him seeing anger and worry he shook his head as he spoke, "I told him nothing about the Britannian forces our plans, he did not wish to know anything about those. He wished to know more personal things like what happened to me after Kururgi's escape and if your Majesty and your sister Princess Euphemia were happy." His voice was nothing more then a whisper at the end, but it was enough for Cornelia to slump back in her seat.

Cornelia stared hard at him as Guilford looked perplexed, "Why did he ask you this former Margrave Jeremiah?" Jeremiah shook his head, "I don't know your majesty. I could not think of any use for any of it but after he sent me back to my cell, and I didn't see him again."

Cornelia nodded and signaled for her Knight to follow her, stopping at the door she said, "I will have someone come in shortly to brief you on current plans. We will need all of Britannia's available Knightmare Pilots soon."

LLTCOG

That night a man stood next to an older woman on the shore of a beach looking north, "I will be back soon mother I promise. It may be our greatest chance to maintain our freedom. If nothing else I must try." As the older woman hugged him crying freely as the stars shown above them.

LLTCOG

Oghi put down his hands after typing up different plans in case of a security breach now that Jeremiah had gotten away. If had not been for Kallen's testimony that Lelouch had been surprised that Jeremiah had escaped he probable would have blamed the kid but with even Lelouch not knowing it was troubling. So both Izumi and him had spent all morning creating different responses to different actions that Britannia might make against them.

As he reached for his cup of coffee his phone went off. Seeing that Lelouch was calling he answered, "Yes Zero?" Oghi could hear the tint of hope in Lelouch's voice as he answered, "Oghi I would like both you and Izumi to take a break. I will be arriving tonight and we have something very important to plan, I need you both well rested for it."

Oghi was relieved in a way by that answer and was about to tell Lelouch they would see him this evening when the door burst open and Tamaki rushed in. Expecting the worst Oghi was about to tell Zero they had been found when Tamaki blurted out, "You have to read this report Oghi, its about a huge Britannian attack planned on the JLF." Oghi was stunned but even more so when Lelouch spoke up over the phone, "Well I see you have been informed. I will see you this evening then."

Oghi stared at the phone as the clicked sounded. Miles away Lelouch sat with his phone in his hand staring at the orange in his other hand. It had shown up this morning on his doorstep with a data drive detailing plans for Cornelia's invasion of the Narita Mountains. Lelouch stared at the orange hoping it meant that Jeremiah was on his side, it could not tell anymore not after he escaped without any warning.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

NIX'S WARDEN: Yes Shirley died. Many things that cannot be explained yet, but mostly because she was the only one that fit all my criteria. No he has not Lelouch just learned a very important lesson.

BicolorRaptor: Well I've never heard of that one but was never very into Avatar, as I'm guessing it is based on. Thank you.

Sha115: Thank you so much for understanding at least one of my reasons. I'm trying to keep in context "It is all made up" but have it be as realistic as possible.

Criticanon: No I'm not petty enough to kill someone to show I was diverging from canon. The death was to show that all changes in time are not good and you can't plan for people reacting the same way when you change what they are reacting to. As to why Shirley I cannot tell you. People finding out about Lelouch though that's interesting and you're the only one to bring it up. I again cannot explain everything but I can say this, the suit will always be necessary because it is a symbol to hope and freedom for the people.

Ashbeehani: Yes her death is permanent. However this may not be the last time we see her… However yes her death has a drastic effect on the story, in more ways than you know.

Neo-san: Kusakabe was not acting with the JLF, Lelouch knows that. As you can see that's one of the main problems he has no one he can turn his anger on and still be honest with himself. Actually we have a few more chapters before shit hits the fan. That won't truly happen till after Cornelia and Euphemia meet their sibling again.

Jarjaxle: Feel free to rant its ok. Just remember as I am willing to take whatever you say I hope you are willing to take any response I give, because I will cut any complaint that is not thought out to shreds with logic. Now, yes people know what is going on, or at least know some of what is going on. Honestly it is even more than you think it is as you can see. Aren't flashbacks fun. I will apologize in advance others will die throughout the story, I cannot guarantee that they would not and I would not want to because I only have a vague idea what I want fleshing it out with details is what makes writing fun.

Anon: Thank you, truly I'm not happy Shirley died but it is for the greater good of my story *Twinkling eyes*


	10. Mountain of problems

To start with I wish to say one thing. You will notice I start taking large amounts of creating license at this point. This is because there is a whole world and we only meet people from Britannia, Japan, China and Rakshata from India. I feel more people should have been involved so I will be starting with that at this point. Which brings me to the second point of this there is a poll on my profile that I would like people to take vote in, responses would greatly improve your reading experience.

Yes I understand I bothered a lot of you when Shirley died but that's no reason to not review. Please read and review responsible.

Now on with the story. I trained a parrot to do this...

Parrot: The writer does not own any part of the Code Geass universe.

Chapter 9

Lelouch smiled it was the first time since the funeral that they all had had dinner together; C.C., Rolo, Nunnally and him. The thing was something was bothering him like a tickle at the back of his mind that something was missing. Shaking his head to clear it of that thought he looked at them all. C.C. was having a whispered conversation with Nunnally as she spooned mashed potatoes onto her own plate. Rolo was gnawing on a particularly juice piece of steak.

Then Sayoko walked in holding the desserts a nice apple pie with whip cream, and Lelouch realized what he had known been thinking about earlier. Putting down his utensils he stood up quickly. Everyone turned and watched him as he grabbed another chair and brought it over to the table then held it out. Nunnally was smiling before he spoke, "Sayoko, you have watched over me and my sister for seven years now helping us when we needed it and being there when we needed you. This is late in coming but please join us if anyone deserves to its you."

Sayoko slid into the seat he had offered her with a small smile, "Thank you master Lelouch, there is no need for praise though I have only done my duty to you and Lady Nunnally."

Lelouch held up his hand, "That is more then enough reason that we should have done this before now. This will be your seat for all family dinners from now on."

At that he walked back over to his seat looking at everyone's face Rolo looked inquisitive, Nunnally had a wide smile on her face and Sayoko looked a little flustered but in a good was. However C.C.'s face made him pause, it looked almost hungry and it took a few moments to place why that was, she had once been a horrible treated slave and though they treated Sayoko well as a servant it was not well. Lelouch had done what she had wanted done to her, still the look had him wondering what she was planning for later.

Rolo had a scowl on his face as he whined, "C.C. I don't like it when you look at Lelouch like that, its creepy." his faced shifted to a smile when Nunnally giggled. That only lasted till C.C. returned fire, "Its not my fault that you and Nunnally are to little for her to look at you like that."

Sayoko chuckled and C.C. smirked as Rolo looked stricken and Nunnally blushed but both started laughing heartily when they saw how ashen Lelouch's face had gone. When the women were collecting themselves Rolo blurted, "Don't listen to her big brother I don't think like that honest." the desperation in his voice sent C.C. into another round of laughter. Lelouch took a deep breath and spoke even if his voice sounded a little strained, "Don't worry Rolo I know C.C. is just teasing."

After everything calmed down everyone went back to eating, talking resumed with light teasing but everyone was focused on the food again. Waving Sayoko back down when she went to bring their dishes to the kitchen after the finished dinner Lelouch cut slices of apple pie for everyone.

It was when everyone was enjoying dessert that Nunally spoke up, "Big Brother? I know it is for our safety we do not but could we maybe see Sister Euphemia and Sister Cornelia. I miss them?" Lelouch froze at the look of hope on his sister's face. Looking down as C.C. grabbed then up as he meet C.C.'s eyes he spoke, "I cannot make any promises Nunnally but I will try to find out if we can Nunnally."

As Nunnally smiled and talked about how wonderful it would be having them over Lelouch heard Rolo mutter in that voice he had used when he thought someone was going to take Lelouch, "They will have to get past me to take her." Lelouch did not know if he should be relieved or worried by that statement.

LLTCOG

Kallen jolted awake drenched in a cold sweat. It was almost routine by now, she always seemed to have that nightmare the night before an operation.

Kicking her sheets off of herself she got out of bed and wrapped a bathrobe around of herself as she made her was down into the kitchen. A nice cool glass of water would do her wonders right now.

As she made her way downstairs she thought of the battle tomorrow. They would be riding both to save the JLF and to defeat Cornelia. There was a snag to this though, yes she knew it was not sanctioned by the JLF but to her they were still responsible for Shirley's death. She had liked the girl, she had been nice and caring, Kallen was even frustrated with herself for having resented Shirley for her relationship with Lelouch.

She stopped with the glass midway to her mouth realizing that if she was having trouble reconciling this Lelouch must be having just as much if not more difficulty and he was ordering them save the JLF. Finishing her glass of water and dropping it in the sink she went back to bed knowing if Lelouch could sleep with himself she could too.

LLTCOG

He was on the deck of a ship sailing to Japan where he would find his darling C.C. and all he had to do was spend the next two days avoiding these stupid soldiers. Mao smiled he would have his C.C. soon and they could live together in a peaceful house in the outback, where no one would bother them. He would never hear the voices again only her voice. He sighed as he had to duck back below deck, cursing the annoying military men and their desire to patrol the ship.

LLTCOG

Euphemia stood on the bridge of the transport looking at the 3d battlefield on the command table. She knew she was no good with tactics but she could keep her eyes on Cornelia's little blue dot. She had complete trust in her sister's strength and skill in a Knightmare but she still worried about her older sister sometimes.

She listened as the advisors watched the different units move forward and take different area's. Her sister and Sir Guilford and Sir Darlton the two units that were pushing the enemy back the most, spearheading the two sides of the mountain.

Then a white rocket launched into the air from Sir Darlton's side and Euphemia let out a breath she did not know she was holding. The major fighting would be on the other side of the mountain, she relaxed against the partition as the advisors ran around directing units in different way so the enemy could not escape. Then she heard it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the mountain as what seemed like a quarter of the mountain gave way. As the blue lights flashed out on the 3d model, Euphemia franticly searched for her sisters unit and saw that it was safe before a thought struck her. She ran to the side windows and looked at the town of Narita. She stared in awe, the town was destroyed but she could see off in the distance a large group of Knightmares that stood between the where the mudslide ended and a hoard of people.

She smiled as she wondered how she could reward whoever had been kind hearted enough to get the people out of the town before a call came in that chilled her to her core. "Princess the reserve unit requests that we be allowed into the battle, Princess Cornelia has been cut off." Opening her mouth to order them to her sister she froze as the Knightmares that saved the town tuned towards the transport and field hospital, there painted on the chest piece of the ten Sutherlands was the Japanese flag.

"Knightmares coming up from behind!" she yelled causing all the advisors to look and she could only watch as the reserve units her sister need moved out to face the threat to her. As the transport started moving away from the battle she cried knowing she would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to her sister.

LLTCOG

Kallen pushed the button on the throttle activating the mining equipment that was going to cause the avalanche. It had taken Oghi's unit longer then expected to get the citizens out of the town so they had had to delay their counterstrike. Watching the mountainside as the enemy forces were completely divided. Knowing that the was going to be moved to the ambush point soon she charged down the mountain leading their group.

This organization thing was doing wonders for the resistance they had over sixty resistance fighters fielded and two groups of seven Burais at the top of the mountain and ten Sutherlands at the bottom along with her and almost 40 foot soldiers they actually could do some damage here.

She shook her head again reminding herself that that was not why they were here. They were here to help facilitate the JLF's retreat and to force Cornelia into a situation where she would surrender.

Coming upon her first group of enemy units she cut loss. He Slash Harken flew out taking out the sensors or the Sutherland on the left where she grabbed the Sutherland on the right and reveid up her radiant wave system, when it flashed full she activated and a red burst shot into the Sutherland causing a detonation as she threw it to the ground. Intent to move on to the next set of prey.

Her radio blared to life, "Zero, the britannian G-1 base is taking off as you expected. We are meeting minimal resistance but we can see them charging up that white Knightmare from Shinjuku. How do you want us to proceed?" "She scowled when Lelouch swore, "Damnit. Oghi take your men and proceed to point A4 and wait up for Kallen there." Kallen was relieved when Oghis response of "Understood Zero." came across the air.

Breaking out of the woods with Tamaki and his eight men following her she came upon Cornelia and her royal guard, with a smirk she grabbed the closest Gloucester and activated the radiant wave system.

Kallen's smirk fell off her face as she watched three of the Buria's destroyed with only one other Gloucester injured before she could intervine. Dodging a Slash Harken she say some kind of Buria with a sword cut one of the Gloucesters near the back in half. As Cornelia's men moved to combat this new threat a rain of bullets came from over to her left. She frowned when Lelouch's voice came over the radio, "Kallen you are to fall back to A4 I will be joining you shortly. Tamaki I leave you in charge of the Buria's keep your distance let the JLF get close understood?" Tamaki's yelled, "Yes sir boss man." ticked her off. As she maneuvered the Guren towards the ambush point she heard Lelouch over the radio, "Izumi get all of our injured out of here and get the rest of you men down here to back up Tamaki."

LLTCOG

A shiver ran down Cornelia's spine first they lost contact with General Darlton, then the Reserves had had to be deployed because of a move on the base that lasted just long enough for the G-1 to be evacuated and now her unit was caught between the swords of the Four Holy Swords and Tohdoh on one side and the Black Knights raining bullets down on them from up the mountain. At least that red Knightmare had disappeared for now.

She sighed in defeat as her Knight Guilford's voice came over her communicator, "Princess you have to retreat, we can hold them here and move to join you slowly. We can meet up at area A4 to mount a counter strike." Cornelia charged the one Holy sword that blocked her way destroying its off arm with her Lance as she retorted, "You better get their quick I want this done soon."

Maneuvering towards the regrouping point she made her way into the canyon before she pulled her Knightmare to a halt, there in front of her was that Knightmare from earlier. The one that had grabbed a unit and that was all it needed to do before it exploded. Lowering her lance she opened her communicator to Guilford, "Guilford my knight, they are at A4." She shook her head at Guilford's scream of denial before whispering, "Take care of Euphemia for me Guilford." as she shut off the connection.

Cornelia pushed her Knightmare forward lance lowered at this enemy, and was astonished at it flipped over her. Spinning her Gloucester as fast as it could go she came around as the red Knightmare grabbed the end of her lance and its hand flashed red. Quickly Cornelia dropped the lance and backed up grabbing her rifle and bringing it to bare. That too failed when a hail of bullets, destroyed her arm and sent he Gloucester spinning to face a Buria and a group of Sutherland facing her from the top of the canyon wall.

She watched the Burai's cockpit open to reveal Zero as the red Knightmare's Slash Harken knocked off her Gloucester's other arm. Cornelia stared at the terrorist that killed her brother and might be another brother with resignation.

She was shocked when Zero clapped for her then his voice was over her communicator, "Come Cornelia come out and face me. I want to see the opposition to Japanese freedom as she faces her reckoning for Saitama." Slowly Corrnelia released her cockpit and stared up at Zero, damning that mask the restricted her being able to know who it was that was taunting her, hoping that it was not her brother that was going to kill her even if he had a right to.

"You Cornelia destroyed countless homes in Saitama Ghetto, however unlike your brother you did not order the execution of all eleven within." Cornelia blinked having not known that, she scowled something that Zero picked up on?

"Ah, I see you were not informed of that. Unfortunately for you; you are woefully uninformed about what your own country does. I mean did you know that you have an Uncle on your father's side? I know interesting that the older brother did not become Emperor..." Cornelia's almost laughed this man could say all he wanted her father was an only child she was certain of that.

As she opened he mouth to retort the canyon exploded in a shower of dust. Quickly reengaging her Gloucester she moved backwards. As the dust settled she saw that experimental Knightmare with Kururugi as the Pilot. As she recognized him his face came on her communicator panel, "Princess I request you stay back and move towards Sir Guilford's unit I will cover you."

No sooner had he said that then the Knightmares around them started falling back then she heard Zero's voice again as he disappeared, "Still defending princesses Kururugi, you are still that kind hearted child you were before Britannia came." Cornelia stopped mid spin as that statement caught her attention.

LLTCOG

Brandon sat cross-legged on a cushion in the cargo of the ship his uncle was sending him to Japan on. He was to make contact with Zero and start to broker an alliance between them and Australia. Brandon had quickest way to get in with the Black Knights would be to join their organization and so his Knightmare frame was here with him.

The Bishop was his pride and joy, it was specifically designed for him even if it did not have much use in an open battle. It had two Slash Harkens built into the knees and those were its only offensive weapon. What made the Bishop powerful was its triple plating and its staff. The staff worked in such a way that it sent out a electromagnetic pulse capable of knocking out even a Knightmares power system.

That was part of the reason he was sent here he knew, his Knightmare was no good in formation because it worked on allies and enemies alike. He shook his head, why couldn't people understand that there was better ways of arguing then killing people. Opening back up the Bible on his lap he began to read, focusing on the words his uncle said before he left more then on the words that were printed.

_LLTCOG_

Brandon stood there as his Uncle pulled him aside from his mother. "Brandon I must again impress upon you the importance of you this mission, the Black Knights are keeping Britannia focused on Japan. We know its only a matter of time before they turn their attention on Australia, and with the EU busy preparing for war in Europe The Pope has not been able to secure us any reinforcements."

Brandon had nodded his bowed head before he spoke, "I will not disgrace you again Uncle."

He felt his uncle hand on his head as his Uncle spoke, "It was not your fault Brandon, you are not the one that sinned out of wedlock. Your mother was the one that cased a stain upon our family, one you have worked hard to remove. Now rise my child and I will bestow upon you the blessing of the Archbishop of Australia before you level on your journey."

LLTCOG

Suzaku was finally exiting the Lancelot back at base around eleven when Cécile came rushing over to him. Grabbing his shoulders she quickly raked her gaze over him, before nodding her head. "At least your fine this time. " With a sigh she continued, "Lloyd is having a fit because the Lancelot was not used in combat for this run."

He shook his head, "But I used the Rifle to blast my way to the Princess that has to count for something right?" Cécile chuckled, "Well as ingenious as it was to use your rifle to clear out all debris in your path, Lloyd wanted information on how the Lancelot handles combat against other Knightmares."

They both whirled around as the doors slammed open to reveal Cornelia and Sir Guilford. Princess Cornelia looked furious as she pointed one finger at Cécile and growled, "Get out of here." Cécile hesitantly backed away as Cornelia rounded on him, but when Guilford nodded for the door she walked out closing it behind her before taking off to find Lloyd, thinking he might be able to help Suzaku.

Staring at him Cornelia teeth ground together as she spoke, "You know where she is and never told anyone?" Completely lost he blinked, "Um.. who?"

As Cornelia's faced colored h knew he had said the wrong thing, even her Knight Sir Guilford looked worried. "I don't know why I did not think of you at the beginning you were where they were last known to be, of course you know where she is. It took Zero today to make it click. Where is she where is my sister."

Suzaku stumbled back against the Lancelot, startled by the enraged Princess in front of him. Slowly he reached for his back pocket, only for Sir Guilford to grab his arm. "What were you reaching for Kururugi?" Cornelia demanded. Suzaku kept his mouth shut as Guilford reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the box with Nunnally's Honor pin, realizing what he had grabbed Guilford dropped it out of shock. When the box opened when it hit the ground, he thought the Princess' head may tear of as her eyes shot back and forth from him to Nunnally's Honor Pin. Clearing his voice he spoke, "I did what was best for the safety of my Princess." Guilford dropped his arm, he assumed out of shock, and Cornelia stumbled back as though slapped.

"You would protect her from her own sister?" Cornelia questioned, voice full of confusion and frustration. Suzaku thought about his response before he spoke, "Was it not her father that placed her in my families care?" Cornelia's eyes hardened as she nodded. "Was it not also your father that ordered the express bombing of Kururugi Shrine as the starting point of the assault on Japan?" As Cornelia nodded again he continued, "So if it seems that I may have to defend her from he father the only family member above suspicion is her brother."

The color in Cornelia's face slowly drained during his last statement. Signaling Guilford she walked to the door turning at the last moment she asked, "Then as their sister I ask you to relay to them that I would like to see them again and I'm sure Euphemia would too."

Before se could leave Suzaku sighed and called out to her, "I'll tell them but first you need to know you won't find Lelouch." At her look of grief he quickly continued, "The Lelouch you knew as a child died in Aries Villa, but he was still a child. Any childhood that was left in him was stomped out when we carried Nunnally across the ruins of Tokyo." Taking a long look at them he reached down and grabbed the pin and put it back in its box before walking past the appalled Princess on his way out.

LLTCOG

After the battle of Narita Lelouch had read all the reports with Oghi, Izumi, Kallen and Tamaki. They had received only four injured and two fatalities all against Cornelia's guard. They had lost four Burias, but they had gotten enough spare equipment that they could upgrade all the ones left and have some left over. It had taken hours to get everything in order but he had and then he was home. Everyone was already asleep he noted as he peeked in all of their rooms before cuddling up with a sleeping C.C. who sighed contentedly when he wrapped his arms around her, making Lelouch smile.

That's why when his phone when off not even twenty minutes later he was frustrated. As it was almost midnight he had to wonder what Suzaku could possible have to tell him that was so urgent. As he answered the phone he said, "What could possibly need to be told to me in such a rush that could not wait till morning Suzaku."

When Suzaku responded with, "Lelouch thank god you answered she giving me space because of the pin but I can be certain she won't have me followed. I'm so sorry she found out, it was something Zero said that made her figure it out she said." Lelouch flinched as he cursed, "Damn it!" Knowing he was not ready for the confrontation with his sister yet. He collapsed onto as he said, "Its not your fault Suzaku. Calm down and we will figure out how to deal with this ok. You go and help the scientists tinker with their toys tomorrow so I have time to think of some way to get Nunnally out of the clubhouse tomorrow evening."

Suzaku quickly said, "Why? Cornelia asked to see her too and I know Nunnally would want to see her sisters." Lelouch's heart tore at those words that so closely resembled what his sister had said this morning hit him, but still he pressed on, "I refuse to have Nunnally present for what may only be a ploy if they are sincere they can meet her but not till after they prove it."

With a resigned sigh Suzaku could not help but agree even if they were nice he would not take a chance like that with Nunnally's safety, just like he assumed Euphemia would not be going the first time. Lelouch spoke again, "I think if you bring them over tomorrow after school incognito and with a small group as to not attract attention to us it might work, I will need some sleep though before that."

As Lelouch hung up Suzaku could only agree, he could not even fathom how hard this would be for his childhood friend to face the family he hates even if it was the only two members left he cared about if Princess Euphemia did go too.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Neo-San: Still feel bad it took so long I had most of it written as of Friday night it just took two days to get it up. Its how I see Rolo he was trained to be a machine but wanted to be human and make his own decisions, He still can be crazy as you will see soon. As for Jeremiah well he is on the side he was always on. As you can see Cornelia was not captured but that was never Lelouch's goal. He has come to a realization that is rather important. I tried to portray Shirley's death well, as much as it saddened me. I wouldn't go that far, I'm not that good an author but thank you for believing in me that much. As for Nina *demonic smile with steeped fingers*

Anon: Jeremiah is fiercely loyal but is also his own person and a rather intelligent one at that. In short he is an interesting character to write, but yes he will be interesting to watch his progress throughout the story.

Senyor Fier Menshier: Yes. That does go pretty well with my prologue... Yes Jeremiah will run the orange gag a few times.

Light of Magic: First I would like to thank you, you brought up some interesting points. However before I answer your questions I have one of my own, If you don't like Code Geass why are you reading the fanfics? Now to yours, The way the Aristocracy is lapped up is because that is how they were raised they live and were taught about an aristocratic system not a democratic one. Just like China is a Oligarchy run by the high Eunuchs with a puppet Empress, the EU is a confederacy of states, the MEF is a constitutional Monarchy and for my story Australia will be a Theocracy (For diversity cause they never say anything about it that I can find.). Yes well about Cornelia, I want to hate you because you brought up something I was not going to broach till next chapter... I agree Lelouch is an amazing strategic commandeer as a leader he is subpar when it come to being partial to everyone, Nunnally sticks out as an example. He had done it multiple times before now he just has more people he is will to admit he cares about. As you said he realized after the sword of Akasha which is when mine starts. As for why the Black Knights follow him, he is a better STRATEGIC commandeer then they are they know this and will work with him because even if his goal is revenge it coincided with theirs and they have grown to respect him.


	11. Dear Sister

To start everyone remember the poll is so that you can have a little control over the story, I will still be writing as I see fit and all of the countries will be included in some way but you are choosing which you want to see characters from.

This chapter's plotline was created listening to the songs From Heads Unworthy and Prayer of the Refugee. This note is in case of the situation that you want to get in my mindset I had when I was writing...

I would also like to remind everyone to read and review :)

And before we start the story remember, I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe.

Chapter 10

Lelouch blinked awake as the sun rose enough to pour light into his window, his arms wrapped protectively around C.C. as she slept against him. Centering himself as he thought about what he was going to have to do this evening he unconsciously ran his fingers up and down C.C.'s scar. With a sigh he started extracting his arm from underneath C.C. so he could go talk to the people he needed to. With his arm about halfway out and him getting ready to get out of bed, C.C. snuggled he back into him whining in her sleep at the loss of contact.

Rotating himself so he was kneeling above her Lelouch quickly pulled his arm out from under her so he could steady himself. Realizing how he was positioned he decided to capitalize on the moment and kisses her cheek before murmuring, "Sleep well my witch."

Careful as to not wake her Lelouch crawled out of bed. Grabbing his uniform he shut the blinds on his window before making his was down to the shower.

LLTCOG

Rolo had just gotten out of bed and was getting ready to go get dressed for the day when someone knocked on his bedroom door. The thought of having a bedroom that was truly his always mad him happy so he answered with a cheerful smile on his face. It quickly slid off when he saw the serious expression on his brother's face.

Stepping aside as Lelouch walked in he closed the door before turning to study his brother's face. It bothered him that his brother looked so concerned and frustrated but he saw a spark of hope in his brother's eyes that calmed him a little. "Rolo this evening you and Sayoko will be bringing Nunnally up to the rooftop gardens you will be having an afternoon dinner tonight watching the sunset." He blinked knowing something was missing, "Why big brother?"

Lelouch seemed to study him before he spoke, "Nunnally can not be here at the clubhouse. Cornelia has found out about us." Rolo stiffened, "I have agreed to meet with her to determine what she plans to do before I let her see Nunnally."

He cut in, "Big brother I should stay with you I can help. She cannot take you away if I'm with you." the desperation bleeding into his voice. Lelouch flinched, "That is why you will be with Nunnally so that if Cornelia does take me she can never get her hands on Nunnally. I know you would never let that happen." Rolo wanted to say something but he could not Lelouch looked like he had aged ten years since they started talking, with a curt nod of his head he watched Lelouch get up to leave his room pulling out his phone as he went.

As soon as the door to his room closed Rolo vowed his voice heavy, "I won't let then take you either brother. I do not know what I would do if they did and I know it would make Nunnally sad."

LLTCOG

Suzaku stared at Cornelia as dialed Lelouch's phone, it was around five in the afternoon and Cornelia was becoming very persistent in her desire to find out if she was going to get to see her siblings. That was how he became a go between of sorts removed from an upset Lloyd at the insistence of the Princess to find out for certain they could see Lelouch today.

"Suzaku, I assume you are calling to tell me the group that will be coming this evening?" He sighed in relief before chuckling, "Actually Lelouch I am calling at the bequest of Her Majesty to make sure that we will be seeing you today. The group as of now consists of Her Majesty, Sir. Guilford, a few guards and me." He caught Cornelia's scowl out of the corner of his eye at what he said when Lelouch responded, "Well that sure sounds like a strong arm to me with only you on my side. I would request a neutral guard to come not one of her personal."

Cornelia must of heard because she flinched when he said it was a strong arm, Suzaku asked both Lelouch and Cornelia, "Who would you consider a neutral guard?"

The seconds ticked by before anyone spoke. Lelouch broke the silence with a sigh, "I am sorry for what I am going to ask Suzaku, I truly am. I request that the personal guard be the guard I remember from my mother's villa, Jeremiah Gottwald." Suzaku almost dropped his phone at that, the man that tried to get him thrown in prison used to guard Lelouch's family. A scowl formed as he thought of what a horrible job he did of that. Looking at Cornelia he spoke in a stilted voice, "Lelouch requests that you bring Jeremiah Gottwald as your personal guard and the neutral negotiator." At Cornelia nod he answered Lelouch in a strained voice, "It is done."

Lelouch's voice sounded worried, "Then I will await you shortly. I truly and sorry for the company that you will have getting her Suzaku. Maybe with knowing me as a bridge the two of you may find some common ground."

Suzaku thought that last sentence was more of a question then a statement as he heard the click of his phone, turning back to the Princess he spoke, "Princess Cornelia we can leave whenever you are ready your brother is ready to meet you." Cornelia's eyes harden as he spoke then asked, "And what of my sister Nunnally, will she be there to greet us as well?" Suzaku shook his head, "She will be in the same place as Euphemia, someplace safe."

Cornelia flinched as she turned on her heels for the door, "Come we need to find Jeremiah so I can go see my brother alive again."

LLTCOG

Rolo sat on a blanket on the roof of the school next to having a picnic with Nunnally surrounded by the fragrance of beautiful flowers as the sun just started to kiss the horizon bathing everything in a warm red glow. It was perfect the kind of thing he kept hearing the girls in school wishing guys would go to with them, but he was sure that most of those guys would not be paying so little attention to a girl as pretty as Nunnally if they were in his place. The thing was he could not help it. Lelouch, the boy that see saw as his big brother was going to be in a situation that might take Lelouch away from him forever, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Pulling his attention back to Nunnally and their food he saw a look of concern on Nunnally's face, he felt a wave of guilt. "I'm sorry if I am no good at this Nunnally I am a little distracted you know." Putting as much cheer into it as he could, and it seemed to work her face relaxed. Then her hand darted forward and grabbed his arm, he frowned as her hand moved down till she was grasping his hand in her own tiny hand. He knew what she was doing she had done it to him before, when she held his hand she could feel his pulse and if it speed up she knew he was lying. He blushed knowing she had trouble doing that with him because his heart rate speed up when she grabbed his hand.

"Rolo, I'm glad we are out here but why did Lelouch want us out of the Clubhouse?" Rolo sighed but spoke in a tight voice, "Lelouch asked me not to tell." Frowning Nunnally asked, "Is big brother Lelouch going to be in danger?"

Rolo almost ripped his hand from hers before he moaned, "I... He... He won't let me stay and help, he wanted me here with you in case anything happened." He entire body was shaking as Nunnally gasped pulling him to her. As he shook she spoke in a quiet voice that teetered on a sob, "He is seeing if I can see them because I asked isn't he?"

Rolo froze and that was all the answer Nunnally needed breaking down into sobs. Rolo found there roles reversed when he held a sobbing Nunnally stroking her hair like he had seen Lelouch do to C.C. when they were watching a movie together. Finally Nunnally stammered something that made Rolo's blood run cold, "But they could take brother Lelouch and me away and I won't see you or Sayoko or Suzaku or Milly again. I don't want to miss you." She had grabbed onto his shirt and was clutching in shaking fists as she spoke.

Rolo looked up at the clubhouse across campus just in time to see a group enter the front door. He looked down at the crying girl clutching his chest and his heart almost broke. He gave her a hug as he waved Sayoko over, "I promise you Nunnally I will bring Lelouch back and you will never have to leave me. No one can stop me."

Letting go of Nunnally he passed her to Sayoko, he knew she would do better at making her stop crying. He was no good at that, killing though killing he was good at.

LLTCOG

Cornelia had been shocked when Suzaku had brought her to Ashford Academy, having demanded to know what he was trying to pull. He had merely said, "He went to the one group of nobility that had any ties to his mother to find safety and they protected him well." Now she was at what Suzaku said was the student council club house though one wing served as housing for Lelouch, Nunnally and some boy named Rolo that Lelouch considered a brother.

She pushed open the doors and walked inside only to stop after taking a few steps. There at the base of a grand staircase was her little brother Lelouch, he knees shook as she raised a hand to her mouth while a tear tracked down her face. She took in every facet of his face that had changed so little from when he was younger except for his eyes which burned with a dark fire as they bored into her making her want to turn away from him. She felt Guilford step up beside her and heard Kururugi close the door behind them then Jeremiah rushed forward.

He was so fast no one reacted Lelouch only had time to turn and face him before Jeremiah was down on one knee before him declaring, "Lelouch Vi Britannia, I Jeremiah Gottwald wish to pledge myself to your service like I did your mother, to protect you and your sister like I did years ago." Cornelia saw a ghost of a smile on Lelouch's face when she spoke, "Rise Jeremiah Gottwald I would be very pleased to have you guarding my sister and me again. I remember all those years ago wondering what you could have done to always be stuck on garden duty the lowest guard duty at my mother's Villa, until one day I overheard you asking the guard captain to keep you on that assignment." Cornelia was shocked when Lelouch went down on a knee in front of the still kneeling former Margrave as he continued, "I did not understand why you did that then but I do now and I wish to thank you deeply for looking after both my sister and me, but I regret that I can not accept your offer of service at this moment."

Jeremiah's face shoot up with a look of great anguish upon it before Lelouch continued, "I asked for your presence as a neutral party to act as go between for myself and Princess Cornelia if I accepted your offer you would no longer be neutral now you wish to serve me and still serve Britannia and as such a man of your loyalty will be fair to both of us. I will formally accept your service when an accord is reached."

Helping Jeremiah to his feet Lelouch turned to address her, "I wish I could say that I am pleased to see you sister but at this point I am not sure that I am. What are your plans now that you have found the lost and abandoned children?"

She flinched at those words but squared off with her brother, "I came to check on my younger siblings, to make sure you were cared for according to your station and to-" Except Lelouch cut her off, "I am no idiot sister so do not waste your time lying to me. If you truly came for that reason you would have brought Euphemia with you for if anyone in that family wanted to see us it was her."

Cornelia paused wondering how she could say that she wanted to take him in for questioning about Zero when she knew that Suzaku and now Jeremiah were on his side. "Like you did with Nunnally all of this cloak and dagger makes me wonder why your hiding from the rest of the royal family." Lelouch's eyes hardened, "If so many of them hadn't tried to kill us I would not be hiding from them."

"Our father did what was best for the nation he never wanted you dead." she argued. Lelouch let out a dark chuckle before he responded, "Your right Cornelia he did not want us dead, he could not care less wither his children live or die only that they can still serve some purpose to him. Need I remind you what happened seven years ago?"

Trying to stay in control she retorted, "You spoke against him what did you expect him to do? A ten year old child challenged this ruling, if he had let you go bigger problems would have arisen. If you had just stayed quiet nothing would have happened."

She knew instantly she had said the wrong thing Lelouch's face contorted in rage as he roared, "Kept quiet like Euphemia did? Don't think I missed that my 'loving sister'! When your Emperor was disavowing Nunnally because she was crippled and saying we were no children of his and would be sent to Japan, all of you sibling of mine stood by and watched silently. All except one little Euphemia wanted to speak up in defense of her favorite brother didn't she, but her older sister wouldn't allow that now would you Cornelia?"

Her face turned red in anger as everyone stared at her in shock and in Lelouch's case anger, "You would have had me let Euphey go the same way? Have been sent of to some godforsaken country as a bargaining chip would you? It was to late to save you and Nunnally but I could protect her!"

"If one of you had been there before hand none of that would have happened! But no one wanted to be seen with the children of the commoner especially now that she was dead. Were where all of you then? We were just kids and our mother had died, my sister was blinded and would never walk again and no one cared enough to do anything about what happened. How were we suppose to deal with that? You, Clovis, Schneizel you all were older you could have helped and you had all spent time with us before hand. You were the captain of the Villa's guard for Christ's sake where were you when we needed you?" Lelouch snarled as she saw tears forming in his eyes.

Cornelia cringed at that realizing that this was something that had been festering inside of her brother for a long time. She felt tears in her own eyes as he called her out for failing them, they had been her baby brother and sister and she had left them out to fend for themselves. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Guilford giving her a reassuring look, taking a deep breath she turned back to her brother. He voice still came out barely more then a raged whisper when she spoke, "I would like to start fixing that now. Being the older sister I failed as back then, we could start by getting you and Nunnally to proper accommodations at the consulate."

She was interrupted when the doors slammed open and a young man ran in yelling "NO!" at the top of his lungs. She heard a girl yell "Rolo. No. Don't." Then he disappeared.

LLTCOG

Brandon relaxed on his cushion deep in meditation. He had sent the five men that would be staying with him out to scout out the Ghetto's beyond the Settlement in search of getting a meeting with this Zero.

With that done there was nothing he could do but wait, and try to solve the puzzle that one of his men had brought to his attention this morning three hours before docking. There was a military rifle and three full clips of ammo missing and no one on the ship had any of it, he knew because they had basically torn the ship apart looking for all of that equipment. So now they were down one of their five rifles and ten percent of their ammo and they had not even made contact yet.

Brandon released a frustrated sigh as he forced his mind to go blank again.

LLTCOG

Cécile was trying to finish up some of the work that Suzaku was suppose to finish before he left. She knew that Cornelia had taken him but that wouldn't matter to Lloyd so she had decided to finish them for him. So hard at work she did not look up when the door opened till a voice said, "Are you Cécile Croomy? I'm wondering if you know where Suzaku Kururugi went?"

Looking up Cécile came almost face to face with Princess Euphemia. Her stomach plummeted, "He was called away by your sister Princess I don't know where they went."

Euphemia frowned, "I know I'm trying to find her mostly. Have you noticed anything that would make my sister take a special interest in him, I heard she came down here as soon as he got back yesterday."

Cécile had no idea if she should be relieved or confused, "I have no idea your Majesty, but Princess Cornelia was furious when she came down here yesterday I heard her yesterday about him and you hiding something from her."

Euphemia now looked as confused as she felt, "I have never had a discussion with Officer Kururugi till I sent him to my sister yesterday?"

Cécile couldn't help it she blurted, "But he is you knight I saw the Honor Pin he carries on him and Cornelia was yelling about him and her sister hiding things."

Euphemia's brow furrowed before she paled stumbling back she whimpered, "No she would keep something like that from me. Not Cornelia." as she bolted for the door leaving Cécile feeling confused, worried and relieved at the same time.

LLTCOG

Lelouch had froze when Rolo had appeared in the doorway not knowing what his brother would do. When he heard C.C. off to his side and say Rolo disappear and appear in front of him he stared.

Rolo however took advantage of everyone looking at the door the turning as he disappeared and yelled at Cornelia as he leveled a gun he had not had a moment before at her, "I won't let you take big brother. I would let you make him leave. I cannot let him leave. I promised Nunnally he would not get taken because she asked him if she could see you again. You... You made her cry. They care about me you can't take them away. I'll kill you if you try." HIs voice getting more emotional and desperate as he ranted.

Finally kicking into action Lelouch ran to Rolo grabbing his shoulder he turned him around and pulled Rolo towards him talking as soothingly as he could, "I'm not leaving you Rolo. You will always have me and Nunnally around no matter what, even if they took us away you would come with us. Your my little brother."

He felt Rolo's muscles relax in his arms as another pair of arms wrapped around both of them. A gasp was heard and judging by the sound it had been Cornelia, as C.C. joined there hug, "I assume that I will be involved in that exodus too if it happened too right Lelouch?"

A smile tugged at his face as C.C.'s teasing, "Oh yes my witch you would definitely be going with us. Do you think I would ever let you out of my sight for that long." He held the back of Rolo's head to his shoulder as he slowly slipped the gun out of Rolo's hands. Looking up at everyone he saw shock and confusion on everyone's face but one Cornelia's red rimmed eyes were glued to C.C. and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

Patting Rolo's back with one hand and placing the other around C.C.'s shoulders he spoke, "If you give us a moment I will answer some of your questions. This is a very delicate topic but it also may help convince you Cornelia that we are better off away from the Emperor."

As he went back to Rolo his eyes shot up when Cornelia pulled out her gun and held it shakily at C.C. and demanded, "What are you? You used to show up at Aries Villa and it does not look like you have aged a day in the last seven years." He saw Jeremiah's face light up in recognition at that. It was Suzaku that reacted first by pushing her gun down saying in an uneasy voice, "Princess lets talk this out your more likely to hit Lelouch right now." He turned to Lelouch with an expectant look on his face.

Lelouch looked at his distraught brother and C.C. and asked, "Will you two be ok while I explain?" He hesitated a moment when he saw Rolo nod his head as he moves it to C.C.'s shoulder. With a sigh he stood up and placed himself in between his sister and C.C. before asking, "Well were would you like me to begin?"

Jeremiah fielded this one first, "Your Majesty how is it that I can remember this young lady from Aries Villa as well. Yet Cornelia is correct she has not aged a day."

A smirk formed on Lelouch's face, "Well I guess the best place to start would be the source. The reason she has not aged it seems is simple she has what is called the Code. This does two things for her. First it allows her to form a contract giving one the power of the kings also known as Geass, you say the one Rolo was given by V.V. just a few moments ago and she has entered into a contract with me granting me my own power. Second until one of her contracts reaches full maturity of their Geass and respectfully takes her Code from her she is immortal."

Jeremiah looked contemplative, Guilford looked skeptical and Suzaku looked confused but his sister looked on with defiance and disbelief, "And just what is this power that you have been given Lelouch?"

His grin widened, "I have been granted to ability to make anyone follow one command that I give them when making eye contact with them, if I take out my protective contact. I wear that because if I lost control of my Geass and said for instance get lost, you would spend the rest of your life hiding away from people."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed her voice oozing sarcasm, "Prove it brother let us see this power of the king that you possess." Lelouch stiffened, "Who would you propose to be the recipient of my Geass Cornelia? I would never use it on one I consider family, and if Jeremiah follows my command you would disregard it as he was trying to get in my good graces. That's seems to leave only you and your Knight as choices." He felt C.C. glare on his back for a second as his sister flinched, Suzaku smiled wanly though at being included.

Cornelia looked at Guilford before turning back to her brother, "You will be using this Geass power on me. Guilford will be watching to make sure if your telling the truth you don't make me do something I would rather not do."

Lelouch's brow furrowed having not expected Cornelia to volunteer, he had to think of something that his hard sister would never do. His eyes lit up with mischief when he reached up and removed his contact. Looking Cornelia in the eye he commanded, "Sister, I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you to tell your knight your true feeling about him in the best way you know how."

Cornelia's eyes were ringed in a red light as his Geass took control as she spun around to Guilford, "My Guilford you are my most trusted Knight. You have always been there for me, even when I did not want you around." and with that she grabbed a bewildered knight into a dominating kiss. When she pulled away everyone was gaping at her bewildered as she started to come too. Lelouch could see the indecision and confusion in her eyes as she realized she was in a different place then she was last she could remember.

She turned to Guilford, who had a lost look on his face before rounding on Lelouch, "What did you do to him!" she roared. Only to be answered by Lelouch's laughter and C.C. voice, "Oh what happened to Sir knight over there was all your doing Princess if you catch my drift." Cornelia shook her head in denial, "But... But I don't remember doing anything..." Then her eyes found Lelouch, with a touch of trepidation in her voice she demanded, "What did you make me do?"

Lelouch had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face when he answered her, "I made you tell the truth sister dear. You should be happy I didn't make you do something embarrassing or something." as C.C. dissolved into giggles and a wet chuckle escaped Rolo, followed by a laugh from Jeremiah. Suzaku spoke up looking terribly confused, "You kissed Sir. Guilford Princess."

Cornelia froze turning slowly to face Lelouch she hissed, "You ordered me to kiss my knight." Lelouch scowled, "I did no such thing. My order was explicit I ordered you to tell Guilford your true feelings for him in the best way you know how. It is not my fault that that just happened to be very passionate kiss." A blush colored Cornelia's face as she spun to face Guilford who was looking a little bemused still.

Seeing the Princess was distracted Jeremiah spoke up, "You said Rolo gained his power from an individual named V.V., what are Rolo's powers and who is V.V.?"

Lelouch looked back at Rolo and put his hand on Rolo's shoulder before continuing. "Rolo was taken by his family at a young age my V.V. to be trained as an assassin for the Geass order that V.V. runs for the Emperor." He saw Cornelia spin around a shell-shocked expression on her face as he continued, "He was given the ability to freeze time in a small area, however I impress upon him that he should not use it except for extreme cases for it causes his heart to miss a beat every time he uses it..."

Rolo spoke up in a small voice, "You and Nunnally are worth it big brother." Lelouch scowled as he turned around and dropped down to face Rolo, "No we are not Rolo, no matter what you are not to die trying to save me. We care about you to ever want you to die." As he pulled Rolo into a hug, a throat cleared behind him as his sister's voice spoke, "If he was an assassin that worked for father why is he here?"

Rolo stiffened in Lelouch's grasp at that. C.C. was rubbing Rolo's back as Lelouch answered acidly, "He was sent by our dear father to watch me and if I was a threat to eliminate me. However when he arrived here he was accepted and treated like a brother, all he had ever wanted was acceptance from our uncle V.V. and he got that from us. Now he is my little brother another child that Britannia had tried to destroy to meet its master plan."

Cornelia stumbled back as her voiced another question her throat dry, "And why is she here?" Lelouch groaned when Rolo supplied that answer, "C.C. is big brother's lover."

LLTCOG

Moa walked out of the alley by the school wondering how to get to this boy with all the blank spots in his mind that had his C.C.. When a pink haired girl rushed past the enterance to the school.

A smile formed on his face as a plan formed when he looked into her mind. Taking off after he her he chuckled madly.

LLTCOG

Nonnette stared blankly at Bismarck across his desk. She was trying to process what he had just told her. Finally giving up on trying to understand his reasoning as a bad cause she spat, "Your sending me to Area 11 with who?"

Her eyes narrowed when Bismarck sighed, "I am sending you and Sir. Bradley to Area 11 to assist Princess Cornelia. That is the end of the discussion or I will be making him the senior officer of this expedition." Nonnette was greatly pleased that she would be seeing her old friend from military college. However having to work with Bradley always made her sick, the man was a twisted piece of work and every Knight of the Round knew that.

Resigned she asked, "And when will we be leaving for Area 11?" Bismarck frowned ever so slightly, "Second Prince Schneizel has a project he is working on in the Area and will be leave within the week. The two of you will act as his guards as you make your way to Area 11. If that is all you are dismissed."

Nonnette rolled her eyes as she stood u and walked to the door, thinking of something last minute she asked, "You already know my opinion of Bradley but I can assume you that Cornelia will think the same of his methods. What shall I do when she orders him from the Area?"

Bismarck's ever present scowl was back she smirked, "Tell her that the order comes from he father that he helps. That is the end of that discussion. I assume you don't need another for help to leave my office? Good."

Nonnette walked out of his office reminiscing back to military school and when she had all of the romantic ideas of protecting the world as a Knight. Here she was a Knight of the Round the highest tier of Knights in Britannia and she was working with a psycho to kill people, well at least she would see Cornelia again. It was always fun seeing her, she was always uptight and had no idea how to relax. Nonnette grinned evilly thinking about what she would do to Cornelia this time.

LLTCOG

The silence after that statement lasted maybe a moment before C.C. grabbed Rolo away from Lelouch and they laughed at everyone face together. Cornelia would not have believed it if it was not for Lelouch's face going a deep red like it would when Euphemia teased him as a child. A pang in her heart made her realize then had been replaced with these new people that treated them better.

Lelouch looked at Rolo then spoke, "Ok enough laughing. Rolo I am truly thankful that you were worried but I request that you go back to Nunnally. At the very least to tell her that we are staying and that nothing is happening is that ok?"

With a reluctant nod the boy stood up and smiled at C.C. as he moved forward he stopped in front of her and she rested her finger on the trigger of her gun as he spoke in a small voice, "I... I'm sorry. I didn't want them to leave. Nunnally was crying because she though you would take him away, and you said you would. I... I know I did not act like I should have." Completely shocked again she looked at Lelouch hoping for a sign but what she say brought her up short, Lelouch was smiling but it was not a happy smile it was one full of pride. Lelouch was proud that this boy apologized to her, her brow furrowed as she waved him out while saying, "I understand."

As he was walking out the door her emergency phone went off, looking at it she read 'Euphey'. Bringing it to her ear she all but yelled, "Euphey?"

The only answer she got was the maniacal laughing of some man, she froze as he spoke, "Oh Darling Cornelia, you must rescue poor Euphey you see she is in a precarious situation right now. I'm willing to trade though you give me my darling C.C. and I will give you your precious sister."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed on C.C. as she hissed, "Who is this?" Ignoring everyone's looks she focused on the voice, "I am no one of any importance just bring my darling to Kururugi Shrine alone and I will give you back your sister. Tell your brother to stay away I don't need to see anymore in his head, between the blank spots and what he's done with my darling C.C. I want him away." The voice started sinister and ended almost whining like a child, she though as she spit, "Are you working for Zero?"

The phone slide from her phone as it clicked after he spoke, "I already told you I hate your brother why would I work for him. Now don't forget Kururugi Shrine tonight."

It shattered as it hit the ground but Cornelia had already leveled her gun at Lelouch, "You bastard!"

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

NIX's WARDEN: thank you for voting I can tell you as of now Russia is looking really good for a spot. Thank you my O.C. from Australia is interesting cannot wait till he talks to Suzaku... Mao will die but it might not be Lelouch that confronts him, I have gone way off plot you know *smirk*. Thank you the confrontation in outline stage was going to be like maybe a hundred words... Then they all just started coming when I was writing. And I know they are so cute together.

Neo-san: Well bet you never saw that coming for the confrontation with Cornelia did you? Now everything is on the table and Lelouch has to see how the dice land *Smirk* Well Rolo did his crazy stuff but not at Mao and as you can see Mao can see Lelouch's memories of the future so he has a different plan this time.

Sha115: Thank You. It is epic isn't it? Lelouch overall goals have changed drastically and are mostly explained above. Australia is going to be an interesting country to write about mostly because I've never read a book with a theocratic government that was not mostly corrupt. Where as I am actually going to make a mostly clean country.

Criticanon: Thank You. I am working on originality in this story, even if the premise of my story is used frequently I want my story to stand out as something different. Honestly I never watched Gundam Seed I was basing the character of an old friend of mine from high school... Thank you for that correction :)

Anon: Demonic Smile


	12. Sister Dear?

I hope everyone loved my nice little cliff hanger last chapter. I will try and resolve the tension... Not bloody likely, the tensions fun right?

But enough of my shenanigans, lets proceed with the story so you can read, remember though Reviews are to me what Pizza is to C.C.

I own nothing in the Code Geass Universe if so the seasons would have been more like my story and less like the shows.

Chapter 11

Suzaku just stared, he had thought everyone was passed the yelling at each other. He had been confused throughout most of the conversation but when Cornelia pulled her gun on Lelouch he had reacted and was shocked when on the other side Jeremiah had done the same thing, stepping between the enraged Cornelia and Lelouch.

Guilford had drawn his gun going to stand by Cornelia and it was with a heavy heart that Suzaku realized that they might actually have a firefight on their hands. That feeling only increased when Lelouch quipped, "Well with a father like our what did you expect sister, but how exactly am I a bastard?"

Cornelia seemed to be loosing control of her sanity as she spoke, "You killed him. I know what you are. Now some freak stole Euphey all for that girl your so protective of."

Suzaku froze when he heard Lelouch hiss behind him, "Mao. If he hurts her I'll gut him then skin him alive." Suzaku was taken aback by how Cornelia responded, "I don't care who he is, he want her in exchange for Euphey at Kururugi Shrine, and after that's finished I will be bringing you in for questioning." He heard Lelouch chuckle, if was a cold and hollow sound, "And just what would I be questioned about dear sister? I want to hear you say it, you have though it the entire time you have been here if you had not you would had brought innocent Euphey with you."

He could see the pain in Cornelia's eyes as she growled "You will be questioned about the murder of the late Prince Clovis and your involvement in terroristic resistance as Zero." Suzaku actually stumbled back at that as he turned to face Lelouch he saw that Jeremiah had not moved and still had his gun focused on Cornelia something she had noticed as well. "You. You were on his side the whole time feeding him information so that he could win." Jeremiah shook his head and Suzaku was relieved to see his eyes shown with truth, "If it appeases your Majesties pride than you can think so. However I only started serving him after he revealed himself to me. The escape was something I planned to assist my lord against those that would harm him or those he cares about."

Then Cornelia turned on him and barked, "I'm sure you knew as well being the Knight of his sister. The rescue of me just to get in my good graces, its no surprise you would side with him and his terrorists, Eleven."

He blinked in shock that she would think he would betray Britannia like that, he was very outspoken about his view on terrorism and how they should be punished, but now his best friend was a terrorist and he did not know what to do. "If my men are terrorists what does that make you Witch of Britannia? Have we attacked anyone other then the JLF when they were killing hostages, or when your Britannia was going to kill an innocent man just to justify abolishing the Honorary Britannian system, tearing all the Japanese that had just reasserted themselves away from the lives they had made? Every battle we have fought we have been defending. First Clovis and his slaughter in Shinjuku and then you trying to draw me out with your attack on Saitama."

"You killed our brother!" Cornelia roared. Lelouch's face turned stone like as he spoke, "I was returning favors owed. When Nunnally and I needed it the Japanese people sheltered us and when they needed it I sheltered them."

Suzaku was shocked, he had never thought that Lelouch owed him a debt for taking him and his sister in and her he was saying that he owed all of Japan for what they had done. He was thinking hard right now, here was Lelouch his childhood friend that had always stood by him but on the other hand he was Zero enemy of Britannia, but Lelouch was right they fought back against injustice. The thing was it was not in the system but Lelouch had done so much for Japan more then he himself had in all his years working as an honorary Britannian. He couldn't choose, he had no idea what to do. "Suzaku." His eyes shot to Lelouch who was speaking in a resigned but reassuring voice, "You are not someone that can work outside of a system. You truly feel you can change Britannia from the inside into a better place. We both have the same goal we just go about it differently, and that is something I will never hold against you."

It felt like something was twisting his gut into a fist at those words. It was his dream to change the system from the inside but he couldn't bring himself to fight Lelouch and as such he did not know he could ever risk fighting the Black Knights.

His musing was cut off by C.C. at this point. She had placed a hand on Lelouch's back and kissed his cheek before turning towards Cornelia, "You said you need me as a trade for Euphemia correct? I will willing go with you if you promise not to fight or take your brother away from the family he has made for himself."

Suzaku blinked, but Lelouch had frozenand barely above a whisper, "No not again, please no Cera. Don't do this."

C.C. turned around and gave him a tender and lingering kiss before turning to Cornelia and walking forward towards the door, "Come along little girl its time to trade my life for your brother and Sister's."

Cornelia seemed in shock as she signaled for Guildford to stay and walked after C.C.. The door had only just closed as Lelouch collapsed to his knees, Suzaku ran to him and caught him before he fell forward and heard him, "Not again. I already lost Shirley. Wasn't that enough for what I've done. It can't happen again." Suzaku felt a tear hit his arm as he held his normally stoic friend.

LLTCOG

Kallen was walking away from the warehouse, it was late and she had to get home for school tomorrow. He was worried though Lelouch was supposed to have called in as to how his meeting with his sister went but no call came through and no one was answering in his home line or his cell.

As she cautiously made her way to the railway she saw a shadow up ahead of her so she dodged into an alley pulling out her pistol and her phone setting it to speed dial Oghi on silent so he could hear anything that happened.

As they got closer she could hear the voices and she hit dial. He eyes widened at what she heard, they were talking about finding Zero and once they did they could get out of here and report back. Kallen was leaning against the wall as they disappeared down the row, she brought the phone up to her ear and she engaged the volume, "Oghi you heard that right?" She could hear the fear in her voice when she asked. It was Izumi that responded, "Oghi's getting people out to look for them, you are to go to Ashford to find Zero we are now classifying him as missing and you are to check there maybe Sayoko will know. If no ones there call in we will need to evacuate soon."

It was with a determined nod to no one in general that Kallen took of for the trains to get her to Ashford Academy and Lelouch, silently praying that he would be ok.

LLTCOG

C.C. got into the car with Cornelia and watched as she started it up. Neither had said anything since they had left the clubhouse and she had walked out on Lelouch. It was Cornelia that broke the silence with a growl, "It must be so easy for you. Knowing you will never die, never getting attached just able to walk out of people's lives like it is nothing to you."

She won't deny it that hurt she could almost feel a tear starting to form in her eyes when she whispered, "You have no idea how it feels to live for centuries. There is nothing like it, the isolation itself will drive you insane. I stopped feeling anything it was easier that way. Your brother is special even if you don't understand that, he opened me up again. It had been centuries since I was as happy as I was with them, but I know him and he will be better off able to accomplish his goals missing me then to have me but be stuck doing as your father wanted again."

C.C. stared out the window at the passing buildings letting the tears fall from her face, "Your leaving because it will make Lelouch happy?" Cornelia sounded curious and confused. C.C. shook her head, "Me leaving will hurt him deeply especially so soon after losing Shirley but losing his dream would be worse for him."

Cornelia scoffed, "Yes because having him not able to take control of the world is such a horrible thing." C.C. felt the anger in her veins and she could not remember the last time she had felt righteous indignation for someone else as she spoke, "You still give you brother too little credit his dream is simple he wishes for Nunnally's world a world of peace, a world without prejudice or corruption a world where the people are free from fear and control and can do what they wish with their lives. That is what your brother dreams of creating not just here but the entire globe." At the end she had a water smile on her face thinking about all the good that she knew Lelouch wanted to accomplish even if he had to fight those he cared about.

It was with that thought that the car fell into silence for the rest of their trip.

LLTCOG

Guilford was distressed was the only way he could think to describe himself. His Princess when off alone with an immortal witch to rescue her sister leaving him with her brother the terrorist, a traitor and an honorary Britannian that seemed to have sided with the enemy. He turned his eyes to Jeremiah, he was the only threat left the Eleven was a pacifist and the boy was distraught. "Former Margrave Jeremiah why have you forsaken your country in an attempt to destroy it? Speak traitor."

He bristled when Jeremiah regarded him before speaking, "You serve your Princess, a person before you serve Britannia. Suzaku serves Lady Nunally first and form most before Britannia. I however have taken up the banner of Lelouch before all and he fight not for people of countries he fights for an ideal, a hope that through winning there will be a world of peace."

Kururugi spoke up at that point, "Like Nunnally wants." When they turned to look at Suzaku he looked flustered, "That's what she always used to talk about was a world completely at peace where strangers help each other for no other reason than the other is in need."

Guilford growled thinking _'that's what Cornelia has been working at for years.' _he demanded, "What do you think your doing with that phone boy."

Lelouch looked up from the phone his eyes red, pushing himself up he spoke, "I request that everyone make their way up to the student council room. It is getting late and Nunnally and Rolo will need to come back soon as we have school tomorrow so I was planning to tell Sayoko what is happening and she can take care of them tonight. I will wish to stop in and see my sister however and tell her that we will be staying."

Guilford snarled, "They send one of your lackeys to get them. I don't want to see you using that phone." When The boy looked at him he stood straight and appeared every bit the prince he had been born when he spoke, "I do not have lackeys Sir. Guilford. I am not my brothers or father, the people that fight along side me are allies and friends and nothing less. If it would make you feel more comfortable I will request that Jeremiah go and fetch them, I feel he would like to see my sister again. However I request that you keep your temper to yourself, your princess may be in danger but two of my sisters are and I may just loss someone even more precious to me that that."

He was shocked by what the boy had said to him and watched as Jeremiah inclined his head to Lelouch, "It would be an honor to see Lady Nunnally again, I would happily go get them." before turning to bristle walk out the door. "Now were will you be sending Suzaku so you can use your Geass on me then?" Kururugi stared at the prince who's jaw had clenched. "I do not enjoy using my Geass on people Knight, it is a weapon that tears away your control over your own body. As a weapon it is repugnant, however it is the greatest advantage I can find to combat my father's power and as such I shall use it to defend those that need it."

Handing his gun to Kururugi the prince turned around and proceeded up the stairs. He yelled, "Where do you think you are going?" Slowly the prince turned to face him, his face was haunghty and when he spoke it had a dark taunting end to it, "I've seen this before now were was it. I Britannian holding a gun aimed at a member of the royal family as they walked up the stairs... Now I remember, all we are missing is a young girl and it would be Aries Villa again wouldn't it?"

Guilford did not notice as the gun in his hand slid to the floor at that statement, he did not notice the appalled look on Suzaku's face when he realized what Lelouch was saying all he saw was the loathing in the eyes of the prince as he stared out the window and into the night.

"But that was terrorists. Cornelia determined that much." the prince's eyes turned and looked at him almost going through him, "That means what about their nationality?"

He never had time to respond when a red head burst in the door gun trailed on him and yelled, "Run Lelouch." as Kururugi dropped his gun and asked, "Kallen?" He did however see the prince sprint at her and wrap his arms around her and could barely hear him whisper, "Thank god you are still here. Please stay you can't leave."

As his gaze swept the room he did not know what to think or who was more confused at the moment.

LLTCOG

Cornelia was nervous as they made their way up the stairs to Kururugi shrine, some guy that was crazy and could read her mind was up there with her sister. She wouldn't be able to do anything about it, once he was gone with C.C. she would take her sister home then confront her brother again. Her grim face disappeared as they crested the last set of step to Kururugi shrine. C.C. had jumped in front of her before she collapsed onto her, blood pouring from chest as some Asian guy with a headset and visor stood smiling like a deranged animal with a pistol in his hands.

"Finally my darling C.C. we can be together at last." Sweeping down he picked up C.C. and throw her over his shoulder as he kept his shotgun trained on her. "I wouldn't like to tarry here no I wouldn't. You may get you sister now yes. I will take my C.C. and leave now, she will be all better in the morning she will."

She watched him walk away down the stairs in shock, before sprinting for the shrine. Inside she saw her sister huddling in a corner crying, as she went to wrap her arms around her sister Euphey looked up. Her sister's eyes were full of fear and anger and hurt, "You did it already didn't you? He said you would. You killed him in cold blood, then took away the person that means the most to him except Nunnally. I... I don't want to go back anymore. He was right, there is nothing left to the honor of Britannia."

She watched her sister with mounting horror as she spoke, her sister had always been outspoken about how she felt about Britannian policies with the numbers but what she was saying now that was treason and if their father ever heard she would be sent away and punished. Acting quickly she grabbed her sister pulling Euphemia to her and was slightly dismayed to feel her struggle to get away before she spoke, "Lelouch is ok, he's fine. The girl gave herself up to save you in exchange that I would not even bring him in for questioning. Nunnally is ok to we can see them soon I promise."

Her pleasure that Euphemia had stopped struggling died a swift death when she saw Euphey's face it was pale and drawn in horror, "No, no, no. She can't leave him, it would kill him we have to save her." Jumping out of her grip Euphey started moving towards the exit of the small shrine. BANG she ran to get in front of her sister when she heard the pistol fire again, she managed to get in front and hold Euphey back when she got to the top of the steps. Looking down near the bottom she saw two bodies.

She heard Euphey let out a strangled moan and grabbed her arm falling against her. Soothingly she said, "She will be ok Euhpey I promise. Why are you so afraid you are ok and so is our family?" a barely discernible sob caught her attention, "He said that brother loved her. That without her he would become worse then father was."

Cornelia had no idea what to say to that. And pushed Euphemia behind her as she saw movement below but her sister had seen it to and used Cornelia's push to come out from around her other side taking off down the stairs. Giving chase she arrived just as her sister knelt down next to C.C. who was bleeding from her chest still was completely covered in blood almost from head to toe. Looking over at Mao Cornelia was a little sickened but understood the blood. He was laying face down and his back looked like some animal had attacked him long gash marks along his back and in his neck was a rather large knife. It must have hit an artery because every few seconds it would spurt blood out. Swooping down she grabbed the gun and turned back to this girl when C.C. spoke in a small voice, "Please don't touch. I may not die from it but it still hurts."

It was at that moment that it all clicked for Cornelia, "You planned this, you never intended to leave with him."C.C. looked at her like she was crazy, "You think I would ever actually leave with that?" voice oozing disbelief. Euphemia gasped, "But what about Lelouch he will be frantic, we have to get you back to him or he might do something rash."

C.C. laughed but it quickly turned into a cough finally calming down she spoke, "He will not do anything rash yet. He has other concerns at the moment, Nunnally's safety is more important after that was secured he would move. Still then it would not be rash but cold ruthless and calculated. He will be mad at me for what I've done but he will understand that he could not know. It also will make tonight more fun." She ended with a cheeky smile. Cornelia looked on bemused as Euphey was confused.

LLTCOG

Kallen just stood there, Lelouch had launched himself when she showed up pleading that she not leave him. She was thrilled that he cared about her and a blush rose in her cheeks but it still did not match the confusion that filled her. She managed to stutter out, "I'm.. I'm not going anywhere Lelouch, I promise." Looking up she saw Suzaku and a man in a Britannian Knight uniform this was odd she thought.

Suzaku cleared his throat made Lelouch let go of her and grab her arm, "I won't try to understand what Kallen knows but we need to go to the Student council room before Nunnally gets back unless you want her to see this Lelouch." With a sharp nod Lelouch started walking to the student council room still having not let go of her arm. He was gently pulling her along when he hissed, "Things have gone wrong in more ways then one, that Knight is Sir Guilford my sister Cornelia's personal Knight. She left to go save Euphey, Jeremiah is getting Nunnally and Rolo."

As they enter the empty student council room Lelouch directed Kallen over to a chair and sat down right next to her on the far side of the table. She watched the Knight take a seat across from them and snarl, "Why is she here?" "Kallen is involved in many things that I do. I trust her and her abilities. She is also as good in battle as she is as a friend." Lelouch stated staring at the Knight. Scowling the Knight barked, "You mean she's one of your Black Knights? Just how many Britannia's have you corrupted boy?"

At that she had to say something, "I don't know who you are but you have no idea what you are talking about. I was fighting long before this one showed up." As the Knight turned to stare at her Suzaku spoke up, "But why you are Britannian what reason do you have to want to change anything?" She flinched as he spoke, and was shocked when Lelouch grabbed her hand in his. With a sigh she spoke, "Why do I hate Britannia? I hate Britannia because it took away my mothers life and made her a servant. I hate what it has done to the country I was born and raised in. I hate it for killing my brother and taking his best friends livelihood away. I hate it because it is only half of who I am but all of whom I am expected to be." Looking up she saw shock in Suzaku's face but the Knight seemed to be having an aneurism in annoyance.

At that moment the door opened to reveal Jeremiah he gave her an odd look before focusing on Lelouch, "Everyone is back and Lady Nunnally wishes to see you before she goes to sleep, Rolo refuses to go to sleep until such time as everyone has left and you... are back home." Kallen was confused at the stutter and worried that Lelouch flinched at it.

As Lelouch nodded her phone went off, everyone turned towards her as she took it out. Then the Knight roared, "You will not be answering that in fact I want you to hand that over now. We don't need anyone else showing up here."

Seeing it was Oghi's number she ignored him and answered it anyway. As the Knight stood up Jeremiah stepped between him and her, "Sit. If she does not answer everyone will be sent here to find her." The Knight purpled as he sat down, deciding it was quiet enough to talk she said, "Ok I'm here. Lelouch is well I think its a stale mate right now and they know who he is. What are you calling for right now?" Oghi's voice came across laced in worry, "Are you ok do you need backup?" Clicking her tongue she said, "No we are well defended here right now. What did you call for?" silence greeted her for a moment, "Is Lelouch open to talk? If so give him the phone." A little miffed she handed the phone to Lelouch, "Here its for you."

Lelouch stood there for a while listening to Oghi talk as everyone watched him. A small smile formed on his face as it went before, "Excellently done in precaution and safety, this has worked out well for us send them back quickly and arrange a meeting for our council and him. If he can get there soon open up space for their stuff and I will talk to them when I can." He listen a little more, "Good. We are ok over on this side you don't need to worry." He nodded as he shut off the phone and handed it to her.

"What was that about?" the Knight growled. Lelouch looked nonplussed when he answered, "A individual from a foreign power has approached us in the desire to form a mutual alliance in defense of our countries from foreign influence." Kallen gasped _'this is even better then Koyoto house helping us. A foreign nation is recognizing us as the Japanese people.'_ The Knight however had a different opinion, "So your group is going to sell out to the Chinese Federation?" Lelouch sneered, "We will deal with the high Eunuchs in their own time. No it is a different country that has asked for nothing other then our aid if needed."

At that a knock sounded at the door at Lelouch's nod Suzaku opened the door. There was Princess Cornelia, as she walked in Cornelia's eyes locked on her and a puzzled expression formed on her face. Looking at Lelouch Kallen almost gasped his face normally so calm and cute was naughty and angry looking. Before she could say anything his eyes widened and she turned to see what he was looking at. There was Princess Euphemia who looked like she had seen a ghost when she saw Lelouch.

Lelouch spoke in a stilted voice, "I am glad that you are well sister. I am sorry for what happened to you, to get to me." Euphemia looked scared then her eyes softened, "Mao was a horrible man but he is no more. She is in the shower. I don't understand how she survived the bullet she took but she did and now wishes to be clean. I am sorry for what happened and how that must have hurt you."

Kallen now understood that stutter earlier and why C.C. was missing they all thought she was dead, but Lelouch knew she couldn't die. Still confused she felt Lelouch's hand squeeze hers reassuringly before he stood up and walked over and hugged Princess Euphemia. "I have missed you sister and I truly am glad to see you back and safe." at those words she saw Euphemia collapse onto him and sniffled, "Can I see her, can I see Nunnally Lelouch? Please, I've waited for so long hoping that I could see you both again."

At those words Cornelia's eyes softened as she looked at the floor but shot up and widened comically at Lelouch's response, "Of course Euphey, Nunnally has wanted to see her sisters again for a long time but first I would like to finish what was being discussed earlier an then we can."

After Leading her to a chair next to the seat Cornelia took he came and sat next to her again, laying his hand on her knees as he sat down. As a blush filled her face Cornelia asked, "Can we discuss this in present company?"

Lelouch looked at her questioningly, she nodded trusting him to make the right decision. "This is Kallen Kozuki or Stadtfeld depending on if you are Britannian or Japanese and she is the Pilot of our Guren Mk-II. That is the red Knightmare from Narita that you were as afraid of as the Tohdoh."

He turned even redder almost matching her hair when everyone turned to face her. Cornelia recover first, "Interesting. Then I believe we have matters to discuss. Something was brought to my attention when we were retrieving Euphey. Who do you intend to have rule Japan?" Lelouch actually smiled, "I believe the Japanese are more then smart enough to choose that for themselves." Cornelia did not looked please with that response though and pressed, "What will you do if they wished for you to lead them?" Lelouch blinked at that, "I... well I actually never thought of that." Kallen's mouth actually dropped at that, "I just assumed that they would pick someone that was Japanese like Tohdoh or a member of Kyoto house."

Cornelia seemed to be considering that answer but Euphemia had a small smile on her face. With a nod Cornelia continued, "You plan to destroy our father and the present aristocracy of Britannia who will lead after that, or will you leave that to anarchy?" Every eye was on Lelouch as he fidgeted at that question. Kallen grabbed his hand that was on her knee and watched as his shoulders slumped forward, "I cannot lead Britannia. Odysseus could not lead his way out of a box, and Guinevere is a pampered brat that would relish trying to take everything back. Schneizel wishes to control the world under his own banner. I... I planned on asking you to bare that cross but much later." trailing off he looked up. Kallen was surprised with him but it seemed that Guilford, Suzaku and Cornelia were shocked beyond speech, Jeremiah seemed mildly surprised but Euphemia was sitting there with a smile that could light a dark room.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, but you are the best choice I could think of. The only other I could think of is Euphey but well she is not tough enough to handle the politics of Britannia. I hope you will at least consider it." Cornelia seemed to come out of a daze, "You want me in charge of Britannia?" Lelouch gave a nod, "I trust you more then any other options available, and as of this afternoon I could never use my geass on you. Meaning no one will ever have to worry that I will take control of Britannia." Kallen was curious when Cornelia actually blushed but it was nothing on the wide eye look Euphemia now had as her eyes darted from Cornelia to Lelouch and back.

Lelouch stood, "Do you have any other questions Sister? If not you may follow me." As Cornelia shook her head, "I.. well we will discuss what we will do at a later date when the rest of your group is present." Lelouch smiled as he grabbed her hand and led them out of the Student Council room.

LLTCOG

Rolo froze when he saw everyone enter the hallway. Lelouch was in front with Kallen's hand in his, but behind them was the Princesses and then the knights and Jeremiah. He watched as Lelouch let go of Kallen's hand and took the princess to the entrance to Nunnally's room knocking Lelouch looked around. When Rolo saw Lelouch's eyes land on him he wanted to cry, his big brother looked so happy to have his family back. Now though Lelouch would probably not want him around anymore, he had his real siblings back.

He cringed as Lelouch walked over to him. His heart burst when Lelouch put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on Rolo it will be a family reunion, so your going to have to be with us too you know." Looking at his big brother he franticly wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes away. Feeling Lelouch's arms wrap around him he heard him whisper, "Come on I have to introduce you to my other sister the we can all go see Nunnally ok?"

Rolo nodded as he quietly asked, "Your not going to leave me?" Rolo felt a tear form as Lelouch pulled back with a frown on his face as he spoke, "Rolo, you are my younger brother and you always will be. No matter what, nothing can change that."

Rolo's heart soared as his big brother introduced him to Euphemia. She was really nice and pretty kind of like Nunnally he thought. As they went inside he was swept up in the family hug. He was crying those happy tears that Nunnally always talked about as Nunnally introduced him as her special friend, because here he was being accepted by his big brother's family as part of it.

LLTCOG

C.C. walked over to Kallen as she watched what was happening in Nunnally's room. Tapping Kallen on the shoulder she giggled as she jumped. A scowl formed on Kallen's face when she took in her pajama's, it caused her to smile almost superiorly before she spoke, "He does love you, but he is an odd boy. So full of love he almost bursts but able to push it all aside so it does not interfere with his plans. If you do love him you should be ready to share." as Kallen turned redder then she had all night, C.C. walked away swatting Kallen's bum as she went to Lelouch's room.

LLTCOG

Everyone was finally gone and Lelouch could finally get to bed, and to C.C.. The royal party had left but at his request Jeremiah had escorted Kallen home tonight. With brought to mind that Kallen had been acting odd after 'The Mini Family Reunion' tonight. Putting it out of his mind he walked into his room to see C.C. curled up on the bed holding a pillow. A tear formed in his eye as he thought about how he had almost lost her tonight. Shaking his head he got into his pajamas quickly wanting to hold his witch and remind her that he loved her more then anything.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Jarjaxle: I appreciate that you find it funny, as serious as it is I find adding humor helps me write it. That and I see C.C. as a bit more of a tease. No he does not :P Yeah what she's done has not processed yet... Yes he did, yes she does and well it was messy not really painful but it was messy.

Sha115: Thank you I tried to get everyone portrayed at one point or another, this chapter was going to be one but it got to long so I cut it in half... Hey don't look at me like that it gave me a good cliff hanger.

Findaratu: I said back then that this was going to have Lelouch and Kallen together and it will that is an integral part of the story line. Idea came up I changed things and how things happened shifted, but it will still be Lelouch and Kallen there will just be C.C. too and maybe one other it depends on how I write it. I am debating because I originally thought of an idea for another as a joke and now I actually think its a good idea... Also I intended for this chapter and the last chapter to be one chapter and have both Kallen/Lelouch and C.C./Lelouch moments in it, but then realized it was taking forever to get typed up and would be over 10000 words so I made it two chapters.

NIX's WARDEN: Yes Cornelia is furious. Euphey was in jeopardy. The world was unhinged. Let us see what happens to the balance now *demonic smirk* Yes I thought she did too :)

Neo-San: Oh yes this was interesting to write but C.C. did not have a gun. As you can see none of those happened it was kind of unique the way I wrote it if I can say so myself. As you can see Mao got toasted extra crispy. Thank you. Yes that part was meant to break any tension up a little. And if I add Russia it will be an interesting group Mwahahahahaha

Ashbeehani: Thank you kindly. I promise I won't tell you and give it away.

Ravangerblade: I'm assuming that you just started reading, Yes I know when Shirley died a lot of people were mad.

Vitalus: Its funny buts also very important. It shows that yes he is mad at and angry with Cornelia he still sees her as his sister by showing him tease her. And don't worry this is here for you to read and enjoy at your leisure :)

Anon: I think some people saw it coming but I saw it as a chance to connect dots that needed to be connected. That and Euphey had to learn that she can't always run off all the time. Well yes that's true in a way but he only has one true use for a Geass canceller later and its devious. MWahahahahaha


	13. The lines are redrawn

Ok people you have till the 18th at midnight to put in your vote for the poll because by then I intend to be writing the next chapter and incorporating my next NPC... I think or at least plan to be doing that by then.

I thank you all for all of your outstanding reviews to my story last chapter :P.

Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: If you have heard of the character, machine, weapon, place or even before I didn't make it nor do I own it. Thank you.

Chapter 12

it was a weary but smiling Lelouch that walked his way to the kitchen the next morning, with only a little soreness after the shower he took. His smile became more bemused when he walked into the kitchen, there at his table was Jeremiah talking with Rolo. Lelouch had expected him this morning seeing as he had asked him to show up last night when everyone was leaving, the two of them would be briefing Oghi and Izumi, then meet this emissary from Australia and after Kallen joined them after school they would be heading to meet with Kyoto house. Jeremiah however gave him a cheeky grin and saluted him with a glass of orange juice.

With a long suffering sigh Lelouch sat next to Rolo, "Jeremiah will Cornelia be visiting again soon?" Jeremiah face turned serious, "She has not explained anything to me. From what I understand you have gained yourself a respite for how long I don't know. She said something about meeting your leaders with some of her trusted people and see what happens. She also wished for me to tell you that Schneizel will be present in Area 11 this weekend checking on a project."

Lelouch's mouth twitched at that, "Well then I think we will have to interfere with that project before that time now won't we." Holding up his hand to continue, "Yes I know its a trap per-say from my sister, but I won't let enemy technology stay in there hands if I can help it. We however will not confront Schneizel." As a mollified Jeremiah nodded Lelouch turned to Rolo, "I'm leaving you in charge of taking care of Nunnally today, keep her safe." Lelouch bit back a laugh when Rolo puffed out his chest at those words.

After that they progressed through their early breakfast, before Lelouch got up. Walking out he first checked Nunnally's room, Sayoko was helping her get into her wheelchair as he entered. Smiling at Sayoko he walked over to his sister, taking her hand in his spoke, "I just wanted to wish you a good day, I will be out today and I want you to be the best you can for Sayoko today. Rolo and C.C. will be here with you too, ok?" A frown formed on Nunnally's face before she spoke, "You are going to be gone a lot now aren't you?" Lelouch stopped for a moment at that, then he bent down and cupped her check in his free hand as he spoke, "This is our home until I can get us one that is entirely ours. I will always come back to my precious little sister Nunnally, I promise you that." Planting a kiss on her forehead he departed to room while Nunnally smiled.

As he approached his door he peered inside seeing C.C. seemed agitated in her sleep he looked around spying her Cheese-kun plushie he carried it over to her and gently wrapped her arms around it. Trailing his fingers up her arm he marveled at how soft her skin was but was transfixed when she shiver in her sleep then murmured in her sleep, "Yes Lelouch ." Lelouch made a quick dash out the door knowing that if he did not leave then and there he never would.

Meeting Jeremiah at the door to the clubhouse they left the wing that was his home and with a smile he walked to meet with Oghi and Izumi, but as the door outside opened he came face to face with Milly. She took one look at him not in uniform then looked at Jeremiah and her face paled ever so slightly. Lelouch stepped up to her and reassured, "No one is in any trouble Milly. Things happened yesterday and well as you can see I will not be here today and this might become more common over the next week or so. Its just well..." Then Jeremiah spoke, "Lady Ashford I would like to personally thank your family for looking after the young prince and princess like you did." It took a moment but Milly regained her spunky flirty self, "Well then I hope you will still have time to spend with little old me and the rest of the student council." As she pouted her face he laughed as she said, "I'm still me Milly, you will see enough of me around to keep getting all your work done Madam President." With a mock salute he walked on and choked on his own spit as Jeremiah laughed when she called out after him, "When do I get to see the parts of you that are covered all the time?"

LLTCOG

Suzaku was frustrated that he was spending another day with Lloyd working on the Lancelot taking readings and development adaptation reviews. Normally he would rely on Cécile to help him not only with his work but also with schoolwork but also staying sane when working with Lloyd, seeing as for how long she had done that she was quite accomplished at it. The thing was that today she was acting as weird as Lloyd normally was, she was watching him like Lloyd would watch the Lancelot and she was chewing her lip when she stared at him like she did when she was working at a really complex problem for Lloyd.

With a sigh he grabbed his books and started to set them up in his work area to try and get caught up on his school work. As he worked he got more focused so when Cécile cleared her throat he groaned, "I didn't even manage to get half of this done." Standing up he saw Cécile tittering nervously at him, looking at his watch he realized he still had almost a full twenty minutes before he had to get back to work. He looked up at Cécile expectantly, and watched as she seemed to tilt from one foot to the other before speaking. "Princess Euphemia came to find you yesterday evening. She wished to know if you could help her find her sister Cornelia."

Suzaku froze and stared hard at Cécile, "What did you tell her?"

Flustered Cécile said, "Only that you were brought away with Cornelia and Guilford. When I told said that I knew you were her Knight she backed away saying that Cornelia would never keep things like that from her." Her curiosity was peeked when Suzaku scowled at what she said. "You made a terrible mistake saying that. It caused no end of problems for Cornelia yesterday," Seeing Cécile pale at that he continued, "As to me being Princess Euphemia's Knight, I am not. You seem to have forgotten a Princess in your choices, and I knew her and protected her for years."

Cécile blinked owlishly, "But the only Princesses that have come to Japan are Cornelia and Euphemia." Suzaku scowled slightly before sighing as he bowed his head, looking up se spok in a halting voice, "You have forgotten a Prince and Princess that were sent to Japan against their will, and then summarily forgotten in the attack."

Suzaku could see the answer forming in Cécile's bright blue eyes and nodded as he spoke in the most authoritative voice he could, "That is why no one can know that I am a Knight of Honor, not even Lloyd. Some things are better left forgotten, where they are safe."

As Suzaku went back to his schoolwork he could feel Cécile's gaze boring in to him as she whispered, "That friend of yours from your childhood that helped you at school, that was the Prince?" He nodded not looking up from his work, as her hand came to rest on his back, "I won't tell anyone. I thank you for trusting me enough to tell me something so personal and private." As she walked away Suzaku tried to fight the blush on his cheeks as much as the Math he was trying to finish.

LLTCOG

Lelouch was slightly apprehensive when he as Zero and Jeremiah in his Britannian officer uniform walked into the warehouse today. He knew that Oghi and Izumi would not be completely pleased with what happened yesterday, even with how C.C. had managed to turn it in his favor for the moment. He also knew that the last minute planning they would have to do to get the Gawain would both please them and annoy them.

As they were walking he spotted Tamaki who seemed to be going over things with some new recruits, shaking his head with a rueful smile he continued on to the Transport that served as their headquarters.

When he and Jeremiah stepped inside both Oghi and Izumi quickly ushered everyone out of the room as Lelouch and Jeremiah sat down in chairs. Once the door was sealed and Locked Lelouch took off his mask as Izumi spoke, "How bad did yesterday go exactly?"

His response of, "Cornelia knows who I am." had both men reacting, Oghi paled and Izumi cursed. Continuing Lelouch said, "She is giving us a respite for the moment but would like to meet with us at some point soon the council of the Black Knight and a few of her own Council will attend, there she would like to see the motive we have for fighting."

Izumi looked curious when he asked, "How can we be sure its not a trap? And who would be going to represent us?"

Lelouch's lips thinned when he spoke, "Unfortunately we can not know for certain, and she is bound to bring some that would oppose this just because there are Non-Britannians in the group. However we will have attendance. The group I propose would include Jeremiah, you Izumi, Kallen, C.C. and I would like to include others based on how today's business goes."

Oghi's eyes narrowed, "Why would you be bringing Kallen and C.C. with you?" A smile graced Lelouch's face at how protective Oghi sounded, "Kallen is already exposed after last night and as Half Britannian will have a greater effect on Cornelia's representatives, and C.C. was involved in an operation yesterday with Cornelia herself that culminated in saving Princess Euphemia from a mad man."

Oghi nodded acceptingly if still a little cautious but Izumi broke in, "How did this man capture the Princess and where is he now?"

"Mao was given the power of Geass many years ago as a child. He had the power to read anyone's mind and took Euphemia because she is a treasured sister of Cornelia and myself. As for where he is last I heard Cornelia was going to have the body removed after they left it were C.C. dealt with him." Lelouch hissed.

Izumi shocked expression was almost comical as Oghi asked, "Just how many Geass users will we be dealing with?" Lelouch flinched, "I don't know. I am the only person that C.C. has give the power of the king to that is alive. The only other that we know of that we can give that power is V.V. and he is working for the Empire."

Izumi's expression hardened, "Well that is a problem we will have to deal with then." Lelouch nodded, "However now we have more important things. We have two meeting today and I also would like you to start planning our next mission soon. Next week will need to get men to KaminejimaIsland, my brother Prince Schneizel will be arriving with a pet project more important then the Lancelot he wishes to do some tests with. We will be stealing it."

Oghi muttered,"Do you plan to use your Geass there?" Lelouch paused before nodding and in a chastized tone said, "Yes I will but it will not be like the Hotel. We will be grabbing the data and equipment and leaving with their help not leaving their bodies."

That seemed to please both of them. Then there was a knock at the door, Lelouch donned his mask as Oghi went to open the door. A young man no older then twenty walked in, he had curly light brown hair and brown eyes that had a look to them that he had seen before. They held the look of Suzaku's eyes the eyes of a man that hated death and did not wish to kill.

With a smile that could not be seen Lelouch spoke, "Enter emissary of Australia, we would like to thank you for your countries assistance and ask what you have to gain from it?"

He had to give the man credit, the man just took the accusation as something and shrugged it off, "I am Brandon. I was sent to assist the Black Knights in there resistance against because it aides his holiness in Rome."

Jeremiah cut in next, "So you were sent to maintain our distraction for the EU?"

Brandon hesitated before nodding, "With the forces of Britannia divided there is a better chance of survival of the EU."

Oghi's eyes had narrowed but Izumi and Jeremiah understood where this was going. Lelouch however spoke in a voice that challenged Brandon, "That is why you were sent. I asked you what you have to gain, why did you come to Japan Emissary Brandon?"

Brandon flushed scarlet, "I am a hindrance in a true battle I am told. I do not kill the enemy and as such they can rise up again. As such they figured that you could make better use of me then an army could. I do not personally like fighting but I will do as is required of me."

Holding up his hands to stop the protests at that statement Lelouch asked, "You Emissary Brandon came here to join the ranks of the Black Knights to help on man escape from the destruction of the Britannian Empire. I ask you to join the Black Knights not to liberate Japan but to Liberate the World."

The man's eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea but spoke, "I will not kill to make people free if that is what you desire." Oghi and Izumi were looking at Lelouch curiously but it was Jeremiah that spoke, "He does not wish for death but a world were country's problems are resolved in council and debate not with guns and war."

As Brandon sat there dumbfounded at the idea, Oghi spoke, "I believe I know a fitting assignment to be his first."

LLTCOG

Cornelia sat across from Guilford and a recovering Darlton, they had spent all morning going over yesterday and how they were going to react. It had been an intense debate with Darlton wanting to use the meeting as a trap and Guilford saying that they could not trust the rebels. However Cornelia had argued that Lelouch had had multiple chances to kill both her and Euphey and had not so they would not be a risk to her life if she attended.

Knowing this from the little transmitter she had slipped into her sister Cornelia's pocket Euphemia knew she would have to intervene soon. Spending last evening with Mao talking about how she was the helpless princess and how often her sister had almost died to save her had made Euphemia want to accomplish this. She could help a very important step in the way of peace if she managed this correctly.

As she rose from her room she slowly made her way through the complex till she got to the planning room they were using. As she knocked she heard shuffling and the quick movement of papers as Sir Guilford opened the door.

At their shocked impression she walked passed him and sat at the table they were using, "Don't stop on my regard Sister Cornelia, as the future Viceroy of Japan I would like to sit in on your planning today." Seeing everyone's discomfort she continued, "Sister Cornelia may I request that you reach into your right pants pocket." She beamed as her sister took the transmitter out of her pocket with a bemused expression on her face.

General Darlton spoke roughly, "Your majesty I mean no disrespect but if you are here to argue that we should give your the benefit of the doubt you will need a reason. We will be taking no chances with a man that has already killed one royal."

Her smile broke at that as she pursed her lips and spoke in a haughty tone, "I have reasons for what I propose General and would no more put my sister at risk intentionally then she would put me at risk."

Darlton bowed his head to her, "I would like to hear what those reasons are Princess."

Cornelia cut in however her voice reassuring but firm, "Euphemia, I understand that you do not wish to loss them again. However this is not a simple matter, we must account for everything something both Sir. Guilford and General Darlton have been doing better then me this morning."

She almost laughed at her sister astonished face when she spoke, "Yes they have but they have only been looking at it from the view of destroying Zero so he does not hurt you. I propose a different view point to the problem."

As everyone looked at her expectantly she spoke, "Last night my brother proposed that he was trying to create a world of peace and freedom for everyone. Going so far as to say that Father would have to be removed and that Cornelia would do better then he would at filling that position-"

Sir Guilford cut her off, "And that all could be a ploy to get her Majesty to show up."

Euphemia narrowed her eyes at him as she continued, "He wishes for Representatives to be sent to take part in this council of countries correct?" Darlton fielded that one responding, "He said that to my knowledge, but how much of what he says can we believe?"

She flinched at those words trying to deny them with all her might as stared back at him with that look her sister used when she was trying to get a point across, "That I cannot answer however I do know this. If no one is there out of this group then I will go. As a Princess of Britannia, I will not allow Britannia to not be represented if by chance he did speak the truth."

Darlton and Guilford were speechless as they stared at her, but her eyes found her sister and saw pride there and she knew she had won even if the others did not yet. Finally Guilford spoke, "And what if its not?"

She smiled at him, "Then its not but are you willing to risk that Sir Guilford?

LLTCOG

Kallen knocked on the door to Lelouch's wing in the club house. She knew he was not here today she had seen that all morning but she knew either Sayoko or C.C. would and they could tell her what was happening. When C.C. opened the door Kallen stiffled a groan as she asked, May I come in?"

It was a little unnerving the way C.C. stared at her, it was like see was food being stared at and she had to suppress a shiver. When C.C. stepped aside she walked inside and waited till C.C. had closed the door, "Is Lelouch ok?" Her frustration mounted when C.C. tilted her head and asked in return, "You really care about him don't you?"

"This has nothing to do with that, I am worried he is an amazing commander we can't just loss him." She snarled. C.C. smiled coyly, "I'm sure you love experiencing his commands."

She flushed not knowing what this girl was trying to accomplish, "Why do you care anyway? He is yours anyway." C.C.'s smirk fell from her face, "He is no one woman's, he cares to much for that. Nunnally will always be higher in his heart then any woman could be. He will always have lost a little bit of himself with Shirley. He cares for me enough for us to call it love but he cares about you almost as much."

She watched C.C. talk wondering how she could calmly say all this and better yet how she could know that, Lelouch seemed so closed off and if he open up that much to C.C. well...

C.C. must have seem the look on her face because C.C. smiled reassuringly as she said, "He has told me none of this at his own accord, "When I gave him Geass I saw and experienced everything he ever has. It is odd seeing you sometimes having his thoughts about you in my head."

Kallen looked up as C.C. licked her lips, and outright shivered as she stuttered, "I think I'll be going now." As she flat out ran out the door she heard laughter like bells behind her.

LLTCOG

Rakshata was frustrated with how the Japanese had been treating her so far. Kyoto house was willing to use her creations of course, they even sent it out to different groups for them to use.

So here she was walking into some warehouse that held her child the Guren Mk-II. She brushed passed the security dragging her assistant along with her. Speeding through the traffic of bodies inside moving things around she made for the transport that she knew was suppose to hold the leaders of this little group.

She smirked at the lack of guards present as she pushed open the door. About to step inside a voice from behind her caused her to turn, "Rakshata Chawla, it is a pleasure to meet a scientist as prestigious as the one that created the Guren."

Rakshata turned around and stared at the man that disrupted her only to come face to mask with Zero, the exact person she was trying to find. She looked at the hand he had extended to her and shook it as she started at the four men behind him. There was to Japanese men, a Britannian Military Officer and a Australian. That alone was enough to intrigue her.

"Well I'll be, the leaders of the Black Knights, what an interesting sight you are." she said. She felt that Zero had smiled behind his mask when he spoke, "I feel that we will surprise you many times Rakshata. However what do you need help with how madam? Do you want field testing done for your Gefjun Disturber perhaps?"

She gaped at the man in the Mask as the Britannian laughed next to him and one of the Japanese smiled indulgently.

LLTCOG

C.C. was watching the house this evening. Rolo and Nunnally were sitting the living room talking as she walked by and she stopped to listen in on what they were saying without them knowing, with a smirk on her face.

She was sort of disappointed when they were discussing work they were doing at school and was getting to the point where se was considering leaving during a large silent section when Nunnally quietly spoke, "Big brothers been gone a long time."

The smirk on her face grew when Rolo took her hand in his and spoke, "Yeah he has but he will be back. I promise you he will always come back I'll make sure of it."

C.C. was busy picturing how much better it would have been if he struck a epic pose during that that she almost missed Nunnally when she spoke, "But you need too come back too."

As Rolo wrapped his arms around Nunnally and promised he would always come back for her, C.C. back away truly thinking that she had spied on a moment that was too intimate to tease about.

LLTCOG

Lelouch smiled as he lead his group of representatives into Mount Fuji, with Cornelia on his side gaining Kyoto house would be a shoe in for Japanese independence. The letter had gotten brought to the room just like he remembered a Burai on either side of the room with four guards flanking the veiled platform that he knew Kirihara was sitting on.

He approached the platform and dropped to his knee, "Master Kirihara, we represent the leading council of the Black Knights and would like to thank you for the support you and the rest of Kyoto house for the support you have given us." As he spoke every guard and both Burai lowered there guns to aim at him when as he started speaking, revealing their leaders name.

It was as the man responded that Lelouch looked up, "You are knowledgeable about things you should not be. You and your men will remove your masks, now as a security."

Lelouch smiled behind his mask as he turned, "Our group with surprise you master Kirihara I can assure you of that. First we have Izumi, he was the leader of Saitama Ghetto's terrorist group before they joined us helping in the creation of the Black Knights Japan's new army for universal freedom."

He felt the guards relax as Izumi took his mask off. Continuing Lelouch spoke, "Next is a new addition to the Black Knights and has not been involved in any operations yet. Brandon is an emissary sent from Australia to assist us in our fight even if their higher ups believe our fight to only be a distraction to Britannia."

Lelouch stopped when Kirihara commanded, "Why were you sent to help them now when House Kyoto and the Japanese Liberation Front have fought for many years against Britannia?"

Lelouch stared at Brandon as he spoke, "I have been sent now to help keep some of Britannia's focus here and allowing his holiness more time to defend against the impending Britannian invasion of the EU. As to why the Black Knights instead of the JLF, that is simple they represent virtue and morals that we see as lacking in the JLF and are more active then House Kyoto."

It was quiet for a long moment before Kirihara spoke, "You believe the Black Knights will accomplish more then House Kyoto or the JLF could?" Brandon's smile was large when he replied, "I believe that will backing the Black Knights could do more for the world then House Kyoto or the JLF has done for Japan."

Lelouch could not see it due to both his back turned but also the veil over him but Kirihara was glaring darkly at his back when Brandon spoke.

With a flurish of his hand Lelouch motioned for Kallen to take of her mask, "This is Kallen Kozuki, she is our signature Knightmare Pilot and pilots the Guren Mk-II."

When there was no interruption this time Lelouch turned to his last masked individual and motioned for him to remove his mask and as he opened his mouth to speak he never got to. Kirihara roared, "You would ally yourself with Britannians? What have you promised him in return for his service?"

Lelouch slowly turned to face Kirihara again, "He is a loyal ally to the Black Knights and I have promised him nothing but our goal." Kirihara barked, "What would Japanese independence mean to a Britannian?"

Jeremiah spoke at that point, "I believe that we made an announcement about our objectives that drew you attention at the hotel incident. We are the Black Knights and fight for Freedom and Justice for all." Lelouch frowned when Kirihara spoke, "We sent aid for Japan's independence not for some conglomerate group of countries to run us."

Clearing his throat Lelouch spoke, "So I take it that you will not work alongside a Britannian too achieve your independence?" Kirihara growled, "I will not have Japan indebted to another country for its freedom."

Lelouch looked at him long and hard before he spoke, "Master Kirihara I am assuming that the rest of Kyoto house is watching this meeting from a safe location correct?" When he saw Kirihara nod he looked up scanning for the camera.

When he found it he addressed it as if no one was present, knowing he had to try for allies here because some would join him he knew that even if Kyoto house would not join him as a whole. "House Kyoto the Black Knights stand for the freedom of all no matter what decent they are, we fight for the dream of all the countries of the world brought to a table of politics to settle their problems not with war." Raising his arms to spread his cape wide he spoke, "If that is what you wish for I request that you stand with us in our endeavor, if you do not we wish that you never stand against us. We will never attack a free Japan but we will defend a free Japan that works with other Nations from internal conflict."

He heard Kirihara gasp as Izumi frowned slightly but Kallen and Brandon smiled brightly, "I also have messages for two individuals. Firstly for Head Mistress Kaguya Sumeragi I wish to inform you of something of a personal nature. You have a crush on what you once thought was the Demon of Kururugi Shrine, only now I truly have become a Demon. A demon in pursuit of freedom."

Hoping that she got the hint about their past he went for his last comment, "Lastly for Tohoh-Sensei if he is listening and if not I hope you pass this to him, I would like to inform you of two of the most hardheaded children you ever taught still fight for Japan. We respect and cherish the lessons you taught us, me especially seven years ago. We wish to never know if the student has surpassed the master, but if it is required of us for the freedom the world needs we will find out."

As he started walking towards the door with the rest of his Black Knights following behind him leaving a furious Kirihara they burst open. Kaguya came running aiming right for him, shocked Lelouch stood there as she tackled him in a hug. Stumbling slightly Lelouch watched guards pour into the room. Kaguya whispered, "I know its you. Is Suzaku really fighting with you?"

Lelouch laughed, "He has promised to stand by my sister as her last line of defense." He felt Kaguya squeeze him as his eyes saw Tohdoh leading the Four Holy swords inside the room swords drawn. He did not know if that was good or not based on how things had played out so far. Kaguya let go of him as she approached Kirihara, "I will be leaving with master Zero, Master Kirihara."

Lelouch blinked at that, having never expected that that would happen after what he had said. He had expected allies to be within Kyoto house not for people to completely abandon their group and join him.

As everyone stared at her, Kaguya walked back to him and grabbed his hand. It was at that point that Tohdoh spoke, "There is only two student I taught seven years ago at Kururugi Shrine. One is dead. So you owe me a great debt for what I have done for you Suzaku Kururugi, and I call that debt in and demand you stop this at once and join together with us."

Lelouch was about to speak when both Kaguya and Kallen started giggling. Shaking his head he stood straight, "You are mistaken with your guess Tohdoh-sensei. I will however relay your message to my Suzaku. However he may decline sighting his honor would be tarnished if you called him away from his service to the Fourth Princess." Kaguya gasped as Tohdoh's face hardened before Lelouch continued, "I now beg your forgiveness for wasting the time of House Kyoto."

With a bow of his head he left the chamber his Black Knights following only one member larger, and with a bad feeling that a large number of enemies had been gained.

Kaguya was holding his hand as Kallen glared at the younger girl behind the mask she had placed on her head again. Kallen spoke, "What will we do without the support of Kyoto house?"

Lelouch scowled at the reminder, "It is unexpected and unfortunate what happened, however we did not leave without allies."

Izumi snorted, "As influential as head mistress of Kyoto house is she will not have more sway then the others would."

Kaguya reddened a little before she could retort Brandon interrupted, "They are greedy men that only long for their own freedom. They care nothing for the freedom of others and as such would be more a detriment to us as allies then they would be useful."

Izumi flinched at that statement as Kaguya puffed up a little, "They are old and wish to see Japan flourish like it used to. They focus on Japan because they have pride in their country."

Lelouch turned to face the girl walking beside him seeing some men following out of the corner of his eye, "I know a man that has so much pride in his country that he has no problem dying for it. He still fights for more then that because, if we stop at Japan and turn our backs on the world we are no better then those that enslave the world."

Kaguya stared at him in awe as Lelouch noticed a few of the men following him seemed thoughtful. Tohdoh stood out staring at him, Lelouch turned to face him. Tohdoh approached, "Are you still so full of anger and pride that you would throw away an ally as strong as Kyoto house because of how they treat one of your birth young Prince?"

Lelouch glared at Tohdoh, "I reject anyone that would abandon others because they do not fit into their plan. Having Jeremiah was a test, one the majority of House Kyoto failed. We do not fight to create a Japan free of Britannians, we aim to make a free Japan for all."

Tohdoh was looking at him calculatingly as he turned and walked away. Jeremiah was the last to turn and he bowed his head towards Tohdoh before he left.

LLTCOG

Prince Schneizel stared out over the city of Pendragon from his window. Thinking about the project that he was going to test on that experimental chamber with his Prototype Knightmare. He may even sneak in a meeting with his sisters after he dropped the thing off.

He shook his head at that thought, his sisters. They were making fools of themselves with not being to defeat one terrorist. He had thought better of Cornelia in that area. He might even be called in soon to relieve them Bismarck had informed him, along with the fact that his father was sending Knights of the round to deal with this Zero.

Schneizel scowled at the thought, he was more interested in his two Knightmare frames that were being experimented on. Both the Lancelot and the Gawain were in testing phases and he wanted to see how they would do.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Neo-san: They did not come up Lelouch they came up putting of the problem. And in all honest it was C.C. that got him out of there, he made zero progress with Guilford when C.C. was with Cornelia. The knights of the round will be dealt with differently. You have no way of knowing if the live command is necessary I may make it so. And As for Suzaku hating Lelouch for killing Euphey in my story Suzaku is Nunnally's Knight and has never gotten close to Euphey. Yes they have a strong group but what happens soon will be interesting. As for Nonnette being comic relief, I intend to make her more serious then most people write her. Oh the hilarity in how I plan to make that part official :)

Sha115: Thank you. They are people in their own way and I like to make them far more three dimensional then they are in the show. Kallen is important to Lelouch I would go so far as to say as important as C.C. is. I truly like Euphemia as a character as she means a lot to a good number of the characters in the story.


	14. Reunions

Ok people the poll is closed and the votes have been counted. The results:

1st Place: Russia with 8 votes

2nd Place: Italy, Madagascar, MEF, Indonesia, Spain, France all had three votes each...

3rd Place: South Africa, Korea 1 vote each

As you can see this poll helped me pick Russia (A country I secretly wanted) but did nothing to help me in the long run. Oh well I'll improvise.

I thank you for reading my story and for your reviews.

Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: If you have heard of the character, machine, weapon, place or even before I didn't make it nor do I own it. Thank you.

Chapter 13

It was Thursday evening and Lelouch knew that on Kaminejima Island his brother would be dropping off the Gawain for testing to enter the thought elevator. He was idly wondering about that when the rolled up newspaper hit him in the back of the head as Milly yelled, "Lelouch, this is no time to daydreaming. This paperwork need to get done for the event to go forward."

Lelouch sighed looking at the documents he was suppose to be going over, they were all about what was quantities of ingredients would be needed to make the world largest pizza and how much that would cost. However that had nothing on Suzaku's job he was biting his tongue as he listened to Nina drone on and on about the Knightmare that he would be using and still had to design and facilitate the budget to build the stage for the pizza's creation.

His eyes shone with mirth as he was about to speak, then a thought hit him and the spark died and he nodded his head. Milly noticed, he knew she did and he knew Suzaku and Kallen would too. He focused on the numbers trying to get Shirley's voice out of his head, all the times she had snapped to attention for Milly or encouraged her in one of her schemes.

It was while he was doing some of the calculations for how many tomatoes would be needed that Rivalz broke the relative silence, "Hey Lelouch, you have been missing almost as often as Suzaku recently. What's up with that dude?"

Lelouch slowly looked up, Kallen was glancing worriedly at him, Suzaku looked mildly offended, Rivalz and Nina looked expectant but Milly looked annoyed, "Enough chitter chatter people I need this done and I need it done yesterday."

He meet Milly's eyes and gave a grateful smile that did nothing to blunt her sharp look that meant that they would be talking soon.

Getting back to work he managed to make it through the rest of their weekend student council meeting without arousing any suspicion.

As everyone was leaving he gave Kallen a hug at the top of the staircase before she left for home.

As Milly strode towards him however he grabbed Suzaku, "You need to stay." Suzaku looked at him curiously but never the less nodded.

As Milly approached she looked questionably at Suzaku, he answered her silent query, "There is nothing you can say that Suzaku does not know Milly."

Milly nodded looking oddly serious, "I know you are in contact with your sibling again, Father would like to know if you will permanently be leaving or if you would formally like us to acknowledge your existence?"

He smiled when Suzaku fidgeted next to him, "Tell your father that I would enjoy meeting with him to discuss what I can and I thank him again for his continued hospitality. However I am still Lelouch Lamperouge at the moment, though again I thank him for his consideration."

When he hesitated Milly smiled reassuringly, "I won't let him do anything Lelouch." Her smiled wavered a little when she continued, "I was just worried that I was going to lose an old friend."

He smiled as she walked away, turning to Suzaku he saw Suzaku was confused. Almost laughing he grabbed Suzaku's arm pulling him towards their wing of the Clubhouse as he spoke, "You are coming to dinner. I don't care what you have planned or who wants you were. I'll make sure no one can yell at you."

LLTCOG

Euphey smiled as she and her sister walked along the hallway leading to the section of the complex that held her brother. It had been a long time since she had seen him and she did miss him, yes he was a little impersonal but he was her big brother.

As Sir Guilford held open the door for them to walk inside she heard, "Oh Cornelia how much you have grown since the last time I saw you." Euphey blinked, _'They wouldn't send them there is no reason for her to be here right.'_ That thought was squashed when, "Aw and little Euphey too. Have you finally found a young man for yourself little Princess?"

She frowned as she stared at the girl with light green hair as she spoke not really taking in that someone sent Nonnette here. _'Oh god that is all we need is her here when we are just getting Lelouch back.'_

Before her Cornelia had stopped as she stared at Nonnette before her eyes flicked to a feral looking man with red hair before coming to stop on her brother, "Brother Schneizel, have you truly come to believe that you need two members to escort you were you go on your little projects?"

Schneizel's smile worried her even if she could not put a finger on why, "Dear Sister Cornelia they were not my decision. No that was father's choice he seems to believe that you can not even keep your siblings safe in the area you protect."

She gaped at her brother wondering how he could say something like that to Cornelia, he had to know how that would hurt her. Sure enough Cornelia flinched if only marginally. Shaking her head at her brother's antics she smiled, "It is good to see you Brother Schneizel. It is good to see you again as well Knight of nine."

She saw the other person bristle at her not acknowledging him but she had no idea who he was so she shrugged it off. Schneizel flicked his gaze to her, "A sweet little Euphey what have you been doing to keep yourself occupied while your sister deals to the threats to area 11?"

She smiled if it was a bit strained, "I have helped with the bureaucratic part of running the Area, you know how much Sister Cornelia dislikes paperwork. I also have worked on finding traces of what happened to Lelouch and Nunnally."

No sooner had she stopped speaking then she regretted saying it, Nonnette gasped, her brother's lips thinned and that man he almost seemed gleeful. She suppressed a shudder before her brother spoke, "They are gone Euphemeia it has been seven years, sometime you and your sister will have to move on. On that note, Cornelia both Nonnette and Luciano will be staying with you to assist you in the destruction of Zero."

As her sister's gaze turned into a glare, she remembered some of the stories she had heard about the Knight of ten and staggered back.

With a wave of his hand Schneizel had some servant of his bring her out of the room like she had never been there to begin with. A tear trailed down her check as she promised herself, "I won't let him become like this. I swear Lelouch I won't let another brother stop caring about family."

LLCTOG

Tohdoh sat at the table listening as the members of Kyoto house talked and planned waiting for them to reach the point where it would be important to him.

Finally that moment came, "Tohdoh, General Katase will be trying to move the remains of the JLF to China where they will regroup and launch an attack with other Japanese groups that have fled and retake Japan. You and your Holy Swords along with 20 Burais will stand watch over the harbor and make sure he escapes by Saturday after that you may seek shelter in the mines."

Tohdoh was stunned General Katase was going to flee. However it was his duty to Japan to help the General escape, he bowed his head, "I ask one indulgence before I go and prepare my men. What will be done about Le- Zero?"

He watched their expressions harden a little shocked that they seemed to dislike the boy so much, he understood that he had basically told them they were no use to him and to stay out of his way but the boy claimed to have the same goal and had fought Britannia surprisingly well. Kirihara was the one that spoke, "We will topple him. We are already working on how and it will be done. By this time next week everyone will know who Zero truly is."

Tohdoh nodded slowly as he rose, he made his way out of the council room and towards where his comrades where wondering how he would explain to them that they were being left behind.

LLCTOG

Suzaku mentally checked off everything he could possible have to do as Lelouch pulled him towards where he lived. Finding nothing he had to do he pulled his hand from Lelouch's saying, "I think I can join you, Nunnally and your guests for dinner there is no need to force me." When Lelouch grin grew almost mischievous Suzaku started to worry a little bit.

As the door opened he followed Lelouch down the hallway towards the dinning room. About halfway he heard running from the room next to him and the next thing he knew a small person had tackled him in a hug. Steadying himself he looked down to see black hair and bright green eyes as chorus of giggles were heard. He saw both Nunnally and C.C. in the room giggling the girl he could remember anywhere said, "I'm so glad I get to see you again cousin. When Lelouch brought me here saying I could see you I was so happy. It was so nice seeing Nannully again and C.C. is really funny too."

Suzaku blinked staring at his cousin, he had not seen her since his father died. He looked up at Lelouch to see a look on his face that was both understanding an a little smug, as Lelouch waved his hand saying, "Come on all of you Sayoko and Rolo should have finished setting the table and it would be rude to make them wait to eat Sayoko's wonderful cooking."

As he sat at the table next to his cousin Suzaku didn't really know what to say. '_On the one hand it was amazing to see her again, having assumed she was lost in the massacre of Tokyo. However he also wanted to know what she was doing with Lelouch. Had she joined the Black Knights?' _

He was jarred from his musing by Nunnally, "Isn't nice to have family together again Suzaku? I know I was happy when Sister Cornelia and Sister Euphey showed and Lady Kaguya has not stopped talking about how glad she was to see you again."

Suzaku stared at the girl he knew as a kid. _'Could it really be that simple? Should I just enjoy that I have family left because it makes me happy, even after what I did?' _He turned to his cousin seeing the happy smile on her face and hope and joy in her eyes he smiled, "So what have you been doing for the last seven years Kaguya-Chan?"

Catching her smile at his old nickname for her, he made his decision.

And so dinner progressed he swapped water down tales about working in the Britannian army to help the Japanese, Nunnally and Lelouch told stories of life at Ashford and Kaguya surprised him with her being part of Kyoto house and visiting the Empress of China in the Forbidden City.

As Suzaku watched Sayoko and C.C. talk about something, Nunnally and Kaguya entertaining each other by trying to embarrass Rolo and Rolo trying to sink into his chair he muttered, "Its like a family." He felt a hand rest on his arm an turned to Lelouch as he spoke, "We are a family Suzaku, connected so strongly that nothing can destroy us."

He almost choked on what came next and he watched as Lelouch's face fell forward onto the table with a groan, "We will be even more of a family when I marry Lelouch, cousin."

As he turned to gape at Kaguya Rolo interjected, "But what about C.C.?"

Kaguya looked pensive for a moment before grinning at C.C. who then spoke with a devious smile on her face, "Well personally she's a little young but I can share."

At a thump Suzaku looked at Lelouch to see him with his head against the table still as Nunnally chastised him, "Big brother you shouldn't hit your head against the table."

Lelouch lifted his head to reveal a red mark that sent Kaguya and C.C. into fits of giggles. Looking at everyone's plate Lelouch stood up, "Suzaku you are welcome to stay for as long as you want but I need to talk to you first."

With a frown he got up to follow Lelouch, hoping that Kaguya was not actually telling the truth. Once outside the door Lelouch turned to face him but Suzaku cut him off, "You are not marrying her are you?" He almost laughed at the color Lelouch's face turned as he sputtered, "You.. You are suppose to help me. I'm your friend." Hanging his head Lelouch continued, "I'm never going to be allowed to forget this am I?"

Suzaku didn't answer so Lelouch continued, "Tomorrow I need you to set up a meeting between me and Cornelia. Where ever she would prefer it would probably be best. I want to hammer out the details of this meeting before it happens. Now you can get back to your cousin, I am going to take a shower and hope the heat can help my head."

Suzaku nodded, "It shouldn't be too much of a problem in the long run." Heading back into the dinning room, he barely noticed after a few minutes C.C. was not there anymore. Confused he missed the significant of that detail.

LLTCOG

He sighed as he entered the Commander's Office. He knew that this would be a long mission he just knew it. Pushing open the door he saw the symbol of the SARR behind the desk as he walked inside.

As he sat in his seat the chair containing the Commander spun around and face him. In a monotone voice the Commander spoke, "Agent 17 you were called in here because soon you will be traveling to assess a possible threat. Our Intel so far says that this Zero character already has influence with Britannians and Australians."

He paled as the problem that could represent formed in his mind. Nodding his head he asked, "Will I be removing them then?"

The Commander was silent for a moment before answering, "We know he has defeated Britannia in combat so he is not considered a threat yet, only a potentially powerful threat. You will be spying on him for information. I have decided that you will be bringing Agent 9 with you on this mission."

He paled at the thought of being anywhere with Agent 9 for an extended period of time.

LLTCOG

Lelouch slowly made his way through the hallways of the consulate as he followed Suzaku to the conference room his sister wanted to meet at. He was switching between going over what he wanted to talk to her about and berating himself for walking straight into the proverbial lions den with only Suzaku and Jeremiah on standby.

All to soon the walking was over and almost every fiber in his body was telling him to run. He stiffened when Suzaku scanned his card and the two of them walked inside, he almost turned when he head someone yell for him to stop as he walked inside but the door slid shut behind him.

There in front of him was Cornelia and on either side of her was Guilford and Darlton. With a sigh he noted that it was to much to hope that Euphey would be here too and slid into a seat across from his sister. Darlton made a move to dismiss Suzaku but Cornelia spoke, "Sir Kururugi take a seat. Lelouch what is the point of this meeting?"

"Last time we talked we agreed that we should have a meeting between representatives of the Black Knights and Britannia." Guilford cut him off quickly sounding slightly eager, "So you came here to meet with us?"

Lelouch smiled at him indulgently before he spoke, "No Sir Guilford. I came here as one uniquely qualified to meet with the Princess and able to discuss numbers present and decide where the discussion will take place."

Cornelia cleared her throat, "We will not be leaving the settlement to have this council brother." To which he smile, "Nor will The Black Knights enter the consulate. So I have discussed with the Ashford family that I am in contact with you again sister and would propose the use of the clubhouse for the meeting."

Darlton stood at that leaning over the table, "You expect us to trust that you will not construct a trap for us there?" Lelouch turned to glare at him, "And what exactly would I accomplish by betraying you now? How would that help me, on top of why would I wish to harm Cornelia and Euphey?"

Darlton bristled as he barked, "Why did you kill Prince Clovis?"

Lelouch wilted a little under that but stared back at him defiantly, "He was a dangerous threat. I fought him to protect the Japanese and killed him to maintain some safety for Nunnally and myself."

Cornelia reached out and grabbed Darlton pulling him back to his seat before turning to Lelouch, "Why would you advise Ashford Academy?" Relieved he spoke with a shrug, "It will keep us in the settlement something that would appeal to any group from Britannia, it is my home something that would keep most of the Black Knights happy and unafraid of advance planned treachery and lastly it is the only place that would neither satisfy or alienate either group that I have access to."

Lelouch waited as they pulled back and discussed this among themselves reviewing the count in his head of who he was going to bring trying to think of any last minute changes he might make. His attention was brought back in focus when Suzaku elbowed him when his sister was looking at him expectantly.

Rather sheepishly Lelouch asked, "Could you repeat that please?" He saw Darlton guffaw at him when Cornelia sighed, "I said that that would be acceptable. Then asked how many people we are expected to bring and when would it be?"

Lelouch grinned, " I believe Sunday would give everyone time to prepare. As for who I am bringing I intend to have seven people besides myself attending, several of which you have already had contact with. I expect you to plan accordingly and bring whoever you wish as long as they will not try shooting elevens or Zero on sight."

Seeing his sister look pensive he turned to Guilford when he spoke, "You are leaving no restriction on who we bring with us at all."

Lelouch fidgeted, "I would prefer you bring people that would be agreeable in at least discussing problems over fighting. There... Well there is one request. I would like you to bring Cécile Croomy as the representative for your science division instead of Earl Asplund, his presence would be problematic."

Suzaku had stiffened at that before Darlton spoke, "So his complaint was accurate. You have Rakshata Chawla working for you?"

Lelouch frowned, "She was serving under an organization. I have offered her the ability for testing and product development to her designs rather then having someone telling her what exactly they need her to make for them. So far it seems to work."

Suzaku had relaxed when he heard the name, "She is the Indian scientist that Lloyd is complaining about right? Cécile believe she is very intelligent and they have worked together before." Smiling Lelouch threw in, "I hope that soon they will be able to again."

Cornelia's lips twitched as she looked at him, "I believe that everything is agreeable with the decision. Are you going to request a final copy of who will be attending?"

Lelouch actually stared at his sister for a moment not expecting that gesture, shaking himself from his stupor he replied, "No sister I think I can manage well enough without." Standing Lelouch started to make his way around the table towards Cornelia. He scowled when Darlton stood up between them.

"I request you move. I unlike my brothers would like to hug my sister before I leave them when I visit." The gobbstopped face he received from Darlton made up for what happened in Lelouch's mind. As he approached his sister he saw a single tear track it's way down her face.

LLTCOG

Diethard had never been so frustrated in his life, this imbecile would not let him through and he needed to see Zero. He had to, this information was even more important then the stuff he had told them about Narita.

Finally he saw a group of important looking people making their way towards him, "At last you came out here, I have very important information for Zero."

The group stopped and he got a good look at them there was a man that truly looked like he had commanded men for years in resistance but the other two did not match; one was a young lady with flaming red hair and the other seemed to soft for this violence. All three however were clearly member of the Black Knights. One motioned the guard off saying, "What do you know that you will only tell those in charge of the Black Knights?"

He looked around before speaking again, "It maybe better if we continue this somewhere were we are less likely to be overheard."

The girl's eyes narrowed at him as the two men gestured for him to follow them. As they entered a rather extravagant transport. One man sat down while the other turned towards him and he heard the door close behind him.

The standing man stated, "Enough of the cloak and dagger now what exactly is this information that is so secret?" Diethard took a deep breath, "Kyoto house is planning a huge announcement across all airways revealing who Zero is planned to air this Wednesday."

The reaction was instant the sitting man stiffened, the standing man cursed and at the noise behind him he turned to see the girl had whimpered. Confused as to what could cause this the man that was sitting commanded, "Kallen you need to go tell Zero so he can plan. If need be he can fall everyone back to here. Meanwhile we will start planning for the fallout of this."

Diethard actually gasped at the comment the other man made, "Do remind him though this may be something we want to bring up at our meeting with Cornelia on Sunday."

LLTCOG

Guilford was in his personal Glouchester, lance at the ready just in case anyone tries to stop them from apprehending General Katase. They already had the Portman division ready to deploy now it was a waiting game to see when Katase would move, because as soon as he does the Portman would get him.

Looking over at Cornelia's unit to see if the signal was coming any time soon he thought about what had happened so far, '_They were here to take out the JLF the largest terrorist organization in Japan, yet tomorrow they were meeting with Zero and would possible be working with him.'_ Zero as he preferred to call the boy was no end of frustration to him; first he was royalty but ignored his responsibilities and duties, second he wanted to remove the emperor true he might have reasons to hate the man that does not excuse those thoughts, but the part that bothered him the most was that he felt both indebted and angry at the boy for what he made the Princess do.

An explosion sounded behind his Knightmare and he would have investigated it however at that moment he saw Knightmares coming for the Portman from the other side of his Princess.

He shoot forward like a bat out of hell and barely got his lance in line with the sword in time. Holding there he identified one of the Burai Kais from Narita as his opponent as his chest mounted Slash Harken took out its optic unit.

He smiled as he heard Cornelia order the Glaston Knights to engage the Burai Kais as the Portman prepare to leave. That victory was short lived as he picked up a chaos mine going off over the Portman and heard Cornelia curse and send the remaining Portman to attack the Burai Kais.

He had engaged a new Burai Kai as the last one was taken over by another Glaston Knight. The duel was relatively evenly matched and he was dodging as much as he was trying to score a hit until he saw a Lance appear out of the front of the unit. He watched Cornelia spin away as the unit exploded as he moved around to the last Burai kai still standing. Making a quick decision he shot out both Slash Harkens putting one on either side of the Knightmare, lowering his lance he sped forward as he pulled his Glouchester in along the wires.

He watched his lance sink into the Knightmare after the pilot had ejected.

He heard Cornelia barking orders to the men to collect the pilots of the attacking Burais. He sighed as he looked at the six Portman out of their twenty man division left knowing that there was no way they could catch and take out the sub that Katase and most of the JLF was on.

He froze in Shock when he heard one of the Darlton boy's voice come over the radio, "Princess we got that last one and it Tohdoh. We can only assume the others were the Holy Swords." Guilford smiled wondering how they could use this to their advantage tomorrow, even if he was a little disappointed that it was not the Black Knights that attacked allowing them to call it off.

LLTCOG

Cornelia smiled as Rolo opened the door to the clubhouse for her group, knowing that Lelouch would have chosen him to open the door for a reason. He held the door open for all of them and his eyes focused on Tohdoh bound with a normal Britannian prisoner suit.

"Big Brother will request that you remove any speech collar from him so he can at least speak at the meeting you wish to attend." As Rolo closed the door.

His eyes lingered on Nonnette as she stared hard at the boy before making his way up the stairs, "Come my brother can not wait to see the Princesses again, and start with this meeting."

Cornelia followed him with Euphemia at her side, Darlton and Guilford had both gotten in front of her for protection she knew, behind them was Suzaku and Cécile followed by Tohdoh in between Nonnette and Villetta both picked to see how the Black Knights would react to their presences.

She calmly walked into the room to see Lelouch dressed as Zero with C.C. behind him and three people on either side of him in their Black Knight get up, the one on his immediate left though she looked like a little girl and that bothered her.

Next thing she noticed was Nonnette scream in rage behind her and the next thing she knew Rolo was standing in front of her with a scowl and two guns held out for her, "You should keep better control over your people Princess Cornelia, I would rather not have Big Brother shot."

Turning she saw Nonnette staring at her empty hand for a second as Villeta was doing the same thing before Nonnette turned on her, "What the Hell is going on here?"

Cornelia opened her mouth to speak but Lelouch cut across her, "We are here to work together to decide on how we will move forward Nonnette. Now stop causing problems for Cornelia, if my memory is correct you did that enough for her in Military school."

As Nonnette stared at Lelouch he continued, "Now Cornelia may I inquire as to why you have Kyoshiro Tohdoh as a prisoner?"

"Tohdoh was captured facilitating the escape of General Katase of the JLF." She replied. She watched has his head snapped to face Tohdoh, "Will Katase be aiming to join with Sawasaki, Sensei Tohdoh?" She watched her brother shake his head when Tohdoh did not answer. "So Kyoto House condemns us for working with Britannia but is ok with Katase coming back to Japan under Chinese command."

Pouncing on that piece of information she exclaimed, "Kyoto house is funding the terrorists?" A cough from the little girl distracted her as her brother sighed, "Not all of Kyoto house funds terrorists, and if you could find the evidence to prove it you would have already. As for Tohdoh he had aided an army that plans to invade Japan, what do you intend to do with him?"

Cornelia rocked back a bit, not in all her planning did she think Lelouch would just accept Tohdoh being captured, "We plan to keep him and the remaining Holy Swords prisoner."

There it was, Lelouch flinched but she could not tell if it was because of the loss of potential allies or the loss of a life. She continued, "Now as you can see who we are have your men unmask themselves so we can start working on what we plan to accomplish in Japan."

She heard Nonnette growl and Villetta gasp as her brother twirled his hands theatrically to introduce his first person, "As you have meet C.C. we will start here." The man to his right took off his visor revealing a japanese man in his mid twenties, "This is Kaname Oghi, he is one of the leaders of the Black Knights and was the leader of the resistance cell in Shinjuku Ghetto."

When there was no interruption Lelouch continued and the young girl on his left removed her visor, "This is Kaguya Sumeragi, cousin of Susaku and once member of Kyoto house. She chose to leave them in hopes of creating a better world for all not just the Japanese."

Guilford spoke up next to her, "So she would know everything that Kyoto house had done in recent years than?" The girl's brow furrowed as she spoke, "What Kyoto house has done is help the Japanese people that are in need of assistance. You would know that we could not back a terrorist organization." Cornelia did not believe it in the least but motioned for Lelouch to continue.

The next to take off his mask was the middle of the right side, it was a young man in his mid twenties but he looked like he was from Australia. Lelouch spoke up, "This is Brandon an Emissary from Australia that came to open connections with what they saw as the New Japan." That one floored her, foreign powers opening Emissaries this soon, that could be even more backing then Kyoto.

Darlton spoke, "Brandon what?" She saw the boy scowl as he spoke, "My name is Brandon." The meaning behind that was clear to her so she asked, "And why were you sent here as a representative?" His scowl did not fade as he spoke, "I was sent to aid in the fighting along the Black Knights to increase the threat that they posse to Britannia and give The Holy Father more time to prepare in the EU." Her lips pursed at that as the last person on the left laughed in a distinctly female voice, "You still insist you can fight in that Knightmare?"

Brandon turned red as he leaned over to look at the woman, "Just because the Bishop is not an offensive unit does not mean it can't fight." A gasp from Guilford had her turn, "You pilot the Bishop of Australia? I remember the reports of it during the invasion of New Zealand." The man winced, "It was in testing and didn't know how large the range of the emp staff would be at the time." Her eyes widened at that statement.

Lelouch cleared his throat as the next on his left took off his visor revealing that red head from last time, "Next is Miss Kallen Kozuki, her father is Britannian but she was the pilot of the Glasgow in both Shinjuku and Saitama Ghettos and the Guren at Narita. She is the ace pilot of the Black Knights and possible as skilled as some of the Knights of the round." The girl blushed scarlet but Cornelia had to grudgingly agree with that assessment after the fighting at Narita. Nonnette however chuckled condescendingly at that.

Lelouchthen pointed down to the right and Jeremiah took off his mask. Villetta gasped as Lelouch spoke, "This is Jeremiah Gottwald, he joined the Black Knights due to personal loyalties that greatly outweighed his duty to Britannia."

Nonnette snapped, "And what would those duties be?" Jeremiah looked at Nonnette and smiled, "I swore an oath of allegiance to protecting a family before my oath to Britannia and now I follow that oath again for the first time in many years." Villetta spat, "So this is what you have become Orange? A member of a group of elevens?" If anything Jeremiah's smile grew, "Yes. Yes I am. Orange however is the name I was thinking of having my comrades call me."

Lelouch laughed at the statement or the astonished faces she could not tell and motioned for the last person to take off their visor. An Indian woman in what looked like her early thirties sat there and Cécile spoke, "Rakshata, we thought that that Knightmare was yours. I see you finally have the Radiant wave system working." The Indian woman smiled, "It would have moved faster if I had a competent partner rather then an assistant. Now if you ever get tired of working under the Earl of Pudding I would rather like to see what you can do."

She cleared her throat, "There will be no working together till we get some things squared away first."

Lelouch laughed, "To correct you are Cornelia. I believe our first of business for this meeting needs to be discussed now. House Kyoto plans to make a global feed on Wednesday that I am alive and Zero." She froze and heard Euphey gasp as Lelouch continued taking off his helmet as he went, "What do you believe we should do about this sister?"

The silence that followed Lelouch putting his mask down was broken by three people giggling and two chuckling.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

NIX'S WARDEN: Yes they have pissed Kyoto house off and as you can see there is consequences for those actions. Not when you look at it like this, the rest of Kyoto house is all old men that are set in their way from before the invasion and as business men, she however has spent almost half her life living with Britannians in Japan and as you saw in the UFN she truly treasures people's freedom. Honestly I have never seen a finished story in English with that couple and if you have tell me the name, I think it goes better then any other. I believe in a way you have already seen Brandon is action.

Sha115: Thank you. I believe that they would respond more along those lines. The conversation between Kallen and C.C. will show a problem that will crop up later. I originally was going to have that conversation with just Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton but realized that by including Euphey I could move the characters farther in the direction I want for character development without much of a problem.

Neo-san: Yes he did, and he did because they did not stand for what he did. You jumped the gun last chapter when you guessed all the dice came up Lelouch didn't you :P Maybe you never know :P I like this Nonnette she is fun to write like a cross between C.C. and Cornelia :) *Demon grin* you will never know if I plan too, I don't think Senba counted... Did he?

anon: well as you can see it is about to bite Lelouch in the ass now isn't it :)

Hansi Rahl: Thank you :)

Jarjaxle: No he did not. Tohdoh only ever joined Lelouch to gain Japan its freedom as you can see this meeting will either win his allegiance or not. Kirihara is not arrogant per say, he is old and proud and wants what life was like for the Japanese. I see it as this Yes Nina is a problem but she was once basically a friend of Lelouch's not a great one but she was a friend, new reformed Lelouch keeps an eye on her and as she has done nothing worth mentioning yet she has not really been mentioned. Does that make sense?


	15. Is it worth winning?

This is truly the hardest chapter to write so far, even more difficult then when Shirley died. I do however hope that you enjoy it and the effort it took to write correctly.

Thank you for your reviews and I do hope they continue.

I also have a poll up for a very important decision that will be made soon, at this point I believe you will have the time it takes me to create the next two chapters to vote on this poll.

Remember that I do not own any part of the Code Geass Universe.

Chapter 14

Euphey's giggled at everyone's reaction to Lelouch after he took his mask off. She did however catch Lelouch's frown when Suzaku stopped chuckling and stared at Jeremiah in horror at having reacted the same way. she looked at the shocked expressions on almost half the people in the room, her eyes eventually met those of the little girl next to Lelouch and shared a smile with the girl giggling like she was.

Her head swung to look past Cornelia as she hear two voices erupt at once. Nonnette let out a strangled moan before her face became stony as she demanded, "What is this Cornelia?" Villetta however had zeroed in on Lelouch as she yelped, "You. You were at Shinjuku."

Lelouch smirked as he responded, "This Nonnette is important members of multiple countries coming together to improve the life of everyone. Who is better to bridge the gap between the people then the prince that gave up his claim to the throne and now works to free the people from his disgusting father's rein?"

As she made a move to protest Lelouch held up his hand, "It is true Euphey. I gave up my claim to the throne seven years ago. I have forsaken then man that would discard his children like rubbish, especially when he cares for them more then his people or so he claims." Euphey rocked back at that realizing that it was kind of true, _'Father always does say he cares about us more because as he teaches we as the royal family are the most important Britannians. However he does stir up the fighting, he even made Schneizel as cold as he is today.' _

Villetta however seemed to take exception to being ignored as she yelled, "How did you manage to take my Sutherland and where is it?" Euphey watched her brother turn to the Margrave face impassive, "A simple trick in fact, as soon as you thought you would get a reward for rescuing a noble you got out of your Sutherland faster then Suzaku turned himself in after I rescued him. After that it was very easy to take your Sutherland from you and how helpful that was in that battle you have no idea."

Euphey noticed that Darlton and Guilford did not look pleased but from the confused look on the Villetta's face Euphey thought her brother probable used his power thing on her to get the Sutherland. He sister Cornelia launched into a discussion with Nonnette about how this was a meeting because Lelouch was a Prince so they were sounding each other out when she heard a quiet voice behind her, "Suzaku, did you know?" Without turning around she listened in to the conversation, hearing Sir Kururugi sigh before he spoke, "The day that I disappeared with the Princess we found out that is when the idea for this meeting was created."

Her attention was called back in front of her when Cornelia barked, "We will get to that in time Nonnette. We don't know how we will be going forward yet, however if we do not deal with this problem we will not have a forward to go to."

Leaning forward her brother spoke, "That is unfortunately true, so I would like to know if anyone on your side can come up with any ideas. We have narrowed it down and realized there are not many options."

Darlton chuckled, "Its simple really. We arrest and try them for assisting a foreign invasion of Japan." The Japanese man next to her brother hit his fist on the table, "What would that accomplish? We would have them arrested by Britannia and what would the Japanese people see it as?"

At the silence that received she spoke, "The people of Japan would see it as a ploy to remove their people from any form of control and Britannia cementing total control over them. The Britannian citizens would see it as the Japanese threatening their way of life. Overall it would create a bigger rift between the two groups and make the peace we want harder to achieve." Realizing everyone was staring at her by the end she blushed. Lelouch stepped in to save her that embarrassment, "That is why we can not have Britannia arrest them, it would be counter productive towards our goal."

She saw her Brother's jaw set as Tohdoh spoke, "Then what will you do Prince of Britannia? What scheme do you have to permanently remove Kyoto house? Will you do what you did at LakeKawaguchi?" The intake of breath from Suzaku, the yelp from the red headed school girl and the blood draining from the Japanese man's face as he turned to Lelouch made her know that something was wrong at this point.

Her brother's gaze had turned colder then she had ever seen even Schneizel's get to when he spoke, "I have hoped to not have to avenge the death of a friend when I take out house Kyoto. However if they do, then I will make sure there is a repeat of what happened to Kusakabe to every single person involved." His voice hissed out and settled over everyone like ice in her veins making her shiver at the promise in his voice.

It took her a little off guard when C.C. put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and the little girl grabbed the his hand that was in a fist on the table, tears forming in her eyes as she looked down. Even then however her brother did not back down his eyes boring into Tohdoh as Tohdoh glared back at him.

Finally her sister spoke, "I do not believe that killing everyone involved it that good of an idea either. It would work no better then if we arrested them." Not turning Lelouch nodded, "That is why we discarded it as an idea at this time." The way he said 'at this time' scared her. not liking the idea that her brother truly was contemplating killing what could be up to hundreds of people. The Australian then spoke up, "We also have decided that we can not really parley with them, they wish to remove all foreign influence from Japan. This would do the same to all of the Britannian citizens here as Britannia did to the Japanese."

Euphey was shocked that they had taken the Britannian citizens into account so were many others as noted when Nonnette snarled, "You expect us to believe you care about Britannia?" Lelouch laughed coldly while the Australian frowned before he answered Nonnette, "No we don't because that idea would be a lie. We care almost nothing for Britannia, we do however care about the people of Britannia more then your Emperor seems to at least."

She had however turned her head when she heard a faint sob, but Lelouch and the red head had heard it two and all three were looking at the young girl. She brought her hand up and wiped a tear from her eye as she stood up and faced everyone. The girl's face was a mask from the turmoil that she knew was beneath when the girl spoke, "I believe I have an answer to the problem." Everyone looked at her but most looked disbelieving at the idea she could come up with an idea. She continued when everyone was looking at her, "I, Kaguya Sumeragi headmistress of Kyoto House propose that I will approach Zero and the Black Knights on a national feed and request that they defend our shores from a foreign invasion from China that has received the backing of the rest of Kyoto house and that they apprehend those responsible. This will work so that Britannia will have a reason to know of the attack to prepare for it with the Black Knights backing and the Black Knights may take the rest of Kyoto house into custody to make sure that they do nothing like that again."

Euphey was awed that this girl could make a decision like that knowing how much it must effect her, as a single tear ran down Kaguya's cheek.

LLTCOG

_'Oh yes he was angry'_ Lloyd thought as he ran some testing on the Lancelot. _'First it was Suzaku being in school and now being taken by the Princess to meeting. Now they are taking Cécile with them too. How am I suppose to get any of my work done without either a pilot or another scientist as his assistances?' _

Frowning he started typing out his reaction program he was working on, seeing if he could get the shield to work to cover the back of the Knightmare so those cowardly elevens could not shoot his poor creation in the back again.

"At least now we can put Rakshata in her place now can't we Lancelot?" as a Cheshire cat grin formed on his face. "Just like I will put that upstart eleven pilot you use in his place." a voice sneered from behind him.

Lloyd did something that looked more akin to a pirouette then anything else to see who it was, coming almost face to face with the contemptuous face of Sir Bradley Knight of ten. Lloyd actually smiled, _'Oh yes a fight between him and the Lancelot would get me the spec. data I want.'_ Snickering Lloyd said, "I believe you would have to deal with the Princess to do that, she seems to be quite taken with him." He frowned before he continued, "Or maybe she just like taking him from me... Either way you would have to deal with her to see him."

The grin that formed on Bradley's face actually made Lloyd afraid an experience he could not remember having, it was on and a part of his mind was already taking observations of how he reacted to fear.

Bradley actually just reached into his cloak and pulled out a photo of Suzaku and put it on the Lancelot, then quicker then Lloyd could catch slammed a knife into the metal seam of the Lancelot affixing the photo there with the blade through Suzaku's face. Looking at his work Bradley turned towards him, "Tell the eleven I'll show him his place then I'll take his fancy new Knightmare from him."

'_Oh yes this confrontation would defiantly get him the data he wanted for the Lancelot and if Suzaku failed he would get a pilot that would be even more willing to get him the data.' _Lloyd went back to setting up his program as he smiled to himself thinking about the possibilities.

LLTCOG

Kallen was shocked by what the young girl next to her had just said. Not only had she just advised arresting Kyoto house the group that took her in seven years ago and took care of her, but she thought that the Black Knights had the political power to accomplish that. Then she heard Tohdoh growl, "You would abandon the nation of Japan and those that took you in for a crush on a boy, child?"

Kaguya stared back at him, "Sensei Tohdoh, this plan works for the benefit of the nation of Japan. We are safe from outside invasion of our nation, we work together with the other citizens that live in Japan and it is the people of Japan that regulate the threat select members of Japan pose to the whole of Japan."

That was when it clicked for most everyone present, it was an arrest like Darlton had called for in the beginning however it was a member of the Japanese governing body that request the aid of freedom fights to bring the people responsible to justice. The people of Japan would be the ones making the arrest showing that they still had some power and the Britannian citizens would not complain because the Japanese would be working to fix the problem themselves.

Lelouch grabbed Kaguya's shoulder and gently spun her to face him as he got down to her eye level speaking soothingly, "Are you sure about this Kaguya? I know this would be hard for you to do." Kaguya nodded her head, "It is our best option for the people of Japan to unite under one flag, I cannot let personal feelings get in the way of what we can accomplish."

Kallen was distracted when Brandon started clapping as Tohdoh spoke in a disapproving voice, "Then I assume you care not for the fate of those that took you in all those years ago and sent envoys to make you friends with Empress Tianzi when you needed a friend?"

She head a sob from Kaguya as she seemed to shrink into herself. Lelouch wrapped his arm around Kaguya's shoulders as she had to fight down a burst of jealousy directed at the younger girl at how close she was to Lelouch. She saw Lelouch's eyes flicked over her shoulder at something, however she reddened a little when C.C. caught her eyes and smirked. Turning she saw that Suzaku has gotten up and walked around the table and was walking towards Kaguya, wrapping her in a hug he was trying to soothe her. His hand still rubbing Kaguya's shoulder Lelouch turned towards Tohdoh with a grim look on his face.

The Knight with the light green hair broke in, "Sir Kururugi what to you think you are doing? You are-" Lelouch had cut her off his voice stern and unyielding, "Suzaku is doing the same thing I would be doing if Princess Euphey was upset, comforting family." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the pink haired Princess mentioned smile dazzlingly as Lelouch continued, "Tohdoh there is more her then you understand. We are working for a free Japan. It has been seven hard years for the Japanese since Britannia destroyed their way of life, but would doing the same thing to the average Britannian make us any better then them?" Ignoring the looks he was getting Lelouch continued, "No it would not, that is why we are planning to create a free Japan for everyone. Where both Japanese and Britannian are equal, Kaguya understand what this means because she is willing to see everyone as human regardless of who they were born."

Darlton cut in, "You speak like you intend to do away with the Britannian Aristocracy." More then a few people stiffened at that but Lelouch laughed staring at Cornelia, "I believe Japan has every intention of removing that from their shores however it would be up to whoever leads Britannia to decide what happens there." The green hared Knight snorted, "The Emperor would never get rid of the Aristocracy."

Lelouch's gaze never left his sister's, "Then maybe that is another reason he should not be the Emperor for much longer then?" The woman at the end of the table next to Tohdoh jumped to her feet and yelled, "You suggest Treason boy!"

The green haired Knight's eyes narrowed, "And who would then be Emperor?" Lelouch actually coughed suppressing a laugh before he spoke, "I could only hazard to guess who would be Emperor but I know who I think should be Empress." Across from Lelouch, Cornelia had reddened and he Knight Sir Guilford had gone pale but both C.C. and Princess Euphemia had started laughing making her feel like she had missed something along the way.

Most everyone seemed to be at a loss and even she was kind of confused not getting why they why the Princess was blushing but the Knight did not give up, "Are you saying you have already picked out your whore?" Kallen bit her tongue as Lelouch started laughing followed quickly by Jeremiah, Cornelia on the other hand stiffened and Euphey looked stricken.

A rather red Cornelia snorted, "I'm sure you find this humorous Lelouch, however we do have to explain this to everyone here." As Lelouch finally pulled himself together still chuckling he said apologetically, "I am sorry Cornelia but I can't help it. With her not knowing what is going on its funny."

Sighing Cornelia turned towards the Knight and spoke, "Nonnette, Lelouch has no plans for our father's throne. In fact he wishes that someone else take it so he does not have to deal with it." The Knights eyes flicked towards Cornelia, "And who would this person be?"

Lelouch answered, "I would personally trust Cornelia in the position and would like her to take it." The woman on the end of the table stood up and yelled, "That is treason against the Emperor!" Kallen barely had time to process what happened as the silvery flash shoot across the table at Lelouch. As she jumped up and yelled she saw C.C. push in front of Lelouch and crumble on top of him a large knife sticking out of her chest.

LLTCOG

Rolo was sitting on the couch next to Nunnally as they listened to music on the radio. Her head was laying on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her thin waist. She was humming along to the songs and the vibrations it was causing next to his neck were making him shiver.

They had been like this a while and it seemed perfect but he was troubled, Nunnally seemed off was the best way to put it. Giving her a gentle squeeze he asked soothingly, "Is there anything I can do about what is bothering you?"

Nunnally raised her head off of his shoulder and turned her head to face him. Her brow was furrowed and she had a serious expression on her face that he wanted to remove, it just did not suit her. Slowly she spoke, "I know brother Lelouch has a lot of people over, but why are they all here? What has he been doing that makes him leave so often?"

Rolo flinched as the panic set in, he could not lie too her but Lelouch was counting on him not to tell Nunnally. His mind a whirl he said, "Lelouch asked a don't tell you-" Nunnally frowned as she cut him off, "I know he doesn't like me knowing whatever it is but I want to know. It worries me that big brother is doing something I cannot know."

The disappointment as she talked made him want to sink into the ground. Giving her a squeeze again he whispered, "I could ask him to talk to you, but I can't disappoint him. He looks after me and brought me in I can't Nunnally I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Nunnally's face seemed to pale a little as she burrowed into his side , "I'm not mad at you Rolo. I know you won't disappoint big brother. I'm just disappointed that big brother will not tell me what he is doing."

LLTCOG

Lelouch froze when he saw the knife sticking out of C.C. chest. Slowly he positioned her so she was sitting on his lap and started to withdraw the knife, completely oblivious to Darlton and Jeremiah restraining Villetta. He felt Suzaku's hand on his shoulder and Kallen grab his hand as Kaguya left her cousin and wrapped her arms around his side. Lelouch looked up as he heard a few gasped from those next to him when C.C.'s wound closed in front of their eyes. As he stared at Villetta he spoke calmly, "I thank you for finding a convenient way to both bring up our next topic and reveal that you can not be trusted."

Turning towards Cornelia he inquired, "Do you trust the rest of those present with information on Geass?" He watched as his sister seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of that before she nodded.

With a sigh he went to speak but Brandon cut him off, "What the hell just happened? Her wound it is like it just closed all on its own."

He smiled as he turned towards Brandon, "That is because it did close on its own. Now most people here know about Geass but I will give an abridged version as best I can. First we will start at the source of Geass. There are people with something called Code, this Code gives them two important powers; the can give others the power of Geass and also they are immortal."

C.C. laying on him muttered, "Still hurts though."

Nonnette's eyes had gone wide as she swore, "Then what the hell is Geass if the people that give it are immortal." He smirked, "Geass. Geass is a tricky thing, it has many forms in which it manifest depending on the person. Examples are me and Rolo we both have Geass me thanks to C.C. and Rolo thanks to V.V.. Rolo can stop time in a small area for a short time like he did earlier when he disarmed you Nonnette and you Villetta. I can use my Geass to make anyone do any one thing that I order them to do when I make eye contact."

Villetta roared, "You it was you that took my Sutherland in Shinjuku!"

"Yes I did. You were so eager for the reward for finding a lost noble's son that it was almost to easy."

Tohdoh scowled, "I assume that is why Kusakabe and his men all committed suicide, and why Lady Kaguya would betray her people." He froze but Oghi answered first, "Kusakabe and his men got what they deserved and there is no way you can argue otherwise Tohdoh without arguing that it is correct to kill woman and children." At that he hissed, "I have never used Geass on Lady Kaguya. If I used Geass on everyone when I wanted to I would have used it on Kirihara and had Kyoto house backing me rather then trying to get people to work together."

Darlton spoke up, "For future reference we would like a complete list of everyone that you have Geassed." Lelouch nodded slowly before Rakshata spoke up, "Have you run any test on what this power can do, or on C.C. to see if you can extract that Code?" Whipping his head around he barked, "I will not let you touch C.C. with science equipment." Seeing he had startled most people he let out a relaxing breathe like Oghi always told him to in there sessions and spoke, "I apologize Rakshata, however you will not run any test on C.C. because when I found her she was a prisoner of Prince Clovis' and he had been running rather horrible tests on her to see just how immortal she was. But I do have all of their data from those experiment he and General Bartley conducted, and if Cornelia is not opposed I would like both you and Cécile to work with what I have. One of the things they were working on was something called a Geass canceller and would negate any Geass that had been used on anyone, however it had to be implanted into someone and was extremely inhumane."

Cornelia hesitated as she asked, "Why would you want the ability to erase an Geass that you used on someone?" He blinked before he realized what she meant, "No I don't intend it for that. As you know because of Mao we are not the only Geass users. One prominent one that I want to use the Geass Canceller to deal with is our father."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the table as he continued, "Our Father has the ability like mine except he can not order you to do something, he can rewrite your memories and he can do that infinite numbers of times." Cornelia's eyes hardened, "How do you know that Lelouch?"

Before he could reply C.C. spoke, "I told him. Years ago I ran the Geass Order before Charles took over with Bismarck and put his brother in charge."

Nonnette sputtered, "You mean the Knight of One can do this too?" He shook his head, "Bismarck's power manifest itself in a way that made it so he could become the Knight of one. He can see where people plan to move moments before it happens. A sort of future sight that relies on movement and people's thoughts."

Cornelia however again asked a question still looking him in the eyes, "Who do you plan to use this Geass Canceller on when it is made?" He squared his shoulders as he spoke, "Nunnally first." As his sister's mouth fell open and he felt Suzaku stiffen behind him he continued his voice dripping in scorn, "She can not open her eyes do to psychological problems from the attack correct? Well I must point out that the first person to be allowed to see her was our father and she was the only living witness to our uncle V.V. kill my mother. I do not see father caring if he made his daughter forget how to open her eyes do you especially when she is just a weakling to him?"

Cornelia was slack jawed across from him and he could see more then a few that looked ill and disgusted with the thought but Euphey looked like she was about to cry. Turning to Kaguya who was wrapped around his arm he whispered in her ear, "Can you please go to my sister? I can't leave C.C. until she can sit up on her own again." Kaguya let go and slowly made her way around the table to Euphey as Lelouch turned towards Nonnette, "There is another Knight of the Round I am concerned about seeing as she was at Aries Villa according to both Jeremiah and C.C. but for some reason I cannot remember her. Nonnette what do you know about Anya Alstreim?"

Nonnette blinked then her face turned into a scowl, "She is an adorable young lady and an exceptional Knightmare Pilot. To the best of my knowledge she has never been to Aries Villa. However she keeps a picture diary on her phone because she constantly complains about her bad memory."

Letting that end that matter Lelouch turned back to his sister, "Are we in accords that we will work together then?"

Guilford asked, "That depends what do you intend to do next?" A small smile formed on his face as he answered that question, "Well you see if we are in accords then I intend to stay here till we fix the problem the JLF has caused and work to get the people to work together, bridging the gap and sending those that would cause problems on both sides away. The Britannians can be sent to Britannia along with the majority of their belongings funded by us and the Japanese that would cause problems we can work on or will be detained. After that is accomplished I would like to start working to declare a united and free Japan."

Oghi then cut in, "After that is accomplished some of us will stay here to help build the new Japan. Lelouch and others that will stay the Black Knights will go to the next area that we feel needs freedom. Since Kaguya has joined us we have heard some interesting stories we followed up on, and as such they will be heading to China to free the country and the Empress from the grip of the High Eunuchs. This will allow any country in China that wants freedom to take it and also gain another ally for Japan."

Kaguya's scream for joy was overshadowed by Cornelia's reply, "We hammer out the details and I believe this will work."

LLTCOG

Lelouch walked into the living room as slowly as he could dreading what he was about to do. The meeting had ended almost an hour ago and everyone had departed through the tunnels quickly. Villetta would be taken prisoner as soon as they got back. Suzaku had stayed to talk with Kaguya for a while, he however had to face his sister. His sister that knew he was lying to her.

He pushed open the door and flinched at the look his sister was giving him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, "Nunnally I know you want to know what is going on but-" His sister however grabbed his hand and spoke, "Why will you not let me know what is going on?"

Lelouch sighed, "I don't want you getting hurt." A hurt looked crossed Nunnally's face as she spoke, "Do you not believe that I can help because I'm crippled?" Lelouch was dumbstruck at that question having never expected it from Nunnally he sputtered, "No. Nothing like that Nunnally."

He could see the relief flow though her at that and he felt a pang in his heart knowing that she thought that he could think she was incapable of anything. In a smaller voice she asked, "Big Brother is what you are doing violent?" Lelouch's voice caught in his throat squeezing Nunnally's hand a little he whispered, "Yes."

The relief he had seen in his sister fell away as she looked intense as she continued, "Are you fighting father?" He nodded as he answered still in a whisper, "Yes."

He looked up when Nunnally pulled her hand back a hurt look on her face as she spoke in a clipped tone, "I am going to bed now."

It was like a bullet had blown his heart out of his chest when Nunnally left the room. He felt the tears coming down his face before the door managed to close. He cried as all the times he and his sister had been happy flashed through his mind; times running in the garden at Aries Villa, when they were with their mother or Euphey, times with Suzaku at Kururugi Shrine, activities with Milly and the rest of the student council and the last few weeks with her, Rolo, C.C., Sayoko and him as a family.

The tears fell forming a wet spot on the neck of his shirt from the amount trailing down his neck. It could have been five minutes in could have been an hour when Kaguya opened the door saying, "Suzaku left, C.C. is ok, Nunnally is in bed and Rolo-"

It had taken a few second but when she saw him in the darkened room Kaguya ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. As he collapsed into her she repositioned him so his head was in her lap as he cried muttering soothing words as best she could. Together they fell asleep on the couch his head in her lap as he cried that his baby sister may never want to see him again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Sha115: Yes they will and the clock is ticking because they only have till Wednesday to find a way to make it happen. That is how I see them, and of course they are filling a larger role in my story. They were the biggest proponent in Japan's freedom I don't understand how they were considered so unimportant in the anime. That is completely how I see Schneizel, cold-hearted man that has forgotten that family can mean anything other then potential allies.

Neo-san: Bringing Nonnette was a good idea and proved beneficial however not everyone brought was a good idea as you can see. Yes I believe they will work well together. Well as you can see he has a lot going for him but nothing is ever perfect. I do apologize that this chapter did not have fireworks... The next one has fighting if that means anything.

Vitalus: It is interesting how people reacted to who it was. And yes Kyoto house may have inadvertently bitten off more then they can chew. Euphey was a very two dimensional character in the series and I fixed that by having her listen to the inane rambling of Moa for a few hours. That was why Rolo was their escort, Cornelia knew it too. I was going to say I can't promise anything when I was talking about Luciano but then I read the next line and realized yes I can make promises because I already have my notes for that.


	16. The New War Starts

I would like to remind everyone of the poll that I'm taking I would hope for a larger reply then the few votes I have gotten for it so far. Also this chapter has been divided in half to maintain the average size of my chapters so far and get it out to you quicker.

Thank you everyone for reading my (in my opinion) wonderful story, and I appreciate all of the review it has received keep them coming.

Remember everyone I own nothing from the Code Geass Universe. All I own is my O.C.s and the personal Knightmares I create.

Chapter 15

C.C. stretched as she woke up trying to work the kink out of her back. Not feeling Lelouch in bed with her she reached behind her, and found the edge of the bed. With a frown she sat up and looked around the room. Everything was the same as last night, that bothered her because if Lelouch was already up he would have at least grabbed him uniform. Slowly getting out of bed she grabbed a bathrobe and made her was outside of the room.

Making her way along the hallway checking rooms she found Sayoko in the kitchen making breakfast and heard Rolo in his room and that was it until she came to the Living room at the end of the hall. On the couch was Kaguya and Lelouch, his head on her lap and her laying over him. She sighed as she could see the remnants of where they had been crying stick out like a sore thumb. Making her way over she pried Kaguya off Lelouch smiling at the cute way she clung the boy, and then proceeded to gently shake Lelouch awake.

Lelouch awoke with a start waking Kaguya in the process. The red tint to his eyes made her heart go out to him knowing he must have cried himself to sleep, she just wished she knew why. Shaking that thought off she spoke gently, "You are going to have to get ready for school Lelouch. We already know you will not be there tomorrow."

She heard Kaguya suppress a sob to the dead sound in his voice when he responded, "I'll go get ready then."

As the first person to fulfill her true wish walked out the door without a backwards glance she turned to the young girl that had comforted him, "Will he be ok?" She saw Kaguya flinch as she spoke to the ground, "I didn't come in till everyone else was asleep and the last I knew he was taking to Nunnally. Then I came in and he was crying and I couldn't help him." C.C. saw tears start to form in the girls eyes as she wrapped her arms around the girl as she continued speaking in a voice that got quieter, "He was saying that she would never speak to him again. Then I stayed with him and slept with him."

The fact that Nunnally was mad at Lelouch made her head spin but when Kaguya looked up at her with pleading eyes she almost laughed when the young girl said, "I know you and him are together, Nunnally told me your promised to marry. I saw him crying and he looked so sad I had to help him and... Please just don't be mad at me."

She pulled the girl into a tight embrace as she whispered, "I could not be mad at you, all I can do is thank you for being there when I could not. I would never be mad at you for that."

LLTCOG

Tohdoh scowled at the Britannian soldiers as he was removed from his cell and they forced him down the hallway. He know that it did nothing but there was nothing else that he could do, and it did make him feel a little better. Finally they stopped and forced him into a new cell.

As he stumbled into the cell he heard the soldier say behind him, "You all have four hours together at the special request of the Prince. Hope you enjoy it." Tohdoh's head whipped around till he saw Chiba, Asahina and Urabe sitting at a plain table with slightly beaten chairs. Chiba had already stood and was moving to steady him after he stumbled in, making a dismissing motion with his hand he made his way over to the chairs. As he pulled the chair back Asahina spoke, "Got any idea why Prince Schneizel would give us time to talk? The three of us have been trying to figure it out and so far have come up with nothing."

He looked at his remaining three Holy Swords offering up a small hopeful prayer for Senba before he spoke his voice came out stiff even though he tried for it not to, "It is not Prince Schneizel that requested we be able to talk, the lost Prince is working to ally with his sisters." He had been staring at them and was disappointed when Asahina looked pensive at that and Urabe looked hopeful. Chiba gasped, "So the Black Knights are just a ploy by Britannia?"

He did not respond right away thinking about how to answer that question slowly shaking his head, "I don't think so, they seem willing to fight Britannia if they need to. The Prince however does not wish to fight his family it seems." Urabe looked confused as he queried, "How do you know all this Master Tohdoh?"

"I was removed from my cell yesterday evening and brought with the Princesses when they went to meet the Prince." he sighed. Asahina frowned, "That seems like a large security risk why bring you?" but he was run over when Chiba exclaimed, "And they didn't try and save you?" He shook his head, "The Princess brought me to see how the Prince would react to my presence. The Black Knights denounced us when for aiding General Katase escape, because they believe that the aid he will receive from China will count as a foreign invasion."

Chiba's indignant responce of, "They think your a traitor to Japan?" was cut off by Urabe shoulders slumped forward, "So they fight to keep Japan under Britannian control?"

Tohdoh sighed, "Essentially yes. They claim that they are working for a free Japan for all but if they don't remove the Britannians they will never get that." There was a second of silence before Asahina spoke, "Who will lead this free Japan that they fight for?" He fixed Asahina with a glance as he answered, "They wish to have all of the people in Japan choice, and hope that that will create peace."

Urabe perked up at that, "So they wish to give all the people currently in Japan the choice of who leads them?" Slowly he responded, "Yes" and Urabe continued, "So if he wants to make a Japan that can govern itself and has his sisters on his side wouldn't that make it possible Britannia could be removed from power?"

He started and Chiba gasped but Asahina cut into that, "Not necessarily this maybe a power play for the throne of Britannia fought on foreign soil as to not kill their own people."

He cut them off, "It does not matter what they are planning to do, at the present they are using Kaguya Sumeragi to apprehend Kyoto house in the name of Justice, for them aiding a foreign invasion." The fact that Urabe actually looked hopeful at that statement bothered him deeply.

LLTCOG

Diethard smiled as he activated the override feed for the broadcasting station, activating the prerecording they had made yesterday. He sat back in his chair to watch his broadcast masterpiece, confident in the computer virus he had used to jam the door and the large desk covered in miscellaneous crap he had used to barricade the door so no one could get in.

As soon as it clicked on the news that was on cut out and Kaguya, dressed in a traditional pink and purple kamino with a white and red shoulder piece on top of it and a gold circlet resting upon her head. She stood straight with her back to the giant Japanese flag being used as a backdrop facing Zero kneeling before her with two Black Knights on either side of him also kneeling. She spoke in a commanding tone, "People of Japan both Japanese and Britannian I Kaguya Sumeragi headmistress of Kyoto house come before you today with a problem. The rest of Kyoto house has decided to back a foreign invasion from China to remove Britannia influence in hope of independence. I have taken exception to this planned invasion of Japan and I therefore call for aid from the only source available for the Japanese to amend this wrong to Japan. Zero I request that you and your Black Knights apprehend those that would lead a foreign invasion to our shores and displace our citizens so they may face the justice of Japan."

The banging on the door started at that moment demanding that he open the door, with a smile he just turned up the volume on the screen to drowned out the volume of the banging. A part of his mind was leaping for joy at how perfect the group was cast thought; Kaguya the fair princess asking for aid to help her war torn country, Zero the knight for Justice steeping into the spotlight to defend the innocent and his Black Knights ready to assist him with any worth cause.

He smiled when Zero responded to Kaguya, "The Black Knights were formed as a propionate for justice and peace. We will defend Japan from threats from without and from within Lady Kaguya." Standing with a sweep of his capeZero tapped the Black Knights closest to him, "Go and apprehend the traitors of Japan within Kyoto house." Flicking his hands at the last two Black Knights he commanded, "Stay with Lady Kaguya and learn what she knows of this invasion that the Chinese plan for as one Japan with stand to defend its shores." Turning to face Kaguya, Zero dipped into a deep bow, "Lady Kaguya we will depart for mount Fuji post haste. Japan will deliver the justice we so deserve for ourselves."

He was almost crying when his feed clicked off. The script had been perfect everyone acting the parts they were designed to just like in life.

Finally he heard the words he was waiting to hear, "Open up, by the order of Princess Cornelia surrender yourself and you will be brought in for questioning." He jumped up and pushed the desk to the side just enough for him to cautiously open the door and peek out. He exhaled when before him was Guilford Cornelia's Knight of Honor, pushing the desk out of the way enough to get out he slipped out of the room. He was instantly pushed against the wall and handcuffed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Guilford whispered from behind him, "It has to be believable."

He agreed with that expecially with the camera trailed on them that he caught out of the corner of his eye. He fought in Guilfords hold and cursed and screamed as they practically dragged him outside to a tinted car. Guilford tossed him in and took a seat opposite him as the car started moving. About to say something he was cut off when Guilford's phone went off.

With a frown Guilford answered the call, he noticed that as Guilford listened he grew steadily more pale. Finally he nodded, "I understand and will make sure the message is delivered." Putting down the phone a grim faced Guilford removed his handcuffs as he said, "Get in touch with whoever you can in the Black Knights we have a problem."

LLTCOG

Suzaku fidgeted inside the Lancelot as Lloyd went over the two new programs he had designed for use in the Lancelot; an easy eject for the limbs incase it ever got caught in Rakshata's Radiant Wave weapon and a modification to the VARIS rifle that he would not explain.

Looking around the hanger he could see Cécile fretting, the announcement should be coming on soon and they both knew it would change everything in Japan drastically. He heard Lloyd through the communicator, "Oh yes we are ready now. Suzaku Take out the VARIS rifle and lets see how much damage you can do with the new setting."

He frowned at the wording Lloyd had used as he took the VARIS off his back and leveled it at the target and fired. He could see through the six inch hole the bullet made to get outside through a six inch steel target then a two foot steel reinforced cement wall, blinking he brought the VARIS up to his units factspheres and stared at it dumbly.

He could hear Lloyd in the background as he cheered that his new creating would put all known railgun technology in the trash bin with his new system available. He heard Cécile shriek assuming it was because of the damage the gun produced he didn't move till after he was hit.

A Lance like he had never seen took off his right arm as it held his VARIS rifle, barely being able to react he dodged down speeding forward and flipping around shooting out Slash Harkens blindly. All four clipped a white Knightmare with purple and yellow highlights with an odd green lance affixed to one arm and a shield mounted on the other arm. Landing cleanly he whipped out his sword and held it in a defensive mode.

"Well the little eleven that thought he could does not seem to be doing that well so far wouldn't you say." came over his comm-link in a mocking tone. Past the Knightmare he could see four pink Gloucesters corralling Lloyd and Cécile.

His sword leveled at the unknown Knightmare he growled, "Who the hell are you?" The response was instantaneous, "I am Luciano Bradley, The Homicide Genius, you filthy eleven. I guess I was right in coming down here to teach you your place maggot." Suzaku froze at the name already putting it together with the knight of ten that was here and wondering what the hell he was suppose to do when the Knightmare lowered its Lance as if it would charge.

Then a distinctly feminine voice came over the channel, "Sir. you need to see this news feed, its more important than this." As the live feed that Lelouch made came on he heard the Knight of ten bark out, "They said this is happening at Mount Fuji girls time to move out." Then the Knightmare shot out four missiles from its shield that he was barely able to dodge as The Knight of ten swore, "Once I'm done with this infestation I'll be back for you eleven!"

As they disappeared down the launch route he opened up communicator with Cécile as he sheathed his sword, "Cécile you have to contact Guilford, I'm going after them." He heard Cécile franticly yell, "You can't Suzaku the Lancelot is damaged and we have no idea what is happening." Lloyd however said, "What the hell was that? He could have destroyed you and you barely even fought back and now my precious Lancelot is damaged."

Ignoring them Suzaku grabbed the extra Energy filer to recharge as she said, "Cécile they are going to need to be warned or we have no idea what problems this could cause in the long run." Reaching down the Lancelot picked up the VARIS and took off out of the launch tunnel. Fervently hoping that he would be able to make it in time to help with his delay and the fact that the open wires from his missing arm were draining the power needed for his movement both slowing him down.

LLTCOG

Izumi was pleased with the set up of his "command bridge". In reality they just had their transport and had changed the main viewing area so that it was covered with different monitors and communication equipment. They even had a projected table map in the middle of the room like a real command center, it may not be able to show enemy positions but they could see what the terrain was like, where their troops where and where any visible enemy combatants where. Not that there would be many all of Kyoto house's Knightmares had been sent with the remains of the JLF, so they would only have their mining units and maybe a few spare Burai but that would be all.

Taking a quick look over everything to make sure everyone was in the correct places before the video feed started, he chuckled at the audacity of the plan. Rakshata was up here 'working' as outside communication personnel was the only downside so far but right now all she had to do was watch till the feed goes live then tell him, then standby if me needs her to call someone.

"The feed is airing." Rakshata lazily announced. Jumping into action Izumi barked over their communication channel, "Tamaki, Kallen, Oghi move your groups forward to draw out their Knightmares and defenses like we talked about. Brandon are you ready?" The crisp, "Ready Sir." made Izumi smile, he may not be actual military like the JLF but he had been fighting just as long.

As their men moved forward slowly Kyoto house's defenses acted just as Kaguya said they would. First there was an alarm that when off signaling an attack, it was also the signal for Oghi's and Tamaki's groups to split to either side leaving Brandon and Kallen going forward together.

Then as expected Knightmares started coming out a few at a time forming into a loose fit unit, this was the signal for Oghi and Tamaki to stop advancing and set up a defensive line. Izumi exhaled this was the lynch pin moment and also the most dangerous.

Brandon and Kallen shot forward into the Kyoto group with a simple plan, Kallen cleared a path to the middle and Brandon EMP's all of Kyoto house's remaining Knightmares.

Without a real command bridge he could not physically see what was going on so he had to rely on their displays which showed about three dozen or so Burais most of which came up as mining units not actual combat units. Over the radio chatter he heard Kallen yell out, "I bet I can take out more then you can Tamaki!"

When Tamaki whined back, "That's no fair I'm not suppose to see direct combat in tthis mission." he had had enough and barked out, "Move your asses you two I want this cleared up today." as Kallen's dot dove in and out of their units as a few more stragglers rushed to help. Then there was only one blue dot where there had two blue and dozens of red. He released his breath as a second blue dot turned on as Brandon must have switched out the extra energy filler he had carried to put in Kallen's unit.

With the actual 'fighting' over Izumi commanded, "Oghi get your Knightmares inside and apprehend all leading members of Kyoto house. Tamaki get your Knightmares out there with your extra's and bring me back all those Burais. Kallen, Brandon stand guard over that entrance I don't want anyone escaping from us now."

Various affirmatives made their way back to him as they moved to do their jobs. Tamaki's group picking up the footmen that had moved with the Knightmares to pilot the froze Burais when extra energy fillers were added. That was a plan to take out most of their unused energy fillers but with another thirty or so Burais to add to their numbers would be very useful.

Oghi's voice cut across the channel, "We have some resistance in here a few of the Burais didn't make it out in time it seems, but we have the members of Kyoto house in sight as they retreat. We could be able to wrap this up quickly it seems."

He contemplated the advantages of sending in Kallen to clear them out quicker but disregarded it almost as quickly, she would do better to make sure the two groups did not get cut off by some freak happenstance.

Tamaki's group was moving along pretty quickly for their estimations he mused, when the phone went off. He rolled his eyes at the casual way Rakshata said, "Black Knights command center how may I help you?" Then he spun around when she snapped, "Izumi it is Guilford for you."

Dashing over he grabbed the phone from her when he barked, "Guilford this had better be important." A tired voice from the other side said, "Izumi we have a situation." Those five words made his stomach plummet out of his chest then Guilford continued, "Sir Bradley the Knight of ten has decided to plunge headlong into the battle his five person squad is moving to attack your men, Sir Kururugi and the Lancelot were damaged but are following to try and intercept."

Izumi slumped back against the communication center, "Thank you Sir Guilford keep us updated as things progress."

"I will do my best." was followed by a click.

Looking up he saw everyone was staring at him. Thinking fast he ordered, "Tamaki get those Burai's operational and move back to guard the Transport. Oghi we need you to move it in there, the Knight of Ten has decided to intervene and is on his way. Brandon Kallen wait for Oghi the two of you are our best fighters and will be working as his escort. Rakshata get a hold of Zero now, and pray that he managed to get his hands on that Knightmare he was out trying to steal."

LLTCOG

Rolo had had a frustrating two days he thought. _'First Nunnally was acting like Lelouch did not exist and Lelouch was walking around as if he had lost himself, the only upside as Kaguya had pointed out to him was at least they were not making him choice between them even if he felt Nunnally was stressing how they shouldn't be fighting. Second he was out on this mission today, normally he would not mind but right now he and Lelouch we squished in the cockpit of a Sutherland and had been for the last two hours getting to this stupid Island. Third was big brother's plan for this operation.'_

The fact that they had just started moving after being dropped of from the Australian ship as they returned to Australia was annoying. Quickly getting into the cover of the trees Lelouch hit the escape hatch and the seat slid back quickly almost causing both of them to slide off their halves of the seat. Taking a quick inventory that all his body parts where still in the air he turned to Lelouch, "Who's walking?" Lelouch seemed to think for a second before grabbing the embarkation line, "I maybe required to use Geass on people as we get closer so I will walk. make sure your headset is on once you close up the hatch."

With a relieved sigh he replied, "I will big brother. Be careful I don't like this plan you have to get this Gawain..."

Lelouch sighed and wrapped his arms around him as he spoke, "I have complete faith in you for this plan Rolo, don't worry we will get back home in no time flat. ok?" Still worried he asked, "Can you talk your way through what your doing so that way I know and don't have to worry at least?" Lelouch rolled his eyes as he slide down to the ground but agreed, "I guess I can for you little brother."

Reassured that this way at least he would know if his brother was in danger he pulled the disembarking rope back up and closed the cockpit. He tried to stealthily move his Sutherland through the trees but the rocket launcher it was equipped with was causing all sorts of problems to the point where Lelouch was able to set the pace of their trek through the woods. Finally the tree line broke and opened up to a flat open area that was almost a perfect square with the faint etching of the Geass symbol on it.

"This is the spot Rolo. I will head to the entrance to the ruins when I give you the signal open fire on the slab."

"Ok brother but are you sure you will be far enough back to not get injured?"

He could hear Lelouch chuckling when he replied, "Rolo you worry as much as Nunnally." There it was he thought, Lelouch had managed to make it awkward. Choosing to try and ignore that he asked, "Kaguya seems very insistent that you will marry her you know, how is that going to work exactly?"

He laughed at the clipped response he received, "They are smart girls they can figure it out. I'm not getting involved with this even with a ten foot pole."

"Well what if they decide they are going to share you like they always talk about doing." He could hear Lelouch sputter at that before responding, "Then I will grab Kallen and run away somewhere else."

He smiled knowing he could get his brother here, "What if Kallen is involved?"

His smile disappeared when he heard his a thump and his brother swear, "God Damn it all." but relaxed when Lelouch continued, "Stupid tree root, enough of these questions Rolo I need to focus on this mission."

He fell silent and started focusing the rocket launcher at the dead center of the Geass symbol as he waited for the next report from his brother. Time crept by slowly as his thoughts turned inward. _'Its been almost a month and a half since I became part of a family for the first time in my life. I have big brother and he cares about me he really does even if we disagree sometimes. C.C. is always there if I need here even if she is there more when I don't want her to be. Then there is Nunnally, sweet kind Nunnally. I don't really know where she goes but she is really important, even more important then Big brother. With them helping me I don't get mad as much anymore and everything is more fun now.'_

Lelouch's voice cut through his thoughts of his 'progress' as C.C. calls it, "Rolo I'm in position outside of the entrance, time to make me a door."

Rolo didn't even reply he just pulled the trigger for the rocket launcher as he reversed rapidly, not that that did much good. The area without trees exploded with the rocket, sending rock shards everywhere. As soon as he saw the main platform of rock collapse he fired another rocket into the hole before he called, "It should be good big brother."

He threw the rocket launcher down as he hightailed back into the forest to evade any possible pursuit.

He heard Lelouch in his ear, "I'm in. Wow that thing did more damage then I thought it would. Ok lets go around here." After a while of silence he heard, "Oh this looks promising lets grab this for Rakshata."

Afraid for his brother he pleaded, "Lelouch please get in the Knightmare."

"Already have it disconnected." he heard the sound of a cockpit opening and someone yelling.

"I'm in and closed up give me a moment to get systems on Rolo." The seconds ticked by slowly until he heard something activate on the other end of his headset. "And were operational now. I'll be rendezvousing with you shortly Rolo, aim for the beach."

He smiled, "I'm almost there Big brother, don't take to long." He jumped off a small cliff cutting his trip in half when he saw the reddish black light of the Hadran Cannon firing off to his left. "Are you ok Big brother?" he yelled worry seeping into his voice.

"Opening a door in the ruins, rather then blast the scientists here apart to get out Rolo. No need to panic yet." came the cheeky reply.

Rolo sighed as he skidded on the sand. Popping open the cockpit he slid down the embarkation line after hitting the button Rakshata installed in this Knightmare.

Making his way west like was the plan he saw his big brother coming closer in Lelouch's new toy. The Gawain was a massive Knightmare and the design was definitely cool.

As slowly lowered itself down he heard, "We are going to have to switch seats. You are the better pilot, I am better at the armaments and the use of the Druid system. Then we can make our way back to base."

He smiled when the cockpit opened and his embarkation line lowered for him, climbing into possible the strongest Knightmare at present.

LLTCOG

Villetta was furious she had been put in this cell after that horrible meeting, '_Under the pretense of treason the very crime I had been trying to stop when I tried to kill that stupid brat. Why the hell would a Prince try and take down his own country and, how could his sisters be stupid enough to help him with his misadventure? Then there was Jeremiah that man had worked with her for years ever since they arrived at Japan in the invasion and now he just turns his back on everything they had built because of some smarmy child. It made her blood boil.'_

After being faithful to the crown for all her years of service she was being treated no better then those filthy elevens that fought against his majesty and Britannia. Her scowl did not even dim when the door of her cell opened.

However when Kewell stepped into the cell even with his pompous expression on his face she felt a flicker of hope that her ex-squad mate may help her in some way. Trying to formulate what to say she blurted, "Kewell you have to help me!"

Kewell sneered at her as he laid down a tray of food, "You will get everything you deserve traitor." As he walked towards the door she cried, "Kewell you have to talk to Schneizel, his sisters, Jeremiah, that eleven pilot, that brat for Shinjuku their all working together! Its a coup to take over Britannia, they plan to kill Emperor Charles and then the Princess will take up his crown."

Kewell stumbled over air at that but still exited the cell locking it behind him. Feeling like her last hope at defending the crown had just walked out the door Villetta broke down and cried.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

NIX'S WARDEN: Thank you. Its not so much he is a prick its he is loyal to the chain of command and he reports to General Katase and Master Kirihara. Yes all three of them had it tough and it still is tough for them.

Neo-san: She was not being stupid in her mind, to her it was a last ditch attempt to remove a threat to Britannia even if it cost her life. This chapter has explosions... I don't know about next chapter I'm still debating. I see Kaguya and realize she has been being taught by the most influential people of Japan for over half her life and shake my head when people don't show that. As you can see Kyoto house has been removed and Bradley has meet his fate.

Sha115: Thank you. The invasion will be interesting in how I set it up, but it will do as planned. China will be a while but it will be even more interesting then what I have done so far. That is how Nunnally would react, she would never hate Lelouch but she would be disappointed with him killing people. She is Loyal to the crown in the series at least until she fell in love with Oghi and lost her memories which did not happen in my story so...


	17. casualties

First let me apologize to everyone for the mistake last chapter where I accidentally copied Izumi's part over Rolo's, it has been fixed. To make it up to everyone I worked really hard on getting this chapter up today.

The POLL will be taken down tonight at midnight so vote now everyone.

I do not own any part of the Code Geass Universe.

Chapter 16

Kallen stilled when, "Tamaki get those Burai's operational and move back to guard the Transport. Oghi we need you to move it in there, the Knight of Ten has decided to intervene and is on his way. Brandon Kallen wait for Oghi the two of you are our best fighters and will be working as his escort. Rakshata get a hold of Zero now, and pray that he managed to get his hands on that Knightmare he was out trying to steal." blared over her communicator making her feel a little ill.

"Brandon what are the chances that that staff of yours has another charge in it?" she asked. She steeled herself when his response came, "Not yet Kallen, it takes a while for this thing to recharge. All we have to do is pray to the Lord that they do not get here before we can escape."

The seconds turned into minutes and time seemed to slow as they waited. Kallen watched as Tamaki got the last of the Burais off the field and back to the Transport as a barrier to protect from whatever this Knightmare was.

She had been ignoring the chatter of Tamaki and his men on the radio focusing on the reading from her factspheres and mentally going over the terrain around them for the best shot at getting back.

"All of Kyoto house has been acquired, We are heading out now. we have one Knightmare damaged and five of us are holding members of Kyoto house and not weapons." The joy she had felt for hearing Oghi's voice died with their assessment of how they were doing.

Brandon had moved forward and to the left as he spoke, "Oghi when you get out go diagonal to the left at about a thirty degree angle, you will overshoot the transport but it will give Tamaki's men more room for cover fire if these guys come after you."

"Oghi get your men back here. The rest of you, Zero has acquired his target and will be joining us shortly. On top of that the Lancelot has eye contact enemy forces include five units four are your average Gloucesters the fifth is an unknown. Kallen you are to hold the unknown till either Susaku and the Lancelot or Zero arrives as backup. Brandon you and the four burais in Oghi's group that are unburdened will work on repelling the four Gloucesters."

That order hit he like a brick, _'I am to fend off a Knight of the round in a custom Knightmare that we had no specifics on. Even more unbelievable they thought that I could actually accomplish it.'_

Just as Oghi and his men came out of Mount Fuji the four pink Gloucesters shot out from around the mountain two on either side. Brandon spoke up, "Remaining Burais take the ones on the left I will hold the ones on the right till the fifth presents itself and reinforcements can move forward."

As they moved to intercept she scanned for the fifth target finding nothing. Her frustration mounted as they closed with their perspective groups till she caught a flicker of something above her. He had gone over the mountain and used it as a ramp bearing down on the last retreating Burai from above.

Kicking into movement the Guren shot forward and she just barely got the dagger in front of the lance as she yelled, "The Knight has showed and he is at the convoy Tamaki get out here." As the lance hit the dagger her jaw dropped when it didn't even slow, shattering the dagger like blade into shards and plowing right through the cockpit of the injured Burai.

A cruel voice came over the radio, "Your the red Knightmare from Narita, oh it is my lucky day. First I get to destroy the eleven that thinks he is a Britannian and now I get to take out the best that Japan can offer in defense. I'll deal with you little eleven after I get your precious Kyoto house out of the way."

With a growl she yelled, "Not a chance you filthy Britannian!" but the effect fell flat when she was forced to dodge back when he swung the lance at her like a club, to cover him raising his shield. With a smirk she rushed forward with the radiant wave Gauntlet ready to grab his lance only to have it dip down and clip the Guren's leg completely removing it. As she skidded forward she watched with mounting horror as the shield blazed to life sending out a stream of rockets that targeted all retreating Burais. Most put on bursts of speed or swerved, all except one. She knew who it was because there was only one man that she knew that would use his knightmare to shield a prisoner from enemy fire sacrificing his Knightmare to do it.

Sure enough as she struggled with the Guren to get it upright she watched Oghi's cockpit eject from the Burai. Then it happened, a Slash Harken shot out of the Knightmare in front of her and shattered one side of the ejector seat revealing Oghi as he fell out and rolled across the ground and not move.

Rage like she had never felt before welled up in her and with a battle cry she shot forward at this monster in a Knightmare who she could hear laughing. He caught the attack on his shield stabbed his lance forward removing the Radiant Wave Gauntlet at the shoulder. The shaking after that knocked her over and only that saved her from getting hit with his shield arm as it was ejected from the rest of the Knightmare frame.

"Now eleven I am assuming that you still value the same thing as a man when I ask you what does man value most?"

The laughter, the gleeful laughter after what he had done was like a recharge to her, "Go to hell you monster."

She readied herself as he lifted the lance and drove at her, knowing that soon she would get to see Oghi and Naoto again. And with that thought she smiled.

LLTCOG

Izumi had just finished saying, "Tamaki get those Burai's operational and move back to guard the Transport. Oghi we need you to move it in there, the Knight of Ten has decided to intervene and is on his way. Brandon Kallen wait for Oghi the two of you are our best fighters and will be working as his escort. Rakshata get a hold of Zero now, and pray that he managed to get his hands on that Knightmare he was out trying to steal." and Rakshata had already started connecting to Lelouch's phone. She was a little shocked when it was answered right on the second ring with a chuckled, "Are you that impatient that you can't even wait the next twenty minutes till we get to base to see how my new toy works Rakshata?"

"So you have the Knightmare then?" he mind dancing through the myriad of opportunities that this would offer her, but Izumi's glare at her forced he back on track and she tried again, "Zero we have a situation arising, hostile Britannian forces inbound soon."

There was silence on the other end before she heard him talking to someone she assumed was Rolo, "We have a problem, Britannian hostiles moving on Mount Fuji. With that change of course what would our new estimated time of arrival be?"

She could hear the reply to that but she did hear Lelouch sigh, "We don't need to that. Twelve minutes is definitely fast enough for a Knightmare this size to fly there."

He eyes widened and he mouth was hanging at the thought of getting her hands on a flying Knightmare.

The screen in front of her clicked on and Kururugi's head appeared, "Rakshata, you guys have to pull out. I can't catch them at this rate."

Behind Izumi boomed, "Why would that be Kururugi?" She could see a flush that she knew was from shame, "They took me by surprise before and the Lancelot is missing pieces and the open wires are sapping to much power from the transport system."

She jumped when Lelouch's voice sounded in her ear having forgotten about the phone, "What units are moving and when will they get there?"

Repeating the question for Suzaku to hear she saw his face harden, "There is five Knightmares heading your way. Four are just your simple Gloucester's but they are the personal guard of the fifth Knightmare. Its a custom Knightmare and I know nothing about it except that the Lance seems to cut through just about anything without a problem." Before she could really start thinking about what could accomplish that he continued, "Its pilot if Sir Bradley the Knight of Ten."

She heard an intake of breath near her ear before Lelouch spoke, "Izumi's in charge have them hold him there. He is one man I won't let survive."

She stared at the phone when it clicked off for a moment before she spoke, "Kururugi proceed as you are and Zero thanks you for your effort to help. Izumi, Zero wishes for us to hold this Knight back till he gets here as we retreat slowly."

Izumi's eyes narrowed, "Does he think this man can be helpful to us?" Clicking of the sound feed to Kururugi she responded, "Zero does not believe that this man can be of any help to us, he does however promise that this man will be dead." She took out her pipe for the first time since she got on this 'bridge' during the shock that was displayed by everyone else.

LLTCOG

Nunnally sat in her chair like she always did listening to nice peaceful music on the radio like she normally would. However inside she was anything but what she considered normal, where normally she would be thinking about what to do the next day or what her friends where doing or even how her family was, today she was thinking about far more serious things.

_'This morning Rolo left with Lelouch and could not tell me where he was going and he sounded sad and afraid of me. That is how I know they went off somewhere and are fighting again.' _She frowned as an question came to the fore of her thoughts, _'Why am I mad at Rolo? He is trying to help Lelouch and the people of Japan. However he is fighting killing while doing it. So does Suzaku though and I don't get mad at him for it..."_

Then the door to her room opened rather forcefully as familiar footfalls made their way into the room. "There is no reason to be that angry at a door Kaguya."

She heard the feet stop a short distance in front of her and then there was just the music playing in the room. When Kaguya started talking she frowned at the hurt and angry tone in Kaguya's voice, "Do you have any idea what you have done the last two days Nunnally?"

Straightening herself as her mother always taught her to do as a child she replied, "I have not done anything against you Lady Kaguya and would appreciate it if you would talk in a more civil tone?"

Kaguya's reply was quieter more calm but rife with a disappointed and disbelieving tone to it, "To me? To me? I wish that what you had done was to me but it was not. No for the last two days you have avoided the one person that loves you more then anyone else on the planet and made another's life difficult by acting like a spoiled child."

She felt the festering frustration and anger rush out of her as she yelled, "What was I suppose to do? Act like nothing is happening as they are out there killing people? I know who he is, it did not take me long to figure it out, you keep saying your going to marry Lelouch but one time you slipped up and said Zero. Something that only confirmed what I thought. How do I deal with that? He killed him, he killed our brother Clovis! And now he dragged Rolo into it!"

She was breathing heavy by the end and heard hurried footsteps making there way to her room as Kaguya snapped, "People die and your brother works to make sure the smallest number do."

"Why Clovis? Who's next Cornelia or will he go for our sister Euphey?" she screamed, tears tugging at the corners of her eyes. Kaguya growled, "He did that to save you, to make sure you both did not fall back into the hands of your father."

"I never asked for him too do this. I never wanted this. I just want them back here. I would have been happy just living our lives me my brother and Rolo." Her voice dropping off and becoming more of a whine rather then the yelling it was before.

SMACK! She grabbed her cheek as she yelped in pain, the tears she had been trying to hold back now falling freely as she heard the door slam open.

Her heart broke when Kaguya yelled, "What right do you have to sit here and complain about what they do? They fight for a better world and you cry that they have to kill people to do that. That just proves that they are better people then you are! They are the ones willing to not just risk their lives but a part of themselves that you lose when you kill, there are not many that are willing to do that!"

She suppressed a sob when Kaguya said 'risk their lives' but wailed out, "Its easy for you to say that what they are risking is ok, its my brother doing it. He has always been there for me no matter what and now he might not."

Kaguya yelled, "So your just mad that your brother may consider something more important then you? You are not-" and then she was muffled by what sounded like a hand as she heard C.C.'s voice, "No Kaguya that is not what she meant." The sounds of struggling stopped and she felt a hand cup her red cheek and gently push away the tears rolling down before C.C. spoke again, "She is mad at them for what they are doing, she is frustrated with herself for not being able to help them, she is angry that they see this as necessary but most of all she is worried. She is worried that she will never get to hear them again, that she will never get to hug the older brother she loves again."

C.C.'s voice had trailed off by the end and C.C.'s arms wrapped around her as sobs wracked her body. "I cannot loss him, and he's mad at me and I could never see him again." she sobbed. Another pair of arms wrapped around her and another hand was running through her hair. Kaguya whispered, "We worry about him too you know."

She cried and she cried for what seemed like hours finally there were no more tears for her to cry. Then with a dry sob she rasped out, "How... How do you deal with it?"

LLTCOG

Lelouch put down his phone. Looking up he said in a slightly strained voice, "Sorry Rolo but we might be a little late in getting back home tonight." Rolo seemed to take it in stride, "Its ok big brother, people are more important then losing a few minutes at home."

He wouldn't want to stop the swell of pride that flowed into his chest at that even if he could, knowing that with a little over a month Rolo had changed so much.

With a sigh he started up the Druid system and started factoring in everything that they knew. "Rolo its Bradley down there he is probably in whatever came before the Percival so he will be the biggest threat I have no doubts that our people can deal with his little girl helpers."

Rolo nodded as he asked, "What is your plan brother?" He stared at the panel in front of him before he spoke, "The Hadron Cannons are not fully operational yet so we will have to use the Slash Harkens for now. I will impute course and trajectories up here all you need to do is Pilot this mammoth."

With Rolo focusing on getting to Mount Fuji, he was going over all the ways to disable a knightmare with the Slash Harkens on this thing. As impressive as trapping them then slicing them apart to taking out all vital parts of the Knightmare. Using the weapons board in front of him he was going over all system requirements to accomplish any of his ideas.

Suddenly Rolo yelled up, "Brother its bad I'm going to skip." Lelouch barely had time to look up and see the fighting before they were less then a hundred yards from Sir Bradley. Taking in the scene in front of him he made a mental note to thank Rolo for that idea later. Bradley's Knightmare was on the right and had lowered its lance at a defenseless Guren on the left, while what should be Tamaki's group was primarily defending the retreating Burais and could not help and Brandon and Suzaku were working in tandem with the Burais and had almost finished with the Gloucesters but would not be able to in time.

Thinking quick he ordered, "Come in with the Gawain at a forty-five degree angle and hold it steady above him as you pass over."

Feeling the Gawain move under him, he set in the calculations for what he needed from the Slash Harkens. He fired as Bradley started moving forward and all ten of the Gawain's Slash Harkens buried themselves in Bradley's Knightmare.

He yelled, "Now Rolo speed up quickly and roll!" The Gawain shot forward and started rotating clockwise, as Lelouch had the Slash Harkens expand so that they worked like fish hooks and pulled Bradley's Knightmare off course. As soon as Bradley's Knightmare cleared the ground he let the Slash Harkens have extra slack and using the enemy Knightmare's own momentum they swung it up and over the Gawain and slammed it into the ground with a very satisfying CRASH.

"Was that what you were trying to do big brother?" Rolo asked sounding concerned.

"Yes. That was the plan Rolo. Now get us over to the Guren I need to check on Kallen." trying to convey the urgency in his voice as he spoke.

He had already opened the cockpit when Rolo was landing as he scrambled down he yelled up, "Cover me Rolo."

Not listening he started towards the Guren only to see Kallen booking it almost away from him. Frowning He looked at where she was running and froze when he saw a body, taking off as fast as he could after her he thought of who it could be. The sad thought that he kept coming back to was Oghi as the closet person to Kallen and the only one that would see her abandoning the battle to check on.

He finally caught up to her as she was franticly trying to stop the flow of blood coming from a jagged chunk of metal that looked almost two feet long stuck in Oghi's chest. Dropping to his knees next to her he felt at the neck for a pulse as he heard Kallen sob, "Not you too. I already lost Naoto and mother might as well be gone."

He pulled his hand back slowly after almost a minute of praying and listening to Kallen chant in despair, as the cold reality that Oghi was dead set in.

He wrapped his arms around Kallen gently holding her to him as she cried. Looking up he saw the Gawain standing guard over them as Suzaku, Brandon and Tamaki fought on.

"Kallen we need to get somewhere safe." he whispered in her ear. Barely audible through her sobs she protested, "I can't leave him out here not alone like this." The hurt in her voice felt like a physical blow to him.

"I promise we will bring him with us." he whispered, mentally adding an 'Always' on the end of that as he thought of the first thing he would do when Japan was free. Signaling to Rolo he pulled a protesting Kallen onto the Gawain's hand. Slowly easing her into the cockpit he addressed Rolo, "Please bring him with us back to the transport."

He wrapped his arms around Kallen as the Gawain bent down and gently picked up Oghi's body with both hands and started making its way back to the Transport as various Burais worked to collect all the wreckage on the field.

Looking at the broken girl in his arms he made a decision that he knew would have consequences tomorrow but he would live them then.

LLTCOG

Kaguya raced to the front door fear tight in her chest. The door swung open as she raced down the grand staircase in the entrance hall, but as she feared only Rolo stood there in the doorway. Weak kneed she whispered, "Where is he?"

She felt a quiver of despair when Rolo's face looked scared up at her. After a moment when she was about to demand an answer he said, "Big brother will be staying late at Headquarters tonight with the possibility of staying overnight."

It was a rehearsed response she could tell that without trying and its meaning that Lelouch was to injured to make it back to Campus stood out like a sore thumb. The tears pricked at her eyes as she leaned against the banister, "How badly was he hurt? Please Rolo just tell me."

Rolo blinked before he exhaled, steadying herself she listened, "We accomplished our mission without a problem. However we had to intervene when some Britannian units took it upon themselves to attack everyone at Mount Fuji. Big brother is fine physically though."

She sagged against the banister when he said Lelouch was ok, but knew that that was to cut and dry to be the truth. Rolo was hiding something and it seemed she was not the only one who knew. C.C.'s voice came down the steps to them as she questioned, "What happened at Mount Fuji Rolo?"

Rolo looked down when he whispered in response, "Oghi died." She gasped and heard C.C. swear behind her. Trying to be as authoritative as she could she stammered, "Is he ok?"

Rolo shook his head, "He was still trying to calm down both sides when he sent me home and he has not had time to deal with anything yet." Rolo froze at C.C.'s question, "How is Kallen dealing with this, she always looked up to him?"

Rolo shook his head franticly as though trying to clear a memory from it, "She's not well. Big brother laid her down in an extra room and has Rakshata looking after her till he can get back to her." He shuddered before he spoke again, "She was about to die when we arrived and she had accepted it. It was... I cannot even..." Rolo shuddered again as he trailed off.

She could even process what Rolo was saying thinking of the energetic and fiery girl she had meet as she asked, "What will he do if he comes back home tonight?"

Rolo looked her straight in the eye as he responded, "Bring her with him." it was silent for a moment before C.C. gasped. She was turning to face C.C. when her veins turned to ice as C.C. said, "Oh no how are we going to Nunnally that Lelouch will not be home tonight?"

LLTCOG

Anya Alstreim sat bolt upright in bed and franticly patted around her. With a sigh equal parts frustration and relief she laid back against the pillow as the tears started in her eyes. This was something she would never let anyone see, the side of her that breaks down.

The reason the tears fell from her dull pink eyes was her memories or lack there of. The last thing she could remember before waking up was yesterday evening when she saw Emperor Charles storm into Sir Waldstein's Office. After that is nothing, complete emptiness.

Wiping away the tears she reached got out of her bed and started searching for her phone. Finally finding it she opened in to find that picture again, every time she would forget what had happened the background would always change to a young aristocratic boy dressed in white and holding a rose. She had no idea where the photo came from but she kept in because even though she could not explain it she felt she had known that boy at some point.

Ignoring the background till she could change it she proceeded to type up what she knew about what happened this time. She could ask Gino later the loudmouth would certainly know what happened and she could add that to the file. Silently she wished Nonnette was here, Nonnette was the only person that she ever talked to about her memory problems. With a sigh she saved the file but she knew it would be just another dot on the list of things she couldn't remember.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Sha115: Urabe is the most receptive to what Zero is saying as you can see. I see him at the holy sword that goes of faith, where as Asahina uses Logic and Chiba uses Loyalty to Tohdoh.

Neo-Chan: Thanks for catching that for me. I copies the wrong section . He will and maybe she did maybe she did not. You will find out soon.

Amuka-Heika: 2)Thank you. 3) Yes Harem, only girl he has feeling for *cough* Kallen *cough* 4) Sayoko is included but the harem is not going to be big (three girls) Lelouch snickered because he remembers Orange and gets a kick out of it. 5) All I will say is she sat in his lap, I agree with that because if no other reason that in character he is loyal in his own way, Rolo did to cover the distance quickly. 6) Thank you *bow* 7) as I'm assuming you have gotten to you see that there is more to it then that. 8) Yes however when the Lancelot showed up he could have had his men take her out it would have been more pragmatic, she was the best enemy strategist in Japan. 9) Lelouch Lamperouge and the Challenge of God, Introduced next chapter, I actually put a lot of thought and research into most of the decisions I make :P 10) Of course he will, Middle Eastern Federation 11) Thank you for that I'll look into making sure I change that in all following chapters.


	18. Britannia's responce

First I would like to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I had a few things I had to do some research on before I could continue. I would also like to inform everyone that I have found a friend that is quiet willing to help me improve my writing, or more precisely improve the grammatical quality of my writing. He will hopefully start next chapter...

Now to the story. Remember all, the world of code Geass is owned by those with riches and power. also known as not me...

Chapter 17

Lelouch used his shoulder to quietly push open the door to the club house, careful to not wake Kallen as she slept in his arms. Using the heel of his foot he shut the door behind him. He froze when it clicked closed louder then he expected, but Kallen still lay limp in his arms.

Letting out his breath slowly he started down the hall towards his room and froze again. There right in front of him was Nunnally, dressed in her pastel pajamas waiting in her wheelchair next to the window. With her head had not been leaning against the side of her wheelchair, he could tell she had fallen asleep waiting for him.

He was concerned about that, it had been two full days since she had spoken to him at all, and his gut was telling him that she wanted to yell at him for what happened today. Shaking his head he snuck past Nunnally so that he could get Kallen in bed. After he would come get Nunnally and but her to bed in the room she was sharing with Kaguya. _'At this rate we might need to get a new place with how many people we have staying here with us.'_

Making his way into his room he gentle laid Kallen on his bed giving her enough room from C.C., who was cuddling fiercely with her pillow. After smoothly removing Kallen's shoes Lelouch tucked her in to his bed. Taking a look at his handy work his heart broke, he wished there was something he could do to chase the dreams he knew she must be having away.

Grabbing his school uniform he entered the bathroom, and locked the door as he proceeded to get changed for classes in a few hours. Finally dressed in his uniform he slowly made his way back into the hallway to put Nunnally to bed.

As he grabbed the handles on the back of Nunnally's wheelchair and began to push he cursed hid tired brain, He had forgotten to check if she had engaged the break and as she had, the wheelchair did not move forward but jerked when he pushed it. As his sister's head shot up he soothed, "It's ok Nunnally. I was just going to get you to your bed. You can go back to sleep." He was silently hoping that she was mostly asleep and would actually fall back to sleep for him. There was no suck luck for him though as she sleepily said, "Is that you big brother?"

"Yes Nunnally its me. Its really late you know, you should have been in bed a while ago." He said in a voice that tried to carry as much an authoritative voice as it did soothing.

Her face looked hurt and she spoke in a near whisper, "You scared me big brother."

Moving around the wheelchair so he was in front of her he knelt down so he was what would be eye level with her as he spoke, "Nunnally, some of the things I have to do will keep me out late. I am sorry but you do not need to worry about me like this."

He saw Nunnally reaching forward for him and took her hand in his. She gripped his hand tightly and leaned forward onto his shoulder, as she choked out in a thick voice, "I'm so sorry big brother. I was mad and scared... Then you left and I never got to say goodbye... and Rolo came back without you... I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

"Nunnally..." His voice broke before he continued, "Your my little sister, I will always come back to you, I promise you, ok?" He heard his sister quietly sob into his shoulder as she nodded her head franticly into his shirt.

He pulled his sister out of her wheelchair and into his arms as he lowered the two of them to the floor. They were a mess of limbs as she clutched at him and he held her close. He started rocking her back and forth and humming the tune that he remembered his mother using to get her to sleep back at Aries Villa. It was like he had done for months to get her to go to sleep when they came to Japan and then again when they were forced to flee to the Ashford family for safety.

Slowly Nunnally's sniffles faded but he didn't stop. It felt odd doing this again but it felt right also, being able to help at least one person if he could not help Kallen.

When he felt Nunnally completely relax in his arms he slowly lifted her up, when she snuggled into his shoulder but made no move or sound of protest he knew she was asleep.

Rather swiftly he made his way down to Nunnally's room and laid her down in her bed gently tucking her in, all the while careful not to wake up Kaguya on her foldout bed next to Nunnally's bed. He kissed Nunnally's cheek, then made his way over to Kaguya's bed and careful not to wake her unbundled her blankets from the bottom of the bed and tucked her in. Making his way out of the room he stopped at the door he turned and looked at the girls. He smiled at them sleeping peacefully as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Entering his room he immediately looked at the bed to see that Kallen was still asleep and if she had relaxed at all. Thankfully she was still asleep and she did look more relaxed but that might be because C.C. was being cuddly and had wrapped her arms around Kallen.

Keeping his eyes on them Lelouch turned his desk chair and sat down, letting all the stress that had been building for the last few hours out. His mind went over everything that had happened since they got Kallen off the battle field. First they had gotten all the Knightmares back to base, whether they were working or damaged did not matter. The Percival had been brought back with them after the dead Knight had been removed. Lelouch suppressed a shudder at how Tamaki had removed Bradley's head from his corpse and left it on a stick as a warning.

After everyone and everything was back at base he had laid Kallen down and sent Rolo home. He had had to keep the peace between Guilford and Izumi as they talked on the phone. Then in the middle of that Brandon ran in to get him, they had taken all four of Bradley's Valkyrie Squadron as prisoners and some of the Black Knights thought that they should pay for what was done to Oghi and Kirihara. It took Brandon and him almost an hour to get everyone calmed down enough to leave the girls alone, and still he had only felt safe leaving them because he left Brandon as their guard.

Hearing a faint sob he jumped up and crossed the distance towards Kallen. Seeing she was still asleep he ran his hand through her hair and stroked her cheek. He understood how hard this was for her, Oghi had stepped in when her brother died to look after her. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought_, 'Oghi, your death will even hit me hard Oghi. It took a while but I forgave you for turning on me before, I caused it by manipulating everyone around me. You looked after everyone, helping whenever you could; it didn't matter if it was Kallen needing someone to look after her when she did not want it too or I needed someone to talk to this time... I will make sure everyone remembers the kind of man you were Kaname Oghi, I promise.'_

LLTCOG

C.C. started to wake up and realized that she had her arms around someone. Happy that Lelouch had come back to her last night she gives him a gentle squeeze as to not wake him up. She froze, this body was soft and their chest was large and squishy, there was no way it was Lelouch. She started to slowly open her eyes when she heard a chuckle from somewhere in the room. As her eyes opened she got a face full of bright red hair. Slowly lifting herself up she saw that it was Kallen she had snuggled with all night, and over in his chair was Lelouch. He had dark rings around his eyes and they looked a little bloodshot too but other then that he seemed fine. Slowly removing her hand from Kallen's chest, C.C. clambered out of Lelouch's bed.

She sashayed across the room and sat down on Lelouch's lap before whispering in his ear, "I'm glad that you came home this morning." The way his breath played across her ear as he responded made her shiver, "I got back late last night, I just stayed awake..."

C.C. turned in his lap to look at Kallen when his voice trailed off, then turned to face him again, "You stayed awake to look after her?"

She smiled sweetly at him when he blushed, "She was having trouble sleeping, so I did the best I could to comfort her. It seemed to help that you where cuddling up with her though."

She smiled seductively at Lelouch, "I'm sure you enjoyed the two of us holding each other." She was surprised when Lelouch seemed to grow serious at that statement but his voice still held a slight teasing quality to it, "You are correct C.C. I was happy you were holding her she seemed to relax when you were holding her and you seemed to be enjoying holding her."

She raised an eyebrow at him as her mouth quirked into a smile, "Maybe I did? Where would that leave you though?"

Lelouch chuckled, gentle turning her face towards his he spoke, "You are not the only that has seen the inside of the others head you know. I know exactly how you feel about me my dear Cera."

She managed to fight down the blush that was starting to spread across her face when he spoke again, "As much as I like you sitting on my lap, I do have to go to school and there is a student council meeting today. Then after I will most likely have to smooth over what happened yesterday. Kallen will not be at that meeting and I do not believe she is fit to go to school today, I'm leaving you to take care of her. Ok?"

She nodded her head as he moved in and lightly pressed his lips against her own.

LLTCOG

Nonnette sat in front of a large screen in the war room, the door was locked and she was alone. She had been waiting almost an hour and Bismarck had only just started the meeting. The TV showed a large screen were the Knights of the Round's war council room in Pendragon, sitting at the table's head was Bismarck and on either side of him was four other members of the Round and there was another little screen with Monica Kruszewski sitting what looks to be Greater Britannia.

Bismarck's voice boomed out, "Knight of Nine, explain to us how the Knight of Ten was lost to lowly elevens."

She took a breath before she started in, "The terrorists have managed to get their hands on the experimental Knightmare that Prince Schneizel had us bring to Area 11 with him. With this new flight enabled Knightmare they defeated The Knight of Ten how we do not know, his Knightmare was taken along with his Squad and no witness's can be found."

Scanning the group's reactions to that she continued, "The Knight of Ten had decided to go off on his own to destroy Zero himself, this delayed the rest of us as we attempted to contact him to move forward as a uniform force. It was only when the scientists in charge of the Lancelot, Prince Schneizel's other pet project in the area, contacted us that Bradley had tried to destroy their Knightmare and the eleven pilot that we found out where he had gone. Unfortunately, The Knight of Ten did too much damage to the Lancelot, so when Warrant Officer Kururugi went to assist The Knight of Ten it ran out of power before he could arrive at the fight."

She heard a patronizing scoff from Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four, "You expect us to believe that this eleven did not help the terrorists by damaging Sir Bradley's Knightmare?"

Nonnette saw motions of agreement from the rest of the Knights, however what caught her eye was Anya. Anya was looking sad and distant like she always did when she had experienced a blank spot, now knowing what she did about the Emperor and Geass it concerned her greatly. Pursing her lips so as not to scowl she gritted out, "Both Cornelia and myself have looked through the data recording of the Lancelot and the footage of Sir Bradley's attempt to kill Warrant Officer Kururugi in the lab, and in neither did the Lancelot even come close to hitting the Percival."

Bismarck held up his hand for silence, "Enough! The Emperor has decided that the situation in Japan has progressed beyond what can be controlled by a Militarized Area Goverment and as such we will be sending more forces. Princes Castor and Pollox will be leading a large force to Kaminejina where Prince Schneizel's lab used to be, they will be backed by their forces augmented by the presence of two members of the Round. This should be enough of a deterrent on the terrorists when its announced. The rest of us will be moving on the EU, do to the success the terrorist has had against us The Emperor wants to move before the men in the EU can unify against us. Plans have been moved forward on the timescale and should allow for us to be establishing a beachhead in Spain by this time next week."

Speechless at these realizations and how they would effect all the planning they had done so far, she steeled herself before asking, "Which members will you be sending to assist in Japan Sir.?"

Bismarck seemed to regard her for a moment before slowly answering, "Only one Knight of the Round will be going to Kaminejima from here. You will also be going to reinforce the Princes' army. As for who would be going I believe that Anya would be the best choice to send and deal with this threat." The relish he had when he said that made her wonder just what he and the Emperor where planning for Lelouch.

LLTCOG

Suzaku slunk into the Student council room exhausted from everything that happened yesterday and on top of that knowing that Cornelia had impressed upon him the importance of getting Lelouch to come to the consulate this evening will a few of his men to sort things out. He had not gotten the chance to talk to Lelouch all day, he had seen how Lelouch looked though. Lelouch looked haggard and his eyes were highlighted by black shadows under them and still a little red like he had cried a lot, however he was presenting a sense of contentment about himself.

Sitting down on the end of the table next to the door he relaxed and almost instantly felt like he was slipping asleep. As they waited for Milly and Kallen he looked around and saw that though Lelouch looked horrible he was talking with Rivalz and Nina was over at the computer working on something or another.

The noise of the door swiftly opening caused him to jump a little in his seat. Milly confidently stepped in and looked around at everyone present before a frown graced her face, "We are almost finished with the planning for having Ashford the scene for breaking a world record and we are missing someone. Where is Kallen?"

He looked at Lelouch knowing that if anyone would know why she was not here Lelouch would. Lelouch's wore a grimace when he spoke, "Kallen will not be here today and might be missing for a few days, she lost someone very important to her yesterday." He flinched knowing that this death had to have been caused by Sir. Bradley.

Milly's face softened, then Nina asked, "Do you know how it happened?"

He saw Lelouch's face scowl as he spoke, "From what I know he was near during the attack yesterday and died in the conflict." He saw Milly look grave and Rivalz looked depressed but Nina looked livid, "When will they stop killing? What possible reason do those elevens have for killing peaceful Britannians? All they can do is kill innocent people till we remove them completely."

He froze at that statement and got that feeling people talk about when they say something felt like someone had walked over their grave. It felt like all the room got ten degrees colder when Lelouch glared at Nina and hissed, "She was informed that it was that insane Britannian Knight everyone is mourning that caused the man's death."

Nina seemed to take umbrage to that and sneered, "If those elevens knew what was good for them they never would have started fighting and then Britannian would never have needed to come to put them down like the dogs they are, then all of these people would not have to die."

He felt sick at that statement but Lelouch's eyes looked like glowing orbs of fire when he growled, "Millions of people would still be alive that are not now if Britannia could have kept its nose out of Japan, but they couldn't do that either."

Milly had placed her hand on Lelouch's arm to try and get him to relax but he had just shrugged it off. Suzaku felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room when Nina shrieked, "You... you would defend those animals after what they did? After they killed Shirley."

He could feel his own rage at his people being called animals but was distracted by Lelouch, he had never seen Lelouch move so fast. One second he was standing next to Milly and the next he was towering over Nina as he roared, "Its just so easy to blame them and call them animals for you isn't it Nina? Easier then the truth right? I've heard what happened in that tower and I know the truth. They might have been killing people and they deserved to die for what they did, but Shirley died because of YOU! You and your idiotic fear and pride that made in impossible to call them Japanese even when it cost Shirley HER life you save yours. Then on top of that Prince Euphemia stood up and risked herself to try and save both of you and would have died if not for Zero. You would think that after two woman risked their lives for you, in acts of kindness you would understand and try and improve yourself. I guess that's just to much to ask from you isn't it?"

Nina had looked like she was slapped when Lelouch started yelling and tears where streaming down her face when Lelouch blamed her for Shirley's death. Lelouch though the second he was done yelling had turned on his heels and stormed out the door tugging on his collar as he went.

He sat there staring at the door like Milly and Rivalz were, as Nina cried in the background. The silence that fell was deafening and last for what seemed like hours before he stood up. He spoke in a strained voice when everyone looked at him, "I think it would be best if I was the one that left to look for him." As he spoke he sent a glare at Nina, something that everyone present noticed. Milly slowly nodded her head at the door as she caught his eye, the look he got back was a pleading look he knew meant 'bring him back'.

With a sigh Suzaku made his way outside to look for Lelouch. He knew that Lelouch would not go back to his quarters that angry no matter what and he had seen Lelouch grab his collar in their old secret code meaning that they would meet on the roof. The problem was the clubhouse did not have a roof to climb on. Looking around at all the building on campus his eyes eventually settled on the building that they had meet on during his first day here, Leouch said that he always found that garden peaceful so it would make sense if he went there.

Even taking it at a quick jog it took Suzaku a few minutes to get to the top of the building. Right there was Lelouch, he had both of his hands on either side of a small table and was using it to steady himself as he took deep breaths. Slowly Suzaku made his way over to Lelouch, putting his hand on Lelouch's shoulder he squeezed reassuringly as he said, "Lelouch, you don't look good, are you ok?"

Suzaku was worried when Lelouch didn't answer and stayed just as tense as when he got here, then it all seemed to fade as Lelouch spoke in a scratchy whisper, "It was so hard last night. I brought Kallen back with me because we do not have the room at base for people to live and we could not sneak her home. I spent all night taking care of her as she cried in her sleep. Then that girl was blaming everything on the 'elevens', I realized that so many people would see his sacrifice as worthless. I can not allow that to happen."

Suzaku felt guilty about what happened yesterday and angry what happened in the student council room, adding on how horrible he felt about what he would have to do soon he blurted, "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it. If I had been paying more attention he would never have hurt the Lancelot and I could have gotten there quicker."

He bowed his head when Lelouch spun around waiting for Lelouch to rip into him too. He was not disappointed but confused when Lelouch snapped, "You will do no such thing. Do not diminish what happened by blaming it on yourself. The only person that is responsible for what happened died for what he did. The rest of us are just left to live with it."

He looked up at Lelouch and saw the indignation on the face staring a him, then Lelouch sighed and shook his head and grabbed his shoulder just like he had done to Lelouch just seconds ago, "Sorry Suzaku. I'm exhausted I didn't mean to snap at you just then."

He flinched then contritely said, "I'm the one that going to have to apologize again in a minute. Cornelia wants you to come and meet with he toonight, she will have Jeremiah there for you but wants at least one of your people there to even things out. She knows that this caused problems and wants to work them out now rather then save them for later." He hesitated for a moment before he continued, "She also said that Nonnette is going to be in contact with Bismarck today about how the Knights of the Round plan to respond to this. She was concerned that if you are not contacted right away so the Black Knights could be informed this could cause friction. She also wanted you to know that Schneizel has left and will not be coming back anytime soon." The last part had been an after thought he had almost forgot but when he said it Lelouch smirked ever so slightly as he shook his head, "I figured that we would be meeting this evening, so no I'm not annoyed at you for it. I am relieved that we both agree this need to be dealt with swiftly at least." As Lelouch swooped his arm from around his shoulders and started walking towards the door, it opened. Milly stood there panting slightly, as she took everything in a impish grin formed on her face. He heard Lelouch groan as he hit his head against his palm when Milly asked in a faux innocent voice, "Well what do we have here boys?"

LLTCOG

Cécile was wondering what the hell was going on when she and Lloyd were called away from the lab by a random recruit. As the recruit lead them through the building they eventually came to a stop outside one of the private meeting room and were ushered inside. She and Lloyd walked in as the grunt sealed the door from outside intrusion.

She dropped into a deep curtsy when she saw who was present in the room, that was what she always did when Schneizel was present to check on his Knightmare's status.

"Enough of that, we have very delicate and important information to discuss and I wish to leave this forsaken Area and get back to the Motherland soon." Schneizel drawled in his bored voice. She stood up straight as he continued, "His Majesty had decided to move a small army to Japan to do what it seems a Militarized Area Government can not. Two of my younger brothers will be in charge of the army that will be present and will have the backing of two Knights of the Round. That is why I have decided that I wish for the Lancelot to move with this army rather then with my sister, it would be in a fast reaction group and thus you would be able to acquire more pertinent combat data."

She felt a little faint as the news hit home but Lloyd squealed, "Oh happy day. Thank you your Highness. You have no idea how much this will help us."

Schneizel smiled indulgently at Lloyd as she hesitantly cleared her throat before she asked, "Your Highness what are we to do if one of these men try to kill Warrant Officer Kururugi again?" Schneizel gave her a look that clearly asked if she was stupid when he retorted, "If the boy lives we will discipline the Britannia, if not... well you will have to look for a new pilot then."

She put her hand to her stomach as it almost rebelled at the disregard the Prince had for Suzaku's life. Lloyd however laughed as he spoke, "Either way we can get the data we need."

She wanted to slap Lloyd but she knew that one Schneizel was watching her intently because of her question and also Lloyd was not being vindictive he just truly saw that data as more important then Suzaku's life. She listened intently as they hammered out the details and curtseyed as they left. She ignored Lloyd as she thought of ways that she could get this information to Cornelia, it was important and would really change their plans for the upcoming invasion from China.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

NIX'S WARDEN: Its not good for them. As for Kallen crushing on Lelouch nothing worth happening ever happens without a price attached.

Sha115: I don't kill people off, I advance the plot of my story. Yes it does, the more successful they are, the more Britannia will send against them. Thank you thought I do appreciate it, writing the Nunnally part was rather difficult.

Neo-Chan: Lelouch did everything in his power to maintain Nunnally's innocence, one example is when they are walking with Suzaku as children. However yes it needed to be done. Thank you for not being mad at me I guess :)

Akito89Lelouch: Thank you.

RandomName3064: 1) As you can see Rakshata is doing extensive experimentation into the Gawain, the remains of the Percival and has done research on the Bishop so you will see upgrades to Knightmares across the board on Lelouch's side soon. 2) I don't know if I am going to have the Shinkiro created anytime soon. 3) Simple too many things changed for their storyline to even happen and it would create major changes in my story, so I used my god like writer powers and discarded it. 4) No. They will be working together and have access to other data by that point so their final Models will be just as epic but also a little different.

IonicAmalgam: not every update, I do however change the picture whenever the feeling that I should hits me...


	19. we are a family

I would like to thank everyone for reading what I write. Thank you for all of your reviews, and please continue with all of your wonderful reviews. Also there will be a challenge next chapter and the winner of the challenge will be allowed to pick the next country I bring in NPC's from, out of all of the second place choices from the poll. For the challenge you all should brush up on your Rise Against songs.

Remember young padawans, own Code Geass I do not.

Chapter 18

It was late afternoon and Kaguya was making her way into Lelouch's room again, she and C.C. had spent most of the day in there trying to get Kallen to open up. They had been at it for hours now and at this point she was willing to settle for Kallen talking at all. Since she woke up this morning she had been more dead then alive, occasionally murmuring something but was to quiet for anyone to hear. She pushed open the door and as it had been all day Kallen lay sprawled on the bed clutching a pillow, while C.C. stroked Kallen's hair and sat cross-legged next to Kallen.

Quickly deciding that the call reassuring approach that they had used all day was not working so she would have to try a different approach. Walking over she hopped onto the bed and laid down in front of Kallen so that their eyes meet. Then she reached out and snuggled into the pillow as Kallen held it for dear life, "The man that died was like family to you wasn't he?" When there was no answer from Kallen she pressed on, "I know nothing can replace family lost, the only family I have left is my cousin you know... but Lelouch brought you back with him right? He brought you to us and made a place for you here, in the family that he has made."

There it was there was a flicker there in Kallen's dull eyes, joy that bubbled up inside of her at what most people would see as such a small thing, made her want to shake her head but never the less she pressed on, "I cannot speak for everyone but I can say that Lelouch bringing you back home and letting you stay in his bed is enough for me that you belong here with us. Rolo, C.C., Suzaku and me are all people that Lelouch has added to this family and now he has added one more to it."

Kallen tilted her head a little to look at her and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Why? What is the use? I don't want this."

She heard the door open behind her but ignored it as she continued, "That is why we are here, we are going to show you that there is still things that matter."

Kallen had raised her head when she responded. Kallen's eyes however where not focused on anyone and were staring off into space as she said, "I need to home now, my mother will be worried."

Kaguya jumped when Nunnally spoke in an authoritative voice behind her, "You will do no such thing. Lady Kaguya is correct Lady Kallen and until such time as you are ok you will be staying here with us."

Kaguya turned to see Nunnally with a fierce scowl on her face, her arms crossed in front of her as she spoke. Behind her was Rolo who looked deciding uncomfortable being in a room with a distraught woman. Turning to look at the last occupant of the room, she frowned when she saw a strained smile on C.C.'s face.

Kallen growled, all of her lifelessness fading away, "You can't keep me here like a prisoner."

Nunnally raised her hand as if to quiet Kallen, "No. We are not jailors, we are family and sometimes we need to do things that others within the family dislike for them because they will not do what is best for themselves."

Kaguya smiled faintly at how their talk with Nunnally yesterday had changed her, as Kallen collapsed back onto the bed.

As Kallen started speaking, Rolo was whispering into C.C.'s ear so no one could hear him, "I... he took care of me after my brother died. My father was never there, my mother doesn't care and my step mother tries to make my life difficult. Then he died, and I was about to die too. I embraced it... I could see them again. Now I'm still alive, I wanted to die how do I move on from that."

Kallen had gotten louder as she went till at the end she was practically screaming. She wrapped her arms around Kallen as she raged at the world, and caught a glimpse of C.C.'s pained face as the woman retreated out of the room.

LLTCOG

Rakshata sat at what she had commandeered as her lap in the warehouse of the Black Knights. She was sitting in front of a computer and was pleasantly surprised at the fact that Lelouch was correct, adding her Gefjun Disturber worked perfectly to stabilize the output inconstancies that created an energy draining bloom within the Hadron Cannons of the Gawain. The Gawain was an amazing work and with the Hadron Cannons now functioning correctly she was setting to work to plot out how the float system in it worked. This was so she could improve their other Knightmares by making some of them airborne units. The very idea of her Guren taking flight sent shivers down her spine.

As well as everything was showing up on her data testing she could not actually test the Hadron Cannons at this time it would draw to much attention to where they where. She spared a glace at her two assistants, she sighed at how the two fools seemed to have made no progress in their project. She had assigned BOTH of her assistants to complete one little task, figure out how this Knightmare works and put it back together again. Even now after she had finished all the immediate work to investigate the Gawain had to have done, their Knightmare still resembled the pile of parts it did this morning.

She had hoped to get the Knightmare they had salvaged operational for the next battle, but it seemed that if that was what she wanted done she would have to do it herself. She would get around to it eventually she mused, the unit itself was well put together and formidable in combat. Tamaki would made a decent pilot for it out of those available in the Black Knight and with how he acted last night Lelouch might actually give it to him too.

Before Lelouch left he had place Brandon in charge of maintaining the safety of the four prisoners they had captured. After Lelouch had left some of the Black Knights made another try to administer their Justice for their leader Oghi's death. A rather drunk Tamaki had showed up on the scene and decked one of the dissenters, laying him out as he roared, "Why? Oghi wouldn't want this to be done! They didn't kill him even!" It did not take long after that for the group to disperse admittedly Tamaki had lost some of his valor in his rescue when he started on the fact that there was no point in harming such beautiful woman. Still he had stayed and traded off with Brandon all night watching the prisoners.

Shaking her head she looked at the files open on her computer again flipping through what was up; first the Gawain Hadron Cannons and Float system schematics, then a file she was starting for how to create and equip a float system for her Guren, next was the file that her assistants were trying to compile and lastly was the information Lelouch had asked her to look into.

Slowly she opened the tab full screen, and took a long drag on her pipe as she started to read the data for the Geass Canceller again. As she idly wondered how to make the machine work without being implanted in a human being.

LLTCOG

Prince Euphemia was walking sitting in the conference room with her sister and Sir Guilford, hoping that today could get everything smoothed over and that she and her sister would not have to fight Lelouch. Her worry was something that was shared by both people she was with, even if not for the same reason. Cornelia was worried that they would have to fight Lelouch and he might use her to get to Cornelia, but Sir Guilford seemed to be more worried that Lelouch could win and hurt either her sister in combat with the new Knightmares he had acquired. She was confident though that even if they had to fight Lelouch, he would not let any harm come to them.

Darlton had called up a while ago saying that Lelouch and his group had shown up and they would be arriving soon. The group included Lelouch, C.C., Tamaki a Japanese man that they had not met before and Suzaku was showing up with them.

The door slowly opened and they filed in all but C.C. looking tense, she gasped when she saw how tired Lelouch looked on top of how tense his posture was. She instantly started worrying about what he had been doing that had gotten him into that condition, but then remembered that it was probably because of yesterday. That did nothing to make her feel better.

After everyone was seated there was silence, then Cornelia spoke, "We apologize for the actions of one of our men and his subordinates for the problems they caused yesterday."

She noticed that Suzaku shoulders fell a little at that and Tamaki tense even more until Lelouch spoke, "As much as I wish we could change what happened we cannot. We however are not here to spend time dwelling on the past, we are here to make plans for the future."

At that Tamaki chimed in, "It's what Oghi would have wanted us to do."

Turning slightly she could see the relief in her sister's eyes when she replied a little hesitantly, "We are aware of the fate of Sir Bradley, you made that quiet clear. However may we know of the fate of his unit and all of their Knightmares?"

Lelouch seemed to think before he responded in a voice that left no room for argument, "All four are relatively unharmed and we have a good number of people working to make sure that they stay that way, however we will be holding on to them and the remaining members of Kyoto house. The Knightmares are all being fixed and they will be used by us when they are operational again."

Darlton spoke up a little concerned, "What exactly do you mean by relatively?"

She saw Lelouch flinch at that, while Tamaki puffed out his chest a little bit when Lelouch replied, "There was two minor incidents where various members of the Black Knights wanted to get revenge for one of their leader's death. I helped break up the first time and Tamaki put a swift end to the second try. However there were a few minor injuries, there was nothing you couldn't fix with a basic first aid kit."

She heard her sister sigh and then remembered that some of the Valkyrie Squad had fought alongside Cornelia before they worked for Sir Bradley. Her sister then looked at her and nodded, so she spoke going for a diplomatic angle, "It is agreed that you can keep the Percival and accompanying Gloucesters however we propose a trade. One of the Holy Swords is interested in joining our coalition and wishes to speak to you, as such we propose we release him into your custody and you release the Valkyrie squad into ours."

Tamaki jumped up but reluctantly sat down when Lelouch flashed a glare at him before speaking, "I am sorry Princess Euphemia, however I can not agree to such a deal at this time. I would still wish to meet with Urabe but I can not trust him to truly be on our side until after the JLF has attacked and been defeated."

She frowned when her brother bowed at her when he finished. She briefly toyed with the idea of pouting at him and seeing if that would get him to agree, it always used to work on him before everything happened. She pursed her lips when Cornelia cut in, "Lelouch we request that you make this deal, the safety of our men is very important. As a commander I know you-"

Lelouch cut her off mid-sentence, "I understand the matter of your men's safety to you however we will not relinquish them to you now. Brandon is our 'jailor' per say and will everything in his power to keep them safe, Tamaki will assist when he can. We will however not trade four prisoners for one Holy Sword."

Her sister made a move to respond when the door was thrown open and Nonnette came barreling into the room, her face was drawn and she was out of breath when she gasped out in a rapid jumble, "Knight of the Round moving with Princes. Bringing army to Japan to do job Princesses not doing. Be here in a few days. They're setting up in Kaminejima island. Bringing Anya. Just got out. Bismarck not happy."

She gaped at Nonnette while almost everyone stared, she noticed though that Lelouch completely froze at that jumble. C.C. however got up and led Nonnette to a chair as she said, "Relax for a moment now. Is there any water for her?"

She quickly got up and scurried over to the bar and poured water into a large glass for Nonnette before hurriedly bringing it back to the table and handing it to C.C.. C.C. then held it up to Nonnette's lips and allowed her to drink from the glass in slow sips. After a few tense moments Nonnette finished the glass and sighed in relief before looking up again and saying in a more calm and collected tone, "His Majesty the emperor will be sending you brother Castor and Pollux will be arriving with their personal armies." She frowned when her siblings groaned in unison at that as Cornelia continued, "They will be setting up their base on KaminejimaIsland. They will have two members of the Knights of the Round to back them, Anya and myself. Lastly they will have Prince Schneizel's experimental Knightmare as added firepower."

Suzaku was the first to reply, "So I'm going to KaminejimaIsland? Will Cécile and Lloyd be there also? What about my School?"

Nonnette frowned as she replied, "Yes they will be there also. Unfortunately, most likely no one will care that you are missing school."

Suzaku frowned at that reply. Cornelia then demanded, "Do you know why they are moving an army next to Japan now?"

Nonnette's scowl did not abate as she replied, "We were informed that they are to be kept secret from everyone but the Princesses and used as a weapon whenever terrorists show up. However we are to protect Kaminejima island at all costs."

She saw Lelouch smile across the table as C.C. sighed, "Fine your idea worked Lelouch, now however you have to deal with the consequences of it."

Lelouch's smiled got even bigger but she could see that it was rather strained as he replied, "I will be holding you to that bet. However you have to admit that we are better off with those thugs, then if the Emperor still had access to the Thought Elevator."

Guilford cut it, "What is this Thought Elevator, and how the hell did you manage to cut Emperor Charles off from using it?"

Lelouch blinked at everyone, as if just realizing people were watching them. Shaking his head he spoke, "The Thought Elevator, well C.C. can explain it in more detail then I can, like where it came from and how it works. However right now what you need to know is that we took a gamble and it paid off for us. We destroyed one of the point that anchor it, the ruins on Kaminejami island and now the Emperor can not access it from any point. What the Thought Elevator does is it allows access to the collective unconscious of mankind and the Emperor has figured out how to use it to talk to those have died to find out what they know."

There was complete silence after that remark so C.C. explained, "I explained this to Lelouch a while ago but he felt seeing as he would take care of that problem himself so Emperor Charles would not get suspicious, seeing as Charles already would know that Lelouch killed Clovis from Clovis himself."

She noticed that almost everyone was scowling at Lelouch for that comment. Even she was frowning, because Lelouch did not trust them enough to share that information with them yet. Cornelia her gaze steel hissed, "And just when were you going to tell us this brother?"

Lelouch seemed to retreat into himself a little before he retorted, "What use would telling you serve? If that did not work then we would have no way of combating it without killing him and we are nowhere near being able to accomplish that. I had to make sure it worked first and by having me actually do the task, the Emperor will only blame me."

She gasped at that and everyone turned to look at her, her bottom lip quivered at the thought that raced through her head as she blurted, "You don't need to worry about us so much Lelouch."

She saw what she said sink in for the other out of the corner of her eyes as she focused on Lelouch. He was standing now and leaning over the table with his hands pushing down on it like he wanted to break it. He looked at her angrily as he said, "I believe I can make my own decisions without people constantly looking over my shoulder, thank you very much."

She could barely process it as her sisters hand hit Lelouch as Cornelia roared, "You have no right to make desicions like that without us knowing. You don't get to put yourself in danger and make yourself a bigger target to protect us without our approval."

As she looked around Euphey realized that everyone looked shocked except C.C., that woman looked smug. Ignoring everyone she took advantage of the situation of Lelouch sputtering and swiftly ran around the table. She wrapped her arms around Lelouch and cried, "NO! Cornelia is correct. I only just got you back, you cannot leave me again brother."

She felt Lelouch's arms slowly snake around her as another set of arms encompassed them. Her sister's voice quietly spoke near her ear, "Lelouch your my younger brother still. I already said once that I would not abandon you again but you have to let me help you."

They stayed like that for a few moments before a cough from behind them caused them to slowly seperate. She studied Lelouch's face, noting that it looked a little overwhelmed with what just happened. She frowned that the fact that his family cared about him was seen as a surprise to Lelouch.

Guilford spoke up a little hesitantly, "Princess we need to look to see how this new revelation affects our plan."

Lelouch cut in after that as he grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her to face him, "I have something I need to say before we get caught up in strategy. Japan once was a leading learned country in technological development, I would like it reach that point again. To do that however everyone would need to receive a full education not just the Britannians. However there are no schools for the Japanese, I would ask that you Princess Euphemia create a school for the Japanese that they could be proud of. I would like it to be named in memory of a school teacher that fought for his right to teach the next generation of Japanese, Kaname Oghi."

She could only nod her head at her brother not knowing why this seemed to mean so much to him, but she saw Tamaki dissolve into tears at the request.

LLTCOG

Miles away four men where hunched over a 3D diagram of Japan pointing at different symbols and numbers displayed over the image. A Japanese man hissed out in annoyance, "Its simple divide up one go straight in and the other go around and cut off reinforcements from coming to aid the frontline."

Another Japanese man nods, "Yes but it would work best when you have cover."

The third a larger Chinese man speaks in a booming voice, "What you need, the Heavens have provided." He points to something off to the side as the other two men grin devilishly.

The last man dressed in an all black cloak affixed with a hood so he was clad entirely in black spoke, "I think I can assist you in a way you wouldn't expect. Leave it to me and I will make sure that Cornelia gives up without to much fuss."

The others turned to look at him but he just stood there like he had all meeting until just then.

LLTCOG

C.C. watched as almost everyone walked out of the room to go talk to Urabe before Lelouch, her and Tamaki left. Only Euphemia, Suzaku and Nonnette where still in the room with her. Sighing she relaxed into a chair shooting the bar a dark look she started to let her mind wander. Thinking about what Kaguya said earlier she scowled slightly, knowing that she would have to think of something to do about that soon.

She was drawn from her thoughts by Princess Euphemia clearing her throat. Casually turning to face the young princess she motioned for the girl to continue. Euphey slowly started speaking, "I saw how you reacted to our argument earlier, so I know you know more then you are letting on. Can you tell me why Lelouch cuts himself off like that?"

She thought about how she could respond but decided to be frank but oblique, "Empress Marianne, Kururugi Shrine, Shirley Fenette and now Kaname Oghi."

Euphey looked at her confusion written all over her face but Suzaku spoke up, "All people that Lelouch cared about and lost."

Euphey looked pained at that response and slowly shook her head, "He doesn't get that choice, its not fair to us for him to cut us out of his life."

Smiling C.C. grabbed her hand causing Euphey to look at her face, "That is why I smiled earlier, you and your sister can help get our Lelouch to open up."

LLTCOG

Guilford was uncomfortable with this idea. He was escorting his Princess along with Lelouch and the Japanese man that showed at the meeting down to meet with one of the Four Holy Swords.

Motioning for the guard to open the cell he led the way inside. The prisoner looked up quizzically as everyone entered his cell.

When everyone was inside Lelouch stepped forward and said, "Urabe of the Holy Swords, you requested to meet with me and one of my men correct?"

The prisoner's entire countenance changed in a second , from curious to something that seemed to boarder on joy. He bowed his head to Lelouch as he asked, "You are Zero? I wish to thank you for the kindness you showed me and my fellow Swords by asking that we be allowed to meet each other. It was relieving to see that they were ok."

Curious as to why Lelouch's smile grew at that he listened, "What is it you wish for Urabe?"

He made a move to protest but Cornelia placed her hand on his arm as she watched her brother intently. Urabe looked up, "I wish for a safe and free Japan, where one does not need to worry about discrimination do to their birth."

Lelouch sneered in reply, "Why set your sights so small Urabe? I was led to believe that meeting with you would show me someone that would help with our dream."

Urabe looked shocked at that, "What do you mean small? A free and independent Japan would be a huge step."

Guilford actually raised an eyebrow at that before breaking into the conversation, "Japan is nothing in the grand scheme of things. It is a small chain of islands and unless other raise up for their own independence you would be conquered again in no time at all."

He watched the prisoner turn to regard him and The Princess as he spoke, "Correct we do not have the army. We also do not have the army to free other countries from controlling governments, so what would you suggest we do?"

He was shocked when there was no malice in the man's voice when he spoke. Cornelia spoke up, "That is why this alliance exists. We will work together and we can accomplish this dream of a free world."

The prisoner was regarding them careful before he spoke, "I assume you won't just let me out of here correct?"

Guilford almost laughed at the audacity of the idea but Lelouch spoke up, "No we will not. After the remains of the JLF makes their move I will be making a trade so you and any other Holy Sword or even Tohdoh is released into my custody. We will then form the army that will set forth to change the world."

He leveled a glare at the impudent boy, nowhere did that idea ever come up in any discussion. As he was about to object Cornelia spoke, "The first thing you would be doing is freeing the Empress of China from the grip of the High Eunuchs."

He could not figure out who was looking at the Princess with more confusion him or the prisoner.

LLTCOG

Lelouch held C.C. as she slept cuddled into his chest. Everyone was asleep, the alliance was still in effect, The Black Knights were still running and somewhere along the way his sisters took it upon themselves to truly try and become family again.

He smiled as he pulled his Cera closer to him and let himself slowly fall asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

NIX'S WARDEN: I personally think that she is. You will have to wait for how Lelouch reacts to that, but it will be epic for many reasons. I see it as he has a crush on her and she deeply admires him, then slowly that grows into love... Yeah I know I'm corny.

Sha115: Thank you I thought that it was rather in character for him. :) I am using them however they will have far different personalities then they did in the game... I see the Knights of the Round being more active then they were in Season 1. Gino and Anya have polar opposite Knightmares frame designs, fighting styles and even personalities. I see nothing that made then friends except their age.

Neo-chan: Yes Nina has been broken for now you never know where that will go in the future. No Milly did not hear them she just found them and last she saw one was furious and the other angry and now they are smiling arm in arm and she plans to tease them for it. It will be an interesting chapter when Lelouch gets his hands on Anya I promise you that. As for how you ended that Review I had to look up what it meant but... No! No! Hell no!

Criticanon: Yes I can assure you that your Yuri senses where tingling for a moment there. And there might be more moments like that except if Kallen's awake they might be awkward... *demonic smile* He grieved in private during the night as he watched over Kallen. As you can see he did catch his breath before they do anything else


	20. The Witch's weakness

**CHALLENGES:**

**1** In this chapter there is a line from a Rise Against song the first person to correctly tell me which line and the title of the song gets to pick the country of the next set of O.C.s from the list of second choices.

**2 **Second if anyone can guess what Kaguya sees, or at least what she sees pertains to I'll have a reward for that too.

I would like to point out that it would be beneficial to everyone reading this chapter if they opened up a tab to use for a map of Northwest Spain so that as I explain what is happening you know what's going on.

Also I thank everyone for holding with me. I had finals then went to sea that following weekend. I have been getting a lot of required work done but I did finish this and know where it is going. I'll get up a few more chapters but until September rolls around there will not be as many as I would like.

Now as the title points out this is going to be a very interesting chapter for everyone.

I have never owned any part of the Code Geass Universe.

Chapter 19

Bismarck pushed the Galahad forward into through the streets of Ferrol. Taking a swing with the Excalibur he hacked a Gardmare in half as he continued on, listening to his men report in periodically as they cleared the city of the EU trash.

They had showed up four days ago and divided their forces in half. Those halves lead by himself and Dorothea, they commenced the bombardment of the beachheads at Costa da Morte and Costa de Ferrolterra Valdoviño respectively. Their bombardment of the coast had lasted for forty eight hours straight, then they had launched. As soon as they had arrived Portman were sent to where the Ria de Ferrol and the Ria da Coruña met to intercept any naval response to their attack from the immediate area.

They had then moved into the beachheads and continued in to the nearby cities and were working to seal their control here and then expand outward. On the beachhead they had mainly encountered Bamides, Knightmares with little maneuverability and only really effective in long range attacks. They had lost many of their attack force gaining the beachhead but once they had men on the beach the Gloucesters and the Galahad had made short work of the Bamides in the closer quarter combat.

It was as Second Prince Schneizel was ordering the Portman forward to take the docks that he heard one of his men cry out, "Sir Waldstein, HELP! It's too fast! Four units alrea-." as the connection cut out. Frowning he looked at the area map at the same moment a blue dot flicked out. Frustratingly it was rather far from where he was currently located, with a sigh he pushed the Galahad forward as he activated the integrated float system.

Taking to the air he activated his own Radio, "Gino take over the force that will be meeting the Portman at the docks we have unexpected resistance of some kind. Prince Schneizel, by your leave."

As he just cleared the building next to him he heard the Prince drawl, "Knight of One go engage this distraction. Gloucester unit one you will rendezvous with the Portman at the pier. Knight of Three, you will not be heading to the pier. Continue with you mission and capture that transport ship, the information in there is irreplaceable."

Bismarck bit back a comment that soldiers were more important then Technology knowing that the Prince would never consider the live of any soldier above new and improved technology.

Continuing to gain altitude Bismarck readied the Galahad's energy sword as he surveyed the streets below him.

As he was flying he saw another blue dot blink out on his screen north of the last encounter, adjusting his course to come out ahead of the unit Bismarck scanned the streets for his mark.

It was as he heard a soldier cry out over the radio that he saw the enemy unit. It was a white Knightmare with an oddly humanoid shape one second but the next it was hunched over and crawling on all fours like a bug either stabbing and shooting like a maniac. It was attacking a unit of four Gloucesters, they had been heading for the transport ship that young Gino was heading the attack on. One of the remaining Gloucesters managed to get a few shots off on the enemy Knightmare. As the enemy unit went up in smoke Bismarck cracked a smile at the efficiency of his men.

Then the entire street disappeared in a vast plume of energy. Bismarck knew a Sakuradite explosion when he saw one, and he knew that there was no way any of those randomly fired bullets penetrated the power unit for any Knightmare.

Acting quickly Bismarck yelled over the radio as he kicked the Galahad as fast as he could in the direction of the Transport, "Everyone , this is Sir. Waldstein the Knight of one. The enemy had fielded a new Knightmare. It is white and extremely fast, avoid at all cost. These Knightmare do not engage, they are designed to explode on command."

He ignored the new commands to the units that the Prince issued, focusing on getting to the transport ship which had to be the origin point of this Knightmare.

Unfortunately the integrated float system had little true combat testing and was now almost out of energy. Forced to land Bismarck found himself directly between the forces that were destroying the remains of the E.U.'s navy at the docks and Gino's forces when he heard Dorothea's voice over the radio, "Prince Schneizel, Knight of One any forces close to Costa de Ferrolterra Valdoviño have fallen or are captured. My men will proceed to set up a defensive perimeter for our landing base."

Glad that Dorothea was safe he ignored whatever remark the Prince made about his performance and pushed forward cutting one of the white Knightmares that crossed his path in half before it could explode.

It was a sharply uttered curse from the Prince on the Knights of the Round's private channel that alerted him to something being wrong. It was followed by Gino's voice disrespectful as always, "Boss, my men are on their way to you to rendezvous with the information the Prince wanted. I should be along shortly." "Get yourself out of there now Knight of Three. That is an order." There was derisive laughter as a reply and he could hear Gino moving the controls of his Knightmare and the bullets wiz by as he listened. Dorothea demanded Gino stop being a fool as the retreating Gloucesters pulled onto the street he was on. Gino's voice crackled across the radio, "The transport is in full retreat, the area north of Costa da Morte is now under our-. Ohhh Shit!"

The last sound Bismarck hear from Gino was the wind rush past the cockpit.

LLTCOG

Milly was glad that she was sitting down in a rather comfortable chair at this point, if not she might have actually swooned with the way this conversation was going. It was just building onto all the things that had happened since the Battle of Mount Fuji, as it was now called, it was like her life had been pushed into fast forward. It had all started when Lelouch had had that sit down meeting with her father four days ago. She had been trying to not think about it but she felt like she was loosing Lelouch as a friend because he had been spending a lot less time at the club house. Now on top of everything she was sitting with her mother and father having a discussion with Princess Euphemia the Viceroy of Area 11 and not only that but one of the Princesses of Britannia was offering her family control of the Sakuradite Mines and Knightmare facilities of Mount Fuji. There were rules and terms her family would have to agree to like; fair wages and treatment, maintaining employment of any Elevens that were priorly employed there, and a few others. All in all though it was an amazing offer especially coming from the Princess herself.

It was her father's deep voice that finally stirred her back into consciousness, "Princess Euphemia, while my family and I are deeply thankful for the generosity you are willing to show us with this gift, I have not been removed from Britannian politics to not realize that with an offer like this there is always a price attached."

She knew her father well enough to know there was very little he would not do for a chance to return to the level of prestige there family used to maintain. It was only as the Princess shifted nervously in her seat that an alarming thought took form in her mind. She felt herself pale a little at the thought that the Princesses might be making a move to take Lelouch and Nunnally away from AshfordAcademy. The part that made her blood run cold was that as loyal to the Vi Britannia Line as her father was, he would hand over her friends in a heartbeat at the price being offered.

As the Knight, Sir. Guilford, went to speak that the Princess finally answered. Her voice was level and edged with determination, "You would owe us nothing, Principal Ashford. As for your thanks, I am sorry but I can not actually accept that, you see the idea was really L-" "Princess!" Sir. Guilford barked in a stern tone of voice drowning out whoever the Princess was going to name. As her mind ran at a million miles a minute an idea so absurd that it could be the only possible answer struck her. This all of this; the offer, the Princess coming herself, everything. It was all because of Lelouch. He was in contact with his sisters, he had had that secret meeting with her father a few days ago, the Princess herself even admitted that all of this was not her idea. He had always said he would pay them back for everything that they had done for him and Nunnally and here it was. It was as it all fell into place that she accidentally blurted out her question just to prove her mind right, "Lelouch did this?"

It was everyone turned to look at her that made her realize what she had just said. Her father's piercing stare contrasted heavily with the Knights derisive snort. However, it was Princess Euphemia's light giggle that stood out the most, "Your name is Milly correct, Lady Ashford." She smiled at the Princess as she nodded respectfully, "Yes, Princess Euphemia." She could not help but notice the small frown that crossed the Princess face for a moment before the Princess replied, "May I request that after this meeting you bring me and my escort for a tour of your school's grounds Milly Ashford. I'm sure you have many stories of my brother, from the many years I missed him and I would love to hear them." There was nothing she could do to stop the impish grin that formed on her face as she thought of stories that she could tell the Princess about.

LLTCOG

Cornelia could only sigh as she stared at the transport coming in to land on KaminejamiIsland with the afternoon sun. The transport reflected her brothers perfectly, large and flashy it served no real purpose but to serve as a pack horse for royalty. It was unfortunate that the men that were sent were competent. There was already structures going up and they had not even been there for twenty four hours yet, a fact that had her reluctantly impressed. Casually looking at the greeting party for her half brothers, she was rather disappointed at the number of good people that would be staying her when she and Sir. Dalton left. She had Sir. Darlton on her left, Nonnette was standing on her right. Next to Nonnette was the entire research group; Lloyd, Cécile and Suzaku. On the other side of Darlton were her brother's personal commanders; one was a rather rat faced man named Richard that seemed to ooze malcontent and greed, the other was a rather buxom blond that was exceedingly sharp in how to set up a battlefield and went by the name of Omen. Other then Darlton, everyone would be staying and working for Pollox and Castor.

A plume of sand puffed into the air as the transport touched down. Before the thrusters were even cut off a total of eight Gloucester Knightmare shot out of the launch tubes and formed up four on each side of the access ramp to the transport fresh paint shining in the sun's light and lances crossed to form four 'arches' for her brothers to walk through. She couldn't help the derisive and unladylike snort that escaped her at her brother extravagant style and sense of self importance.

She could only stare at the ramp however when the first thing down was a Knightmare, it had to be a new design. It was built solid like rock and looked to almost not be able to fit down the ramp. It was a vivid purple with pink accents and the only thing it carried was a shield that had to be a good two stories tall at the minimum. The fluttering cape behind it showed the pilots identity, Anya Alstreim. As the Knightmare came to a stop in from of her it reversed and turned 90 degrees as her half brother the Princes Pollox and Castor finally made their appearance. They both were dressed identical in robes of state of deep purple with a fluffy white fur trim. Both gangly as ever, hair a grease black, long nose, and rather sparse mustaches; neither of her brothers had seemed to have physically changed since she had last seen them.

They finally came to a stop in front of the group and as much as she detested them both as human and as family it still hurt when they just ignored her and addressed their commanders about the building progress. Omen was the one to reply, "Building has commenced on the Command center, barracks and warehouses. Your suites have already been completed and are ready for your arrival." Pollox was the one that replied, "Thank you my dear. Now run along and get these peons back to work there is a rather large storm approaching and they best hope to have all this complete before it gets here, and bring Sir. Richard with you please."

Turning towards Lloyd's group Castor spoke first, "Earl, take whatever warehouse suites your fancy most, the Knightmare and eleven can stay there. You will have a room set up for you and your assistant will have a room next to you, she is however welcome to join us in our suite at any time." As he finished with a wink at Cécile, she had to resist the bile that rose in her throat. Sir. Kururugi though seem to have taken offense to that statement and had made a move to get in front of Cécile, the thing was her brothers had seen it and were on him like hyenas. "Earl, if you can not keep your pets contained he might have to be put down so do be careful." Cornelia herself could not tell you which was worse, the vindictive pleasure her brothers took from that comment or the barking laugh they exchanged after.

Still laughing they turned to Nonnette, in a clear dismissal Cécile lead Suzaku over to where the Lancelot was located to most likely find a place for it. Castor however addressed Nonnette like one would a drunk girl at a bar, "And you girly, you can go along with the other one, I'm sure we can find a lot of uses for you girls around the base." The complete disrespect they were showing made her cut him off before him or the other one could be any more ignorant, "I would watch how you talk to a Knight of the Round, Brother."

She was not surprised when they bristled and sneered in unison, "I would watch how you talk to those sent to replace you sister." She could barely fight the dark chuckle that escaped her as she snarked, "You are not my replacements brother. You are merely an extra set of lapdogs Father has sent to be imposing."

Like lightning she grabbed Pollox's hand as he raised it to no doubt smack her. As Pollox grimaced most likely in pain he snarled, "Poor Cornelia always angry because she was one step behind Sister Guinevere, never good enough to accomplish anything because of her sorry excuse for a sister. Now the world will know once it gets out that we were sent to clean up your mess."

She dropped her brother's hand as though it was something vile, and rather then sit there and trade insults she turned to Nonnette, "Best of luck to you Knight of Nine. Until I see you again" Nonnette sent her a strained smile as Darlton formed up next to her and they started walking towards their transport. She would never admit how close the barb about Euphemia came to the truth, she knew that she was held back do to her sister. She however thought it was a fair trade because of the joy seeing her younger sister smile was infectious and there had been so little to smile about in recent years. Now if only it did not open up Euphey as The Witch of Britannia's only weak spot. As she boarded her own transports assess ramp getting ready to get the small and speedy transport back to the consulate she could only break a small smile at the thought that those sad years might possible be behind her and her sister. That pleasant thought was broken when her phone started to ring.

LLTCOG

Lelouch took a moment to relax and lean back in his chair in the Black Knights' Transport's conference room waiting for Rakshata to show up and go over what she and her assistances had accomplished in the last week. In all honesty as much as Rakshata could work wonders, Lelouch did not hold out hope that there would be a lot accomplished other then the most basic of updates.

The thing was so much had happened in the last week since the 'Battle of Mt. Fuji', a name that he could not help but scoff at seeing as the battle in total didn't field more then one hundred Knightmares something that most of the battles he could remember from last time easily surpassed on just one side. The most glaringly obvious was the absence of Oghi and how much that had effected everyone. It was kind of like a shadow was hanging over everyone, the most obviously effected where Kallen and Tamaki. The affect it had on those two could not be more different though. With Kallen it was like her entire world had fallen apart and she was only just starting to get it all together. With Tamaki however it was like he had become respectable, there was no more jokes and stupid boasting and even the amount of time spent womanizing was very limited. This new Tamaki as much as he was an asset to the Black Knights like Tamaki never used to be, Lelouch couldn't help but feel like he had lost something important with Tamaki's antics.

As his thoughts drifted back to Kallen like they were want to do recently, Lelouch could not help but sigh in defeat. Kallen had been in shock following what happened and though he was curious he never could bring himself to ask the girls how they had talked her around. So she was up and walking, talking and acting like nothing had happened. She was going so far as to ignore anything that might bring up thoughts of Oghi. However no matter how normal she tried to act it was a pale imitation of the Kallen he knew, and she had looked every bit the sickly girl she had always pretended to be those first few days. She had shadows forming under her eyes, her skin was starting to turn paler but worst in Lelouch's opinion both her hair and her eyes had lost their fire and luster. It was like watching a poorly put together puppet those first few days. She was getting better slowly and spending a large quantity of time at the apartment with Kaguya, C.C. and Nunnally. Lelouch idly wondered if he was being overrun with woman, but quickly waved it aside not wanting to think about that predicament now when he had important things to worry about.

He had brought Kallen with him to headquarters today. It was difficult for her he knew but Tamaki and the rest of the original group from Shinjuku was having a final farewell for Oghi and he knew Kallen might not want to be there but she would want to miss it even less.

Shaking his head he went back to the report he had of progress that had been made over the last few days. Will the Ashfords in charge of Knightmare manufacturing and the Sakuradite mines at Mount Fuji, Cornelia and him had secured a steady supply of units and resources. Even better in that area, The Cardinal of Australia had gotten in touch with Brandon through the arrival of a small high tech submarine that had arrived three days ago. Brandon had sent a message to his Uncle an Arch Bishop and that message had made its way to The Cardinal. The sub itself was a reconnaissance submarine with top of the line sonar and radar capability, and was currently stationed about halfway between Fukuoka base and China running back and forth looking for any indication of the enemy advancing.

The rest of the reports were about additions to the Black Knights and none of them stood out as overly important or overviews of different setups for the command structure of the group in different areas. However the one report left that was the reason he was sitting here was the one from Rakshata. It explained nothing, basically telling him to be here and meet with her. He really hoped that this was as important as she seemed to think it was, because he would have much rather been at the meeting of his sister and the Ashfords. He really was happy that he could see his sisters again, the anger and frustration that always seemed to fuel him the entire last two years of his rebellion was disappearing and instead a righteous fury and determination guided him. C.C. had made the comment the other day that he was transforming from an anti-hero to a hero. He had chuckled at her antics but try as he might he could not get that comment out of his head.

As he was debating the benefits of being a hero, Rakshata finally showed up. Her pipe pouring smoke full blast as she walked straight to her special elongated couch and lounged out.

He waited for a moment seeing if she would make any indication of starting the conversation, and was pleasantly surprised when after a long drag on her pipe she spoke, "Izumi will be with us shortly, his input might be needed for some of the things we will be discussing." Lelouch only raised a eyebrow at that as he went back to skimming the reports in front of him, his mind thinking on how both of his sisters were doing in their respective meetings.

It was a short wait as Izumi walked calmly into the room looked at both of them and seemed to sigh before taking his seat and asking, "As you know well Zero I am rather busy at this time, what purpose does this meeting have that is so important." Lelouch couldn't stop the amusement from showing on his face as he responded, "I beg your pardon Izumi but I myself would like to know what the purpose of this meeting is." As they both turned to look at Rakshata she smile coyly as she spoke, "Well as you know we were working on that Knightmare we acquired and I would like to proclaim that the Percival is fully operational and awaiting a pilot of competent level of skill." Not pausing for them she continued, "We have also made an adapted copy of the flight system of the Gawain and have successfully attached it to the Guren Mk-II though we have not been able to test it yet. The reason for both of you to be here is for you to decide who will be Piloting them."

Lelouch looked at Izumi and the look he received showed they both understood what Rakshata was saying. Before anything could be done though Lelouch spoke up, "Kallen will still be using the Guren, Rakshata there is no need to worry. The Percival however I believe we can come to an agreement that one person has rather stepped up and would make a decent pilot of it." Rakshata looked indifferent, Izumi however was nodding his head. Lelouch couldn't help but frown, this meeting that was so important would be over in a matter of minutes letting out a derisive breath be went to speak only to be cut off by Rakshata, "The most important thing that we need to discuss is that Geass Canceller that you wanted me to make." Like lightning both his and Izumi's undivided attention was on Rakshata as she continued, "The very premise of the Canceller is that it works opposite of Geass but must also have a human body that it manifests in, there is no way for me to remove that part. I could however make the surgeries far less painful and the person much more human then cyborg when it is over."

It was Izumi that replied first, "I would like to see your write up of everything before anyone decides anything." Lelouch could only agree with that sentiment as he added his own bit, "What are the chances we have the facilities required for this process?"

As they started discussing the nitty-gritty details of the invention and its parameters Lelouch couldn't help but feel a sense of contentment that his sister might finally be able to see. There was that part in the back of his mind he tried to ignore that was pleased that he would finally be able to put his mother to rest permanently.

LLTCOG

It was as the Holy Swords and Tohdoh were being brought together for a special meeting, courtesy of the Princess that a black shadow descended. It was small and fit and no one noticed its passing, however it made its way down into the bowels of the Consulate to the cell containing one Villetta Nu. There was no noise, no disturbance just one second a black shadow descended on the door and the next, Villetta was laying inside blood pouring out of a wound on her back the as long as a grown man's fore arm. No one would find her laying in her dried blood till the morning.

LLTCOG

Urabe seemed to have a slight spring in his step as he was marched from one cell to the meeting room cell were he would see the rest of the Holy Swords. He had always been the one that went with that gut instinct or feeling rather then actually thinking things through, but he knew that Zero was on their side. It was because of that fact that he knew that no one would listen to anything that he had to say, he knew he would have to discuss what he had talked to everyone about the other day, its why he asked for this meeting. It seemed like such a long shot but Zero… He really wanted to create this world of equality, and if Zero could assist him he would take it. The idea that he Urabe could be involved in reshaping the world into a better place was amazing to him. He just wished the rest of the Holy Swords would listen to him so they could all be in on this together.

Steeling himself as he and his guards, two of the Glaston Knights, approached the door to the group cell where Tohdoh, Chiba, and Asahina waited, he confidently walked inside the cell. He was greeted by Tohdoh once the door slammed shut, "Urabe, finally. Now as we were discussing, we think we might be able to make a move to remove at least one of the princesses before they can execute us, you see-"

In his horror he couldn't help be yell at Tohdoh Sensei. It did not matter their fight was lost or if they were to die, they were soldier and warriors, not assassins. Where was the honor that Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords stood for? "What the hell do you mean remove a Princess?!"

His fury at them only grew as he saw how confused they seemed to his response to this idea. He couldn't understand it, he had never given any indication of being willing to do something like this so why would they think that he would do this willingly. Tohdoh however remained stoic in the face of his fury, "I believe the meaning is quiet clear behind what we plan to accomplish Urabe."

He was almost sputtering as he demanded, "WHY? Where is the honor in removing a Lady in her home? Is this what we have become? Just because we have been captured we must destroy as much as we can reach, rather then even take the chance they are telling the truth and trying to make an equal world."

The incredulous looks he received hurt, only increasing the belief that he would have to tell Zero that none of the Holy Swords would join him. Tohdoh spoke and his voice seemed like that of a teacher chastising a student as he retorted, "We are at war Urabe, we do not have the option of fighting with honor. We must do what it is best for Japan."

He could not believe that they thought assassination was best for the future of Japan in any way as he demanded, "Is that what you think? That the future generations of Japan do not need honor? That we should be remembered as the ones that murdered a Princess? Is that how Senba would have wanted us remembered?"

Chiba retorted voice laced in barely contained fury, "And what should we do? Follow the ones that killed Senba? Where is the honor in that?" Then Tohdoh continued, "We are proponents of Japanese freedom Urabe not seekers of glory, we will do what we must for Japan."

Urabe looked to Asahina the only person that had not said anything yet and felt a little hope that Asahin looked more curious then disbelieving. Deciding to go for broke he started on the speech he had been working on in his head all of yesterday, "They fell you know, Kyoto house. Yet the people have more hope for equality then they have had in years. We fight and posture about being free, but the people of Japan the ones we fight for do not need freedom they want equality, rights, the ability to live as they please. I have been thinking and that idea seems to be something we have forgotten. Then along comes a group of people from multiple nations and walks of life that wants to work for equality for everyone, and we say no because its not worth the risk? Yet here you are deciding that its worth death to kill A princess? So rather then risk finding out the truth and possibly gaining equality of even attaining freedom for our people, you plan to make it worse for them? I will not be party to that. Zero may be planning to destroy every governing body on the planet, but then we can rebuild it like an architect tears down an old building before he builds a new, stronger building on top of the site of the old one. And I for one will be a part of it if for no other reason so that the Japanese people, the ones that started this get the recognition they deserve. This is our chance to work with fate in saving our people! Let's decide to be the architects, the masters of our fate."

He meet the eyes of everyone in the room as he spoke, looking for anything. Any sign that they would agree that they too might want to help the Japanese people attain equality. He was relieved that Asahina looked intrigued and maybe a little awed at him, it made up for the fact the other two were looking at him like he had gone crazy.

The silence that followed his slightly altered speech lasted a lot longer then he would have wanted. However when it ended he almost wished that it had continued, Chiba's rant was unrecognizable as a form of speech but Tohdoh cut her off quickly with a small motion of his hand as he sternly and angrily retorted, "You are living in a fantasy world you fool, I told you who they were and what they were planning. We need to-." Asahina however cut in, "Where did get the information that makes you so sure of this?"

He straightened his back as he spoke, "I requested a meeting with them, and then asked what they plan on accomplishing. When I was sufficiently satisfied with the answers I asked if I could assist them in their goal. Zero's response was that he would be willing to work beside anyone that was willing to put aside any prejudice or favoritism and work for the betterment of everyone."

It seemed that was the final straw as Tohdoh EXPLODED out of his seat and squared off with him, "You would betray your country? You talk of honor but you surely don't know what honor is if you will work along side that child."

Asahina looked actaully concerned as Tohdoh exploded, but he would not back down, "So that what this about is it? You are angry that the Japanese are finding a new person to rally behind? Because they have faith in Zero, we must not trust him because he will lead us all astray. Is that it?"

Chiba was sitting there open mouth staring at them and Asahina's eyes were going back and forth but they had a look of concern and hope in them that brought new strength to him even as Tohdoh sputtered, "This has nothing to do with my pride! I have no need of fame or glory. My life is only worth the service it can give to Japan. And if you believe in that boy so much why do you not call him by his name?"

Deciding to ignore the question he spoke, "Then we are at the end of our road Sensei Tohdoh. I used to look up to you as a source of wisdom and honor, now however I wonder where that man has gone and who this pale imitation he has left in its place is. I can only hope that you again find that honor and wisdom, for the glory and freedom of Japan." He put as much steel into his voice as he could to keep it stead and get his point across, while also showing that he would not be swayed from his opinion.

Tohdoh looked like he had been slapped but before he could say something Asahina again spoke up, "You speak very highly of their plans but where will they get the power to accomplish them? Britannia will not sit idly by as a land they conquered declares itself as a free nation."

He felt a faint smile spread across his lips as he spoke, "That's the brilliants of it. With the Empire declaring war on the E.U. most of their fighting force is occupied and as they fight there we will draw away some forces like we already have and destroy them declaring ourselves independent and with alliances in Australia and India we have a small coalition here to back us."

Asahina scowled in confusion as he queried, "But India is part of the Chinese Federation."

"Yet the people of the Chinese Federation are subjugated and oppressed by the High Eunuchs and they blame it on the Empress, this we knew and ignored. However if the High Eunuchs were removed from power and the Empress reinstated it is possible that they could be free to decide their own countries for themselves. Then Japan, India and Australia at the least would have an alliance with a revolution force of Britannians intent to do away with the Aristocracy and possible even ." He could only soak in the astonished faces in front of him as Asahina slowly got to his feet.

Tohdoh turned to glare at Asahina, "You would agree with this madness? Starting a war when we would not have the men to guard ourselves?"

Asahina shot him a look before looking at Tohdoh, "If they had a collection of highly skilled and trained Knightmare users with advanced Knightmare frames and new technology, the large portion of Japan's forces could stay here in Japan along with the Britannian force."

"And if they turn on you and destroy Japan when our best fighters are away?" Chiba demanded.

He smiled as he knocked on the door signaling the end of this discussion to those outside, "Then at least we will have tried." His smile persisted as the Glaston Knights came open the door and Asahina slowly followed him out.

LLTCOG

Kaguya was fighting the frown that was forming on her face, she was not to be distracted by emotion on her mission. As she searched the wing intent on her target she was not surprised when she found the target in Lelouch's room. Laying on Lelouch's bed oblivious to anything as she worked on something on the computer was her target , C.C..

Slinking into the room she tried to sneak up behind C.C. and see what the woman was doing but just as she was getting close enough to actaully see the screen C.C. looked up and saw her reflected in the window. To her great consternation C.C. slammed the computer closed swiftly and with a little more force then probably necessary.

As C.C. rolled over and looked at her, she demanded, "What have you been hiding?"

C.C. looked at her with eyes that revealed nothing for a few moments before she got a response, "I have no idea what you are talking about Kaguya." The confusion that was obvious in the reply was not good enough to hide the layer of worry that seeped through and Kaguya pounced on shred of weakness, " Do not take me for an idiot, C.C.. You have been hiding something for a while. I don't know what it is and wouldn't care but you have been acting odd lately. You are less focused, more skittish and you seem worried all the time."

C.C. frowned at her and crossed her arms over her stomach and retorted, "If it was any of your business I am sure I would have informed you already Kaguya."

"Do I need to get Nunnally and Kallen and we can have the same conversation with you that we had with them about opening up to people, and how there are people here that are willing to help you." She demanded. She saw C.C. flinch ever so slightly as her hands tightened around herself, "It does not involve them."

Knowing how stubborn C.C. could be and not wanting this to get loud enough to draw anyone's attention Kaguya switched tactics, "Ok. So it does not involve me, I get it. It does however have to involve someone else so have you talk to them about it?"

This time there was nothing little about C.C.'s flinch, as she looked away and out the window. It was a moment before C.C. spoke in a voice little more then a whisper and far more fragile then Kaguya had ever heard even when Lelouch had just pulled a knife out of her chest, "No, its hard to talk about."

Confused but highly curious about this new detail Kaguya pressed, "But its bothering you, you will have to talk about it eventually."

C.C. seemed to collect herself and turned to look directly at her as she gritted out, "Yes. Eventually, is exactly when Lelouch will find out, he has far to much to worry about right now."

Kaguya grinned at that piece of information as a thousand different idea swirled through her head. Her thoughts however were derailed when both she and C.C. froze at the sound of a gunshot from near the house and a distinctly female scream. Knowing that Jeremiah and Sayoko were with Nunnally, Kallen and Lelouch were at the Black Knights Headquarters, Rolo was out doing something he wouldn't tell anyone, and she and C.C. were here she could not think of who screamed. C.C. not shockingly recovered first going for the door as she grabbed one of Lelouch's handguns. As C.C. ran by she order, "Kaguya, you stay here do not under any circumstance leave that room."

As the door slammed shut Kaguya looked around quickly for a way to get in contact with Lelouch and tell him something was happening, but could not find anything. Then her eyes settled on the computer, making up her mind she open the computer to try and call someone that way. She however was completely derailed from her task when what C.C. was looking at popped up on the screen and she knew exactly what C.C. had been hiding.

LLTCOG

Guard duty was something that Guilford had not done in a while, but with where they were he could clearly understand the need for a guard for Princess Euphemia. Though the Princesses clearly trusted the boy he could not bring himself to trust the Prince. Of course the Prince was currently off doing god only knows what with his little group of miscreants, but that was all the more reason to be cautious.

Right now however he was just following quietly behind Princess Euphemia. She was talking to the daughter of the Ashford Family as they discussed Lelouch and Nunnally and fun things that had happened the last few years. He would never say anything about it but he could hear the longing in the Princess' voice as she asked questions and knew that though Cornelia would hide it better she would want to know just as much as Euphemia.

The thing he could not understand was how they could just follow the Prince. Well actually he could for Princess Euphemia, she had always looked up to Lelouch almost as much as she looked up to Cornelia and on top of that he kept going on about freedom for the masses an ideal Princess Euphemia had always held dear. Cornelia's belief in her brother was confusing though, he could not understand why she would set aside everything she had accomplished in the service of her father just to go off half cocked following her idealistic sister and crazed brother. It was however not his job to question her and he just followed along behind the girls respectively. He managed to catch the end of a story about a festival the Ashford daughter had created where all the boys dressed as woman and girls all wore tuxedos. Lelouch had ended up wearing a hot pink ball gown. As the girls dissolved into giggles, he couldn't help but chuckle at the image of the Prince forced to abandon all dignity and dress as a girl for a day.

Then Princess Euphemia grabbed the other girls hand and pulled her in another direction as she rushed out, "I know what that building is Milly, you don't need to tell me. I think it might be best if we stop in for a short visit, what do you think?" As the other girl gave a sultry grin he looked at the building the Princess was making for and let out a frustrated sigh as he saw the same building the Prince lived in.

As they made their way for the building, he saw the door open as someone walked out. He knew it could just be coincidence but he had stopped believing in those a long time ago. Closer inspection showed that it was former Margrave Gottwald walking out talking to someone as he bowed then closed the door and turned to leave. He could see the man's eyes land on them, then the man start making his way towards them. He suppressed a sigh, not wanting to speak to the man that seems to have gotten away with treason and on top of that still held a position in the Britannian Army.

Gottwald bowed respectfully to the Princess as he spoke, "Good afternoon Princess Euphemia, Lady Ashford, Sir Guilford."

Euphemia smiled at the man as she replied in a light and cheerful voice, "Good afternoon to you as well Former Margrave Gottwald. How is my sister doing today if I may ask."

The man chuckled as he replied, "She is doing fine, a little frustrated that both her brother and Rolo are out… Well speak of the devil there is Rolo now."

He whirled around to see that freaky boy that can stop time walking steadily towards them, with a look like his mind was elsewhere at the moment. As Gottwald yelled out to the boy, "Rolo, where have you been boy?"

The boy gave a start as he looked around, his eyes landed on them but then widened and seemed to be looking at something past them. Guilford only had time to spin around and see someone was on top of the building they were heading towards, and seemed to be pulling out some kind of gun. He did as his duty called for and went to jump in front of the Princess as he pulled out his own handgun only to beaten as that man physically shielded the Princess at the same time as the gunman on the room fired. As blood blossomed from Gottwald's shoulder, the only thing between the Princess' head and the gunman on the room, the Ashford daughter let loss a terrible scream. Acting quickly he tried to level his gun at the ranged target. Again however he was not quick enough as the man on the room slumped forward and started to fall, landing only a few feet in front of that boy.

He had seen the boy stop time before but to have stopped time long enough to run a good two hundred yards and shoot someone, seemed to have taken far greater amounts of energy. The boy looked pale and haggard and was breathing hard, but he swiftly made his way to the downed gunman and finished him off.

Taking stock of the situation he ordered, "Princess get inside and get in touch with your sister. Gottwald, get the Prince and Lady inside. I'll secure the perimeter."

As Gottwald nodded and got the girls heading for the Clubhouse, he mad his way to the downed gunman checking every nock and cranny he could see as he went. Finally getting to the body he could see that the boy seemed to have collected himself and was searching the surrounding rooftop. He could only nod at the boy in thanks for the help as he knelt by the body and looked at the man's face. Noting that the man was clearly Chinese, and armed to the tooth with knives and a rather good sniper rifle, he instantly grabbed the boy, "Get inside. We need to secure the building, the Chinese Federation would never have sent just one assassin. Until backup arrives we need to protect the Princess"

As the boy finally got moving Guilford could barely keep up as the boy booked it inside. The sight however when they got inside was chaos though. The Maid and that green hair girl were helping Gottwald up the stars as Euphemia followed holding a first aid kit, and the Ashford daughter was rambling as she pushed Nunnally wheel chair into the suite. Turning to the boy he again took command and gave an order that every fiber of his body wanted to never say but he was now in a position that he had to trust these people, "You and anyone that knows how to shoot a gun up there will have to secure the windows. I will hold this area from outside intrusion. Try to keep the Princesses in a room without windows. And get someone to contact Princess Cornelia."

The boy did not slow down or turn as he yelled back, "No one will get to her. I know every trick they could pull."

Guilford looked for a place where he could see every entrance to his grand entry room. He couldn't but remember that the boy himself had been raised as an assassin as well, he just prayed that the boy understood that he had been talking about Prince Euphemia. All the while a quote was running through his mind, "Fear is not real. It is a product of thoughts you create. Do not misunderstand me. Danger is very real. But fear is a choice. A choice I don't choose to accept."

LLTCOG

As Lelouch was just starting to get ready to leave Headquarters and return to AshfordAcademy, having just finished going over all of Rakshata's work and plans with Izumi. They thought the plans were a little sketchy at parts and hopefully when everyone was working together Cécile could look at it the two together could make it better. Though with Anya present in Japan he would prefer it done sooner then later so he could remove the shade of his mother from her and have another potential ally at his back, or well at least he hoped.

As he was about to bid good-bye thankful to be getting out of there a little after noon to Izumi and Rakshata his phone went off. Reaching for his phone he realized that it was not his personal phone but the phone he used for his conversations as Zero. Curious as everyone that would need to call this phone was on base to his information he answered in the only way he could think of, "Report in?"

The voice on the other side of the call sounded shaky as they replied, "Zero I apologize for disturbing you. They have scramblers up blocking any kind of military communications this is the only things we could think of."

Curious he pressed, "Who is this and how are they blocking communications?"

There was silence for a second then ,"Sorry Sir. This is Recon 1. We have detected large movements of ships off the coast of China close to Kagoshima. They are carrying all sorts of interference equipment with them."

Lelouch pursed his lips as he replied, "Thank you, over. That's exactly what you have been looking for."

As he shut off the phone with a sigh he looked at Izumi, "It does not look like we are done yet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Neo-Chan: They are working on Kallen because no one wants her depressed. I like the idea of making Tamaki a decent character, rather then the joke he is made into in the show. Castor and Pollux are from the Code Geass video game, however I changed them drastically... I refuse to rise to that question. However despite that difference of opinion thank you for your Review and for reading.

Sha115: Thank you. One of my main focuses is Character development, it helps drive a story. I was hoping I could portray the reactions correctly.

Jarjaxle: Thank you for your high evaluation of my story, I am sorry if the deaths of characters is effecting your desire to read the story, however its more likely that some characters would die over the length of a good story then that all of them survive. Oghi's death was important in the long run of the story and there might be more deaths that make you dislike this story but there is a specific reason for those deaths that will be revealed later. You will have to wait and find out won't you.

S.R.457:Thank You.

Illium Cadeyrn: Sorry it took so long :P I kind a was not in a place with internet. Yeah Training ship.

Gur40goku: Thank You J

Awesomeness7: Have you watched the second season? If so After Shirley is shot by Rolo, Lelouch tries to order her to live. Also when they are in the Thought Elevator in the show Lelouch does not know that Nunnally is still alive, so when my story starts (Same time) He would not know either. So in his mind Nunnally died.


End file.
